Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD
by Snapou Black
Summary: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas raté l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.
1. Prologue

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage** : Prologue - Avant film

**Divers**: Sur le même principe que **Harry Potter 6 : Actuellement au cinéma** ; il n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'avoir lu. Disparition de Ginny

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise<strong> : Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas ici ! Bougre d'andouille !

**Draco** : Mais si c'est là ! Tu vois bien … c'est moche. C'est forcément chez des moldus.

**Theodore** : Draco … ta gueule est moche, t'es moldu ?

**Draco** : Theodore … fais gaffe si tu veux pas que j'avoue à Ysaline que tu en pinces pour elle.

**Theodore** : C'est pas vrai !

**Draco** : Alors la ferme sinon elle sera convaincue du contraire.

**Theodore** : N'empêche que ça reste pas ici.

.

**Harry** : Hermione … c'est du délire !

**Hermione** : Mais non Harry… et puis même Malfoy, Zabini et Nott le débile l'ont dit.

**Ron** : Si Nott est débile pourquoi on devrait l'écouter ?

**Zacharias** [_Smith_] _: (arrivant par derrière)_ Granger. Nott sera débile le jour où … j'ai pas mal de « où » à proposer… vous en voulez un de quel genre ?

**Ron** : Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

**Zacharias** : Je m'invite.

**Harry** : Et si personne ne veut de toi ?

**Zacharias** : C'est … pour ça que je m'invite moi-même … qu'on veuille de moi ou non : je serais là.

.

**Theodore** : (_tendu_) Dites moi pas que c'est lui.

**Blaise** : (_se tourne et regardes au bout de la rue_) C'est pas lui.

**Theodore** : T'es sérieux ? C'est vrai ?

**Blaise** : Non. C'est Smith.

**Draco** : Qui l'a invité ?

**Theodore** : Granger est tellement stupide qu'elle en serait capable.

**Blaise** : Elle le supporte pas.

**Draco** : Elle supporte encore moins Theodore.

**Theodore** : Je tue lequel en premier ?

.

**Djou** : (_ouvrant la porte_) Mais ce sont mes petits sorciers préférés ! (_saute sur Theodore_) Bonjouuuuur. (_Repart et appelle les deux autres_) Y en a déjà troiiiiiis

_ ._

_Ysaline et Mégane arrivent en courant et se jettent en même temps sur Theodore… qui tombe par terre. Ecrasé par les deux folles, il appelle à l'aide : en vain. Les deux autres sont plus occupés à râler._

.

**Blaise** : On le voit même pas dans le film et c'est lui qui a tous les câlins et les bisous.

**Draco** : Même si je voudrais pas être à sa place … c'est pas juste.

**Djou** : Vous entrez ou vous attendez que Superman n'arrive dans la rue ?

**Theodore** : Mais aidez moi ! J'vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiir !

**Djou** : Mais non … mais non.

**Theodore** : Mais si ! Mais si !

.

**Harry** : Il se passe quoi là-bas ?

**Hermione** : Oh… oh.

**Ron** : Y a eu un accident ?

**Zacharias** : Le blond et le noir j'les connais, non ? C'est pas Malfoy et Zabinouille ?

**Ron** : La ferme Smith ! Ou je te fais manger ton … je sais pas mais je te le fais manger.

**Zacharias** : Bandes d'attardés ! (_les plantes et rejoins le groupe … d'attardés aussi_).

.

**Blaise**: Theoooo y a Smith!

**Theodore** : (_attrape Mégane et Ysaline et les approches de lui_) J'suis pas là. J'suis caché !

**Zacharias** : Moi aussi je t'aime, Nott.

**Theodore** : (_hurlant_) Mais je t'aime pas ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je t'abhorre ! Plutôt manger des patates que t'aimer !

**Zacharias** : C'est bon les patates …

**Blaise** : Il fait une intolérance aux patates … le pauvre bougre.

**Zacharias** : Ah. Donc il peut pas en manger ?

**Blaise** : Il évite. Et n'aime pas qu'on en parle …

**Zacharias** : (_sourit_ _et regarde Theodore … caché par les deux filles_) Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

.

**Draco** : (_tapant Blaise derrière la tête_) Alors toi ! Bravo hein ! Tu peux être sur que ce blondinet stupide parlera de patates à Theodore !

**Blaise** : Je sais … j'ai compris qu'après.

**Draco** : (_le refrappe_) Crétin des Alpes !

**Blaise** : Et tu t'es vue, toi ? Espèce de … Marsupilami !

**Djou** : C'est plutôt flatteur … vue la queue.

.

**Ron** : Pourquoi on reste planté là comme trois cons ?

**Harry** : Parce qu'on est trois cons.

**Ron** : Ah.

.

**Djou** : (_regarde fixement Zacharias depuis plusieurs minutes_) Hum.

**Zacharias** : Quoi ? T'as vu un monstre ?

**Blaise** : Pire … elle a vu un…

**Djou** : (_le coupe_) ZACHARIAS SMITH ! AYAYAAAAAA.

.

**Draco** : En fait … ces trois là elles aiment les gens merdiques.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Vos bouches !

.

**Djou** : T'es plus moche que ce que j'imaginais.

**Theodore** : _(s'étant redressé, enfin libéré … même s'il garde les deux accrochées à ses bras_) Dans l'cul Lulu, dans l'cul Lulu, dans l'cul.

**Draco** : (_bas_) J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il parle de mon père quand il dit ça.

.

**Ron** : On peut aller voir ?

**Hermione** : Y a les trois débiles et Smith.

**Harry** : Ce qui nous fait quatre débiles, Hermione.

**Ron** : (_avançant_) Baaah : ça en fera sept.

.

**Ysaline** : (_imitant Lavande Brown_) RON-RON ! C'est mon Ronron (_se jette sur Hermione_) Pas touches à mon Ronron.

**Ron** : Cakispace ?

**Ysaline** : Je hurle que tu es mon Ronron, je pensais que ça se voyait.

**Ron** : Aaaaah. Mais tu sais y a Harry Potter là… à côté.

**Ysaline** : On s'en fou de Potter ! T'es mieux, toi !

.

**Mégane** : (_à Theodore_) Maintenant t'es rien qu'à moi.

**Theodore** : (_las_) Joie !

**Mégane** : Dis toi qu'Ysa est partie.

**Theodore** : Faudra encore que toi tu partes.

**Mégane** : J'ai pas envie.

**Theodore** : (_montre Harry_) Y a Potter ! Tu te rends compte ?

**Mégane** : Mais j'm'en fou de lui … j'te veux toi !

**Theodore** : (_Regarde le ciel_) Merlin ! Mais que t'ais-je fais pour mériter ça !

.

**Harry** : (_choqué_) On s'en… fou de moi ?

**Draco** : Choqué Potter ?

**Harry** : On m'a jamais dis ça avant.

**Blaise** : Etrange. Vraiment… très étrange.

.

**Djou** : On rentre ? Parce que bon … on est un peu au milieu de la route là hein.

**Zacharias** : Et ça fait quoi ?

**Djou** : (_le tire vers elle_) Bon ! On les laisse… toi tu viens !

**Zacharias** : A l'aiiide on veut me tuerrrrrr !

**Theodore** : Tu me dis si t'as besoin d'aide pour achever cet ahuris sans cervelle !

**Djou** : T'inquiètes … mais j'veux pas le tuer donc : patience.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : T'es sure ?

**Djou** : J'veux juste qu'il m'aide à préparer les boissons, le miam-miam et tout le tralalatsouintsouin.

**Zacharias** : Et si j'veux pas ?

**Djou** : (avec un sourire sadique) Je t'enferme une heure dans une chiotte avec Potter.

**Zacharias** : Je viens je viens !

** .**

_Quelques minutes plus tard, sorciers et moldus étaient installés dans le salon. Blaise et Draco avaient chacun pris un fauteuil Theodore s'était installé sur un bout du canapé, et avait vite était entouré de Mégane et Ysaline … qui avait amené Ronald à ses côtés. Djou avait réquisitionné un autre bout du dit canapé pour elle… et Zacharias._

.

**Harry** : Et nous ?

**Draco** : Par terre les moches.

**Hermione** : Malfoy … la politesse n'est pas une option.

**Draco** : La preuve que si.

**Ron** : Hermione, je te laisse ma place si tu veux.

**Ysaline** : _(le retient_) Si tu bouges, j'te bouffe.

**Ron** : N'importe quoi.

**Theodore** : Weasley … c'est un conseil hein mais … écoutes la et ne la contredis pas.

**Harry** : Nott le soumis.

**Theodore** : Nott n'est juste pas suicidaire. Allez à terre Potter.

.

_Harry et Hermione s'installent donc par terre, un coussin sous les fesses et appuyés sur les sièges du canapé._

.

**Theodore** : Potter ! J'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir ton dos entre mes jambes

**Blaise** & **Draco** : (_se moquant_) Ahem

**Theodore** : (_le pousse_) Alors soit gentil : et éloignes toi.

**Harry** : Hey ! J'suis déjà par terre hein ! Toi t'es bien installé et moi … que dalle.

**Theodore** : Mais moi … j'suis génial.

**Harry** : Et apparemment on te voit pas dans les films.

**Theodore** : On sauvegarde mon image, Mister la Balafre.

.

**Zacharias** : (_arrivant en portant plusieurs bouteilles_) C'est donc ta jolie voix que j'entends dans la cuisine, Nott.

**Theodore** : Ma jolie voix … qui t'emmerdes, Smith.

**Zacharias** : (_sourit_) Chips.

**Theodore** : (_fronce les sourcils_) Hein ?

**Zacharias** : Frites.

**Theodore** : (_tourne la tête vers Blaise et Draco_) Lequel de vous deux dois-je tuer en premier ?

**Draco** & **Blaise** : (_montrant chacun l'autre du doigt_) Lui.

.

**Djou** : (_arrivant en courant_) Aidez moiiii y a tout qui tooombe !

**Zacharias** : (_pose les bouteilles et prends des trucs des mains de Djou_) Et voilà ! Super-Smith à ton service.

**Djou** : Allez ! Maintenant Potter tu installes tout sur la table … on revient avec Zacharias pour une nouvelle cargaison de bouffe.

**Theodore** : Y a déjà de quoi nourrir un régiment.

**Djou** : Sauf que moi je mange … Comme deux régiments. Donc … y a pas beaucoup.

**Blaise** : Au pire on a nos baguettes pour faire venir. Venez vous asseoir et commençons ENFIN le film.

**Djou** : (_soupire_) Bien Panzani. Zach ! Assis _! (va fermer les rideaux, plonge la pièce dans le noir … et se laisse enfin tomber_) Bon … Commençons. Monsieur la balafre à l'école des sorciers.

**Zacharias** : Je voudrais dire une dernière chose avant que ça ne commence … (_regarde Theodore, prnd un paquet de chips et lui met sous le nez_) CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPS

**Theodore** : (_se jette sur lui_) Je vais te tuer !

* * *

><p>Les votes des revieweurs pour HP6 ne désignaient pas vraiment Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers comme favoris pour être le prochain film. Même si les votes étaient très très serrés. J'ai juste trouvé plus logique que ... que voilà. Qu'ils regardent après dans l'ordre.<p>

Donc ... avis. Et ce n'est que le chapitre ...

Et rien n'est à prendre au sérieux. Bien entendu.


	2. Chapitre 01

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**00**m**00**s jusque **0**h**03**m**36**s

**Divers**: Je remercie les nombreux revieweurs que j'ai retrouvé venant de HP6, ainsi que les nouveaux. Je suis surprise de voir qu'il y a déjà autant de review, d'alert et de favoris... mais ça fait zizir.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise<strong> : Potter, soit gentil steuplait … vire ta tronche de devant la télé.

**Harry** : Si tu vois pas, on échange nos places si tu veux.

**Djou** : Potter ! Soit tu te baisses, soit je t'enferme dans les chiottes.

**Zacharias** : Mais t'as quoi à vouloir enfermer les gens dans les chiottes, toi ?

**Djou** : Tais-toi ou je t'enferme avec.

**Theodore** : Dans ton cul, Boucle d'or.

**Zacharias** : Fais gaffe, ou je te fais manger une patate.

** .**

_On voit le panneau « Privet Drive »_

**Harry**: What the fuck! (_Se redresses_)

**Blaise**: The fuck c'est you. Sit down, la balafre.

**Harry** : (_bas à Hermione_) Il m'énerve déjà.

**Draco** : Potter, soit gentil … soit tu fermes ta gueule et tu restes … soit tu fermes ta gueule et tu sors.

.

_Dumbledore fait aller son déluminateur. Le noir est total._

**Zacharias** : J'ai peur du noir !

**Theodore** : Djou ? T'as pas une cave ? Sombre de préférence.

**Djou** : Non. Mais j'ai un placard sous l'escalier… pleiiiiin d'araignées.

_ ._

_On voit Privet Drive en plongée._

**Draco** : Potter, t'as pas grandit dans ce trou à rat, quand même.

**Harry** : Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, Malfoy.

**Draco** : Enfin tu l'admets.

**Harry** : Oh tu es si beau, si intelligent, si riche.

**Djou** : Si vous voulez baisez … y a.

**Zacharias** : Les chiottes ? Le placard sous l'escalier ?

**Djou** : La chambre de ma sœur.

_ ._

_Un chat miaule._

_- J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez là… professeur Mcgonagall._

**Zacharias** : Elle est un peu obèse sur le coup, la chatte non ? Et puis elle miaule bizarrement. Et … elle a un regard de psychopathe.

**Theodore** : Smith … la ferme.

**Zacharias** : Tu veux une chips ? (_lui en tends une_)

**Theodore** : Vas crever.

_ ._

_- C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte, Albus._

**Ron** : Et qu'est ce qu'on raconte ? Punaise j'capte rien.

**Ysaline** : Ronron … c'est juste après que Harry soit devenu Potter… le soir où Voldoudou est mourut.

_ ._

_- Le bon… comme le mauvais._

**Harry** : C'est quoi le bon et c'est quoi le mauvais ?

**Djou** et Draco : Le bon c'est que Voldoudou est en fait pas mort et le mauvais c'est que toi non plus t'es pas mort.

**Harry** : Ok. Je vois. Merci. Sympa hein. Vraiment très sympa.

**Ysaline** : C'est vraiment trop injuste.

.

_- Et l'enfant ?_

_- Hagrid doit l'amener._

**Draco** : Au moins maintenant… on sait pourquoi il manque une case à Potter.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoiiiiiiiiii ?

**Draco** : Hagrid à dû le faire tomber pendant le voyage.

_ ._

_- Et vous croyez qu'il est sage de confier une mission aussi importante à Hagrid ?_

**Blaise** : Assurément pas.

**Theodore** : Mais Dumbledore est un peu … con.

**Zacharias** : Que tu es gentil Teddyyyyyyyyyyy ! J'aurais dis qu'il l'était pas qu'un peu.

**Theodore** : Smith … la ferme.

.

_- Oh professeur…je n'hésiterais pas à lui confier ma propre vie._

**Theodore** : J'hésiterais à lui confier celle de mon lapin nain… en revanche celle de Smith : j'la lui donne quand il veut.

**Zacharias** : Teddy t'es méchant avec moi.

.

**Draco** : Il a un de ces regards de pervers.

**Hermione** : C'est toi le pervers, dans l'histoire, Malfoy.

_ ._

_Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre et une moto volante arrive_.

**Harry** : La moto de Sirius.

**Draco** : Dire que ce mongol de Black est le cousin de ma mère.

**Harry** : Dire que ce mongol de Malfoy est le fils du cousin de Sirius.

.

_- Pas de problèmes, j'espère, Hagrid._

**Zacharias** : C'est une blague j'espère. C'est « ça » Hagrid ? Ce petit truc tout rachitique ?

**Ron** : Tout rachitique, tout rachitique, faut l'dire vite.

**Zacharias** : Baaah on fait manger un peu Theodore… enfin : on le fait manger beaucoup. On lui laisse pousser les cheveux et la barbe et on obtient… ça.

**Theodore** : Smith.

**Zacharias** : Tais ou je te tue. T'as pas une autre… répliques ?

_ ._

_- Le petit bonhomme s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol._

**Draco** : Potter ! Pst Potter ! C'est là-bas que se trouve ton cerveau !

**Hermione** : Pathétique Malfoy. Mais alors pathétique à un point.

.

_- Y faut pas le réveiller._

**Ysaline** : Heureusement qu'Hagrid est là pour le dire hein. Sinon Dumby et McGo y auraient pas pensé tous seuls.

_ ._

_- Albus vous pensez vraiment que c'est prudent de les confier à des gens pareils._

**Blaise** : Sont moldus les fameux gens, non ?

**Djou** : Oui Zabinouille.

**Zacharias** : Nouille, Panzani … on est fait pour s'entendre toi et moi.

_ ._

_- Ce sont les pires moldus qu'on puisse imaginer._

**Draco** & **Zacharias** : Ca s'est pas vrai … y a Granger qui les dépasse.

**Harry** : **Hermione** est géniale !

**Mégane** : Bah en même temps, même si elle était naze … tu le dirais pas hein : c'est ton amie et en plus elle est là.

**Hermione** : (_se tourne vers Mégane_) T'étais pas censée apprécier Hermione, toi ?

**Mégane** : Apprécier Hermione … Aimer Theodore.

**Theodore** : (_désespéré_) C'est bien ma veine.

_ ._

_- C'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste._

**Theodore** : Euh … non techniquement. Fin … si les Potter ont été tués la veille alors dans ce cas Black est pas encore accusé de meurtre. Si ?

**Blaise** : Et s'ils ont été tué la veille au soir : pourquoi il arrive chez les moldo-dingo… que le lendemain soir. Ils ont fait quoi entre temps ?

**Zacharias** : Laissé dans les décombres c'est pas logique donc … bonnes questions.

**Mégane** : Merde ! J'avais jamais pensé à ça moi.

_ ._

_- Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom._

**Blaise** : On a du bol hein. (_Soupire_) Ou pas.

_ ._

_- Il est préférable qu'il ne grandisse à l'écart de tout cela. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit prêt._

**Harry** : Parce qu'à onze ans j'étais prêt ?

**Blaise** : T'avais plus le choix, La Balafre … on rentre à Poudlard à onze ans.

**Zacharias** : Sinon fallait pas venir.

.

_Ils sont devant la porte._

**Theodore** : Dumby avait pas kidnappé toutes les lumières ?

**Hermione** : Si. Si.

**Theodore** : T'es d'accord avec moi, toi, maintenant. (_Regardes les autres et tape dans ses mains_) Bon c'est officiel : demain y pleuvra des pingouins dans le Sahara. Voili-voilou.

.

_- Allons allons Hagrid, après tout … ce n'est qu'un au revoir._

**Ysaline** & **Blaise** : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes frères ! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !

.

_On s'approche de la cicatrice d'Harry, qui s'éclaire._

**Blaise** : Tu sais encore faire ça avec ta cicatrice, Potter ? Parce que ça, tu vois … ça c'est classe !

.

**_Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. En grand sur la télévision._**

**Djou** : WAYA ! Ca commence.

**Zacharias** : Hey blondasse, ça a déjà commencé hein.

**Djou** : J'suis pas blonde.

.

**Zacharias** : (_passant_ _son bras derrières ceux qui le sépare de Theodore, tapote sur son épaule_) Pst Notty-Boy.

**Theodore** : Quoi encore ?

**Zacharias** : (_souriant, une chips à la fin_) Tu veux qu'on mange la Chips de l'amitié.

**Theodore** : (hurlant) Mais j'vais lui faire manger ces chips, moi, à l'autre demeuré ! (_se jette sur le dit demeuré_)

**Zacharias** : A l'aiiide ! On veut me manger !

.

**Blaise** : Y a que moi que ça choque quand Theodore menace Smith de lui faire manger une chips ? C'est pas un peu … normal ?

* * *

><p>Donc je penses que vous vous en doutez un peu, mais je préfère l'écrire quand même : toutes les publications ne risquent pas d'être aussi rapide. Je doute fortement que vous n'ayez un chapitre par jour ... tous les jours. C'est juste un hasard, un coup de bol.<p>

Et mon humour est toujours aussi merdique hein xD


	3. Chapitre 02

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**03**m**36**s jusque **0**h**05**m54s

**Divers**: Je suis... j'hallucine complètement en voyant où en est déjà HP1 : aucunes de mes fics n'a si vite démarrée. En général ça venait surtout "après" plusieurs chapitres.

* * *

><p><em>On arrive et on voit Harry… âgé de onze ans<em>

**Draco** : Y a pas à dire … même à onze ans t'es moche.

**Zacharias** : Hey l'arnaque ! Potty-Potter-Podfleur n'a même pas ces infâmes yeux verts.

.

_- Debout. Lève-toi. Tout de suite._

**Blaise** : Oh le pauvre petit pépère (_lui tire la joue comme à un enfant_) Il a même pas droit à un bonjour.

.

_On remarque alors qu'il est dans le placard sous l'escalier._

**Draco** : Oh Potter… t'as ton propre placard sous l'escalier ! Chez moi c'était la « chambre » de Dobby. Remarque … vous faites la paire, vous deux.

**Harry** : La ferme Malfoy. La ferme !

**Djou** : (_aux deux moldus_) J'vous parie un paquet de curly que Potter fait pas gonfler Draco.

**Mégane** : Et moi un paquet de Curly que si.

**Djou** : (_donne un coup de pied dans le dos de Potter_) Allo la terre ! On évite de regarder Malfoy !

**Harry** & **Draco** : Pourquoi ?

**Djou** : J'y tiens, moi, à mon paquet de curly. (Attrape le paquet sur la table et le lance à Theodore) Tiens, c'est pour toi.

**Theodore** : (_méfiant_) C'est quoi.

**Zacharias** : Des curly, c'est comme les chips mais ça s'appelle Curly.

_ ._

_Harry se redresse. Allume la lumière. Et met ses lunettes._

**Draco** : Déjà avec tes binocles, Potter. Et les même en plus !

_ ._

_Dudley descend en courant. Remonte. Et saute. De la poussière tombe sur Harry._

**Draco** : Pour un peu … j'les aimerais presque ces moldus. Enfin Potter est à sa place.

_ ._

_- Réveilles toi cousin ! On va au zoo._

**Zacharias** : Zoo ?

**Blaise** : Zone Olé-Olé. Faut tout te dire, Smith !

_ ._

_Harry sort, mais Dudley le repousse dans le placard et ferme la porte._

**Hermione** : On mon pauvre Harry.

.

_Pendant ce temps : sur le canapé. _

**Theodore** : Comment ça s'ouvre ce truc ? Ah ! (_fais pour ouvrir le paquet mais Ysaline le lui arrache des mains et le lance contre le mur_) Hein ?

**Ysaline** : Si t'as pas d'ami ! Prends un curly ! T'as des amis … si tu prends un Curly : ça veut dire que t'en as pas.

**Theodore** : Ahein. Donc en fait, accio Curly (_le paquet lui revient entre les mains_) En fait c'est pour Smith (_le lui lance sur la tête_)

**Zacharias** : (_vexé, attrapes une poigné de Chips et les lances au visage de_ Theodore) J't'en foutrais moi, des « Smith n'a pas d'amis ».

_ ._

_Harry se frotte la tête et ressort, de nouveau, du placard._

**Draco** : Hum Potter …

**Theodore** : T'as trouvé ça dans la poubelle d'un SDF non ?

_ ._

_- Prépares-nous le petit déjeuné. Tâches de ne rien laisser brûler, surtout._

**Draco** : Que de similitudes ! Mon père parlait comme ça à Dobby.

**Ron** : Malfoy, qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle de ton père.

**Blaise** : (_regardes Ron_) Tu te branles en pensant à Lucius Malfoy, toi ? (_regarde Granger_) Granger, la concurrence est rude.

_ ._

_- Je tiens à ce que tout soit absolument parfait, pour l'anniversaire de mon Dudleynouchet !_

**Zacharias** : Et derrière on a Potter qui a DEJA finit de faire à manger … y a de la magie dans l'air mon cher Potter.

.

_- Dépêches toi, apportes moi mon café._

**Draco** : (_penche la tête sur le côté_) Et vu tes fringues crasseux… on peut dire que t'es fringué comme un elfe.

**Theodore** : (_soupire_) Draco, on a comprit l'idée hein. Pas besoin de passer 107ans dessus.

_ ._

_On voit tous les cadeaux de Dudley._

**Ron** : Pourquoi y en a qui sont pas emballés ?

**Djou** : Parce qu'ils sont gros.

**Ron** : Bah y en a des gros qui sont emballés aussi hein.

_ ._

_- Combien y en a._

**Draco** : (_estomaqué_) Des claques ! Non mais…

**Hermione** : Je suis ravie qu'il y ait au moins un truc de normal chez toi, Malfoy.

_ ._

_- 36. Je les aient comptés moi-même._

**Zacharias** : (_applaudit comme un gogole_) C'est bien. Le vieux a l'air tout fier de savoir compter jusque 36.

**Blaise** : (_tout fier_) Moi j'sais compter jusque trèèès beaucoup.

**Draco** : (_tue du regard son voisin_) Ne penses même pas à dire à voix haute ce que je pense que tu penses.

_ ._

_- 36 ! Mais l'an dernier… l'an dernier j'en avais 37 !_

**Draco** : Je rectifie. Surtout pas de baffes pour ce môme.

**Hermione** : Dommage.

**Draco** : Mais un bon régime, un coup de pied au cul, et la tête dans les chiottes.

**Blaise** & **Theodore** : On y pensera pour la prochaine fois où tu fais le con.

.

_- Oui oui c'est vrai, mais certains sont nettement plus gros que ceux de l'année dernière._

_- Mais j'm'en fiche qu'ils soient plus gros !_

**Theodore** : Ils auraient dû lui offrir 38 petits balais volant. Il aurait eu plus de cadeaux que l'an passés et n'aurait pas pu râler.

**Harry** : Chez les moldus ça n'existe pas, ça. Mais y a des petites voitures.

**Theodore** : Ouai bah … c'est pareil.

_ ._

_- Tu seras privé de nourriture pendant une semaine. Compris._

**Zacharias** & **Draco** : Tu devais en faire des trucs bizarre … vu ton état de rachitititude avancée.

**Harry** : (_un sourcil levé_) De rachichiti-quoi ?

**Zacharias** : (lève sa jambe et shoote, légèrement, dans la tête de Potter) Baisse ce sourcil ! Ca ne va qu'à ma patate.

**Ron** : C'est qui ta patate ?

**Zacharias** : (_tire les cheveux de Theodore_) Dans trois secondes vous allez entendre une patate parler.

**Theodore** : La ferme, enfoiré.

**Zacharias** : Tadam !

_ ._

_- Fais le bouger._

**Draco** : Putain mais il est chiant ce mec !

**Theodore** : Bienvenue dans mon monde, Draco.

**Draco** : Hein ?

**Hermione** : Je pense qu'il s'agissait là d'une énième tentative d'humour de Nott. Pas drôle, certes … mais pour lui faire plaisir, faisons semblant d'être amusés. (Se tourne vers lui) Ah. Ah. Ah.

_ ._

_Vernon tape sur la vitre._

**Blaise** : Déjà : les moldus devraient être tués pour enfermer ainsi les Serpents ! Ces nobles bêtes n'ont rien à faire en cage … surtout pas si c'est pour amuser la galerie.

**Theodore** : Arrête tes conneries Bl. Ah non c'est intelligent ce que tu viens de dire.

**Zacharias** : Moi j'dis … plus un pour la patate.

.

**Ron** : (_ne prend pas part aux discussions, se sert à_ _boire_) Quelqu'un en veux ?

**Theodore** : Oui, Weasley. Du colacoca… j'vais goûter.

**Ron** : Coca Cola tu veux dire ? J'en ai prit et c'est … pas mauvais. (_Lui tend un verre_)

**Zacharias** : Non surtout pas ! C'est plein de patate !

**Theodore** : La ferme Smith. (_Goûte recrache tout sur Ron_) Mais c'est infect ce truc !

* * *

><p>A savoir que ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû arriver aussi vite, étant écrit il aurait été mit ce soir ou ... au pire demain soir. Mais normalement pas ce matin. Après j'avais promis à une <strong>Patate<strong> (oui oui je t'aime) que je le mettais si j'avais un chapitre 3 dans ma boîte mail ... bah j'l'ai eu. Et j'aurais pourtant osé mettre ma main au feu que j'n'aurais pas eu le fameux chapitre ... heureusement que je ne l'ai pas mise, hein :)

Donc chapitre débile ... on va dire que c'est normal hein.

Et je présente toutes mes excuses les moins sincères pour ceux qui aiment le coca cola ... c'est effectivement infect ce truc (a)


	4. Chapitre 03

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 03

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**05**m**54**s jusque **0**h**06**m**53**s

**Divers**: Bon et bien merci des reviews, des alertes, des fav ... ça fait plaisir à un point (et surtout : merci de supporter mon humour à deux balles)

* * *

><p><em>- Bouges !<em>

_- Il est endormit._

**Draco** : Potter grand défenseur des serpents. Amusant.

**Theodore** : (_grimaçant encore à cause du coca_) Bwaa c'est dégueu ce truc.

**Zacharias** : Tu veux des chips pour faire passer le goût ?

**Theodore** : Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes chips ?

.

_- J'suis désolé. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être là._

**Blaise** : Parce que toi tu sais, Potter ?

**Ron** : Harry… mais tu m'avais dis ne pas savoir que tu parlais au serpent.

**Harry** : Ah non j'ai pas dis ça. J'ai dis que je le savais et que je pensais que c'était fréquent. Et là tu m'as dit, avec ta tête de gogolito, que non ça ne l'était pas.

**Ron** : (_se regarde dans son verre_) J'ai pas une tête de gogolito. (_Se tourne vers Zacharias_) Si ?

**Zacharias** : (_faisant mine d'être embêté_) Bah… un peu quand même, hein.

.

_- A regarder des visages hideux collés contre la vitre._

**Blaise** : Et pourquoi tu colles le tien, de visage hideux, Potter ?

**Harry** : La ferme Zabini. J'ai compris hein.

**Hermione** : Non mais ils seront toujours comme ça.

**Theodore** : SMITH j'vais t'ouvrir le bide et t'étrangler avec tes boyaux si tu continues !

**Djou** : Pas touches à Zach, non mais oh.

**Theodore** : Mais il me bombarde de Chips !

**Zacharias** : Je te nourrie ! Je pense à toi, MOI ! Je veux pas que tu meurs de faim.

**Theodore** : C'est toi qui va mou…

**Draco** : Vos becs les amoureux ! J'écoute le film.

**Mégane** : Les amoureux ? (_regarde le brun et le blond_) Je sais que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas mais …

**Ysaline** : Voir Draco et Hermione ensemble serait sans doute plus plausible que voir Monsieur Patate et Blondie ensemble.

.

_- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

**Draco** : J'ai toujours trouvé stupide cette question. Une personne qui n'entend pas … ne pourrait pas répondre. Donc…

**Zacharias** : (_à Theodore_) Hey Patate ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

**Theodore** : (_ne réponds pas parle à Draco_) Tout comme une personne peut ne pas répondre à cette question pour enquiquiner l'andouille qui la lui pose et espérer qu'il ne lui parle plus.

**Zacharias** : Suis-je la dite andouille ?

.

_Le serpent acquiesce_.

**Ron** : (_sidéré_) Harry ! Mais c'est … du délire. Comment tu pouvais penser que c'était courant ?

**Harry** : Je connaissais pas la magie à l'époque, Ron.

**Ron** : Mais comment tu pouvais ne pas te douter !

**Zacharias** : (_moqueur_) Notre Balafré national est juste idiot.

**Ron** : Je vais finir par le croire, oui.

**Blaise** : Weasley, continue comme ça … et dans une heure je te hurle mon amour.

**Ron** : Harry tu es le mec le plus intelligent que je connaisse et certainement pas un idiot.

**Blaise** : (_soupire et lève les yeux au_ ciel) J'suis si chiant que ça ?

**Theodore** : Tu peux pas savoir.

**Djou** : Bon vous le dites quand vous avez fini … que je remette le film en marche.

**Draco** : C'est ça qu'est bon … on peut mettre sur pause.

**Djou** : JE peux mettre sur pause. Parce que JE domine et TU t'inclines, Malfoy.

**Blaise** : Djou je t'aiiiiiiime

**Djou** : (_haussant un sourcil_) Tant mieux pour toi. Moi j'ai Zach.

**Ysaline** : Moi j'prends Ron !

**Mégane** : Et moi Theo !

**Draco** : Génial … et Moi et Blaise on pue ?

**Ysaline** : Un peu quand même. J'sais pas ce que c'est que votre eau de toilette mais ça fouette.

.

_- C'est que … j'n'avais encore jamais parlé à un serpent._

**Draco** : Estimes toi heureux, Eclair... y en a qui ne leur parleront jamais.

**Harry** : Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Eclair.

**Draco** : Tu râles pas autant pour « La Balafre » … pourtant à choisir : Eclair c'est plus classe.

.

_- Est-ce que … est ce que tu parles souvent aux gens ?_

**Zacharias** : Sans vouloir faire mon rabat-joie … le serpent, là, sur le coup … bah il ne parle pas des masses. Il fait oui, non de la tête mais c'est tout.

.

_- Tu viens d'Birmanie c'est ça ? C'était bien là bas ?_

**Theodore** : Potter… tu parles à un serpent et … t'as que cette question de merde à poser. Mon pauvre gars, faut te faire soigner.

**Ron** : J'avoue là Harry … t'as abusé. T'aurais pu demander … plein de choses ! Mais ça c'est à chier.

**Zacharias** : Debout.

**Theodore** : Qu'est ce qu'il chante encore, lui ?

**Zacharias** : C'est à chier… debout !

**Theodore** : Ahein. Vas manger ton coca et boire tes chips et… tais-toi, pitié.

.

_- Elevé en captivité. Je vois. J'suis comme toi._

**Blaise** : T'as été élevé en captivité, Potter ?

**Draco** : Moi je choquerais surtout sur … T'as été élevé, Potter ? Par ces gros débiles ? J'ai presque envie de te plaindre.

**Harry** : Malfoy… La ferme. (_Sent des pieds sur ses épaules_) Qui c'est qui ? Bah vas y te gênes pas Smith ! Prends-moi pour un repose pied.

**Zacharias** : Oh non t'en fais pas sur un repose pied j'aurais eu la décence de retirer mes chaussures.

**Theodore** : Ouvrez bien graaaaaaaaaaand vos oreilles parce que je ne le redirais pas. (_Inspire un grand coup_) Plus un à Smith.

**Zacharias** : Ma patate est-elle malade ? Je m'inquiète, là.

**Theodore** : Mais ta gueuuuuuuuuuuuule.

**Zacharias** : Ah non il est en pleine forme.

_ ._

_- Maman, Papa ! V'nez voir ce que fais le serpent !_

**Harry** : N'empêche Dudley est bien ressemblant … caractèrement parlant.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : J'émets quelques doutes quand à l'existence de ce mot. La ferme toi. Mais tais-toi !

**Blaise** : En voilà deux qui sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : La ferme.

_ ._

_Harry regarde la vitre qui disparaît._

**Draco** : Mais c'est qu'il est diaaaaaaabolique notre petit Potter ! Plouf dans l'eau. Tss.

**Harry** : Mais lâches moi les baskets, Malfoy. Tu deviens lourd, là.

**Zacharias** : T'façon Potter … c'est Theodore en plus moche.

**Theodore** : Oublie-moi un peu, Smith.

**Zacharias** : (_sourit_) Frites.

**Theodore** : Mais raaaaaaaah !

**Zacharias** : Le seul mec au monde à pas aimer les compliments. Quand j'dis qu'il est con … j'pensais pas avoir autant raison.

**Theodore** : Tu m'as dis frites, c'est pas un compliment, ça !

**Zacharias** : Mais si : t'es beau comme une frite.

* * *

><p>Bon ... j'vous l'annonce à mon tour : demain tempête de pingouin dans le Sahara. Parce que c'est vraiment pas normal que vous ayez cette fic aussi rapidement xD<p>

Remarquez : le monde ne tourne plus rond depuis quelques jours ... vraiment plus rond.

Au programme des chapitres à venir ?

_**N'empêche que vous m'avez l'air quand même bien partis pour avoir un chapitre par jour xD**_


	5. Chapitre 04

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 04

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**06**m**53**s jusque **0**h**10**m**25**s

**Divers**: Bon et bien merci des reviews, des alertes, des fav ... ça fait plaisir à un point (et surtout : merci de supporter mon humour à deux balles)

* * *

><p><em>- Mersssssssssssi.<em>

_- J't'en pris._

**Blaise** : Potter j'ai pitié, mais pitiéééééééé.

**Zacharias** : Potter… Si tu te mets à quatre pattes et me laissent mettre mes pieds sur toi : j'te file une chips.

**Harry** : Gardes les tes chips, Smith.

**Zacharias** : Déjà c'était « une » et certainement pas « des ». Ensuite … tu préfères des curly ? (_lui montre le paquet_)

.

_- Un serpeeeent !_

**Ysaline** : Un serpent ? Il est sérieux là ! Mais… j'pensais que c'était un pikachuuuuuuuuu. (_Fais semblant de sangloter sur Ron_)

**Ron** : Cakispace là ?

**Mégane** : Elle se moque des gens qui hurlent qu'il y a un serpent.

**Ron** : Pourquoi ?

**Djou** : Parce que ça se voit que s'en est un.

**_ ._**

_Dudley se relève, fait pour sortir… mais la vitre est revenue._

**Hermione** : Harry, tu ne te doutais toujours de rien après ça ?

**Harry** : Hermione ! J'étais comme toi ! Je connaissais pas l'existence de la magie ! Bon sang mais tu m'écoutes parfois ou pas !

**Hermione** : (_sidérée_) C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité.

**Zacharias** : Ou l'alcoolique qui se moque du bourré.

**Theodore** : Smith.

**Zacharias** : Je sais, j'suis con, j'dois me taire sinon tu me tues.

**Theodore** : Non j'allais dire.

.

_- J'étais devant la vitre et soudain elle a disparue. Comme par magie._

**Draco** & **Theodore** : Ah ah ! Donc tu as bien pensé à la magie, vaurien !

**Zacharias** : Affolant … Patate qui sort les mêmes conneries que Malfoy.

**Theodore** : Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Patate ! J'en ai marre à la fin-euh. (_Boude_)

**Zacharias** : Oh mais boudes pas Notty-boy. (_Sourit lui tend quelque chose pour se faire_ _pardonner_) **Tiens**. En guise de pardon.

**Theodore** : Gardes les tes chips.

**Zacharias** : C'est des curly.

.

_L'enferme dans le placard._

_- Mon garçon, la magie … ça n'existe pas._

**Blaise** : Géniaaaaal ! On existe paaaaaaaaaas !

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Il a dit la magie, pas les sorciers …

**Blaise** : Aheeeein et les sorciers ça fait pas de la magie peut êêêêtre ! Alors tais-toi.

**Djou** : Mais taisez-vous ou j'enferme Granger et Potter dans les chiottes !

**Tous à part les deux concernés** : bah vas y.

_ ._

_Monsieur Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey._

**Draco** : J'aime bien ta tête de Merlan fris.

**Harry** : Moi j'aime pas la tienne.

**Zacharias** : (_applaudit_) Digne d'un gosse de 5ans, ça, Potter.

_ ._

_Harry entre. Pétunia fais la cuisine._

**Blaise** : Pourquoi c'est plus toi qui cuisine ? Tu sais pas faire ?

**Harry** : Je sais très bien faire, Zabini.

**Draco** : Alors pourquoi tu ne cuisines plus !

.

_- Regardes papa ! Harry à reçu une lettre._

_- Arrêtes ! C'est à moi !_

**Ysaline** : C'est qu'il ferait presque peur le petit Potter … à un bébé. Et encore.

**Ron** : J'me pose une question. Enfin … même plusieurs. Mais j'vais en poser qu'une pour l'instant.

**Djou** : On t'écoute, Weasley.

**Ron** : Qui aime bien Harry, ici ? (_gros silence_)

**Harry** : (_lève la main_) Moi.

**Zacharias** : Ca fait pas grand monde hein.

_ ._

_Vernon et Pétunia se regardent bizarrement, inquiets. Dudley fixe Harry._

**Zacharias** : (_la bouche pleine de chips_) Un truc que j'comprends pas, Potter … pourquoi ton cochon de cousin à l'air de savoir ce qu'est « Poudlard » … alors que toi tu l'ignores.

**Theodore** : J'vais finir par me tuer pour plus avoir à le dire. Smith … t'es pas si bête que ça.

**Zacharias** : T'en doutais.

**Theodore** : Un peu ouai.

_ ._

_Vernon trouve trois lettres pour Harry au bas de la porte. Il les arrache._

**Theodore** : Arrêtez-moi si je dis une connerie mais … c'est le courrier de Potter, non ? Donc sa propriété, non ?

**Mégane** : Tu réfléchis trop, toi.

**Ysaline** : (_moqueuse_) Et c'est Mégane qui dit ça ! La plus Grangesque de nous trois.

**Djou** : (_sourit à Ysaline_) Et je suis la plus Ronesque de nous trois, non ?

**Ysaline** : Assurément !

**Mégane** & **Djou** : Alors tu es la plus Potteresque.

**Ysaline** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOON !

_ ._

_- Aucun courrier n'entrera dans cette boîte à lettre_

**Blaise** : C'est machiavélique comme réaction.

**Draco** : Avec en plus la sale tronche de Potter en train de jouer avec son cheval. C'est mignoooon.

**Blaise** : Ou pas.

_ ._

_Il y a plein de hiboux et de chouettes … et des tas de lettres._

**Theodore** : Affolant. Ils voulaient à ce point que tu n'ailles à Poudlard ? Mais c'est du harcèlement.

**Zacharias** : (_profitant que Theodore parle passe par-dessus Ron et Ysaline et lui fourre une chips dans la bouche_) Bon appétit bien sur !

**Theodore** : (_surprit, s'étrangle et se tient la gorge_) Ah.

**Zacharias** : Oh merde. (_Se lève et tapes de grands coups dans le dos de Theodore_) Hey ça va la Patate, meurs pas hein.

**Theodore**: (_Sourit à Smith_) Ah ah ah!

**Zacharias**: J'vais le tuer, c't'enfoiré !

**Draco** & **Blaise** : (_amuses_) T'as foncé dans le mur tête baissée, Smith. C'est navrant.

**_ ._**

_Harry voit Vernon brûler ses lettres._

**Ysaline** : En fait il a une tête de porc, Vernon. Il me ferait presque penser à Pettigrow.

**Mégane** : Pettigrow est un rat.

**Ysaline** : Pareil. Gros, moche, con tous les deux.

_ ._

_Harry regarde les lettres brûler._

**Draco** : Tu me ferais presque de la peine, Potter.

**Blaise** : Ca doit être dur quand même… en plus il sait pas du tout ce que ça contient. LA curiosité doit l'étouffer.

**Draco** : Dommage qu'elle ait raté son meurtre.

_ ._

_- Merveilleux jour que le dimanche._

**Zacharias** : Le dimanche a quoi de spécial ? A part qu'on a pas cours ?

**Ron** : Le fait de ne pas avoir cours le rend déjà merveilleux.

**Hermione**: (_Indignée_) Ronald!

**Ron**: Hermione!

_ ._

_- C'est pour moi le plus beau de la semaine._

**Theodore** : Rapport avec les lettres ?

**Mégane** : Comment t'es trop fort !

_ ._

_- Pourquoi cela Dudley ?_

**Draco** : Il demande à son cochon de fils de le savoir ? Mais y est débile.

**Harry** : T'avais pas encore remarqué.

_ ._

_- Parce qu'il y a pas de courrier le dimanche._

**Theodore**: YEAH! J'suis trop boooooooooooon!

**Zacharias**: Ca, t'en fais pas … tout le monde le sait… ou pas. C'est beau de rêver, y paraît.

_ ._

_- Tu as deviné, Harry._

**Blaise**: La blague. Potter… deviner un truc.

**Harry** : Potter il t'emmerde Zabini !

**Blaise** : Potter peut pas savoir à quel point il a raison.

* * *

><p>Je pense vous dire à demain hein ... vu comment c'est parti.<em><em>

_**Donc à bientôt les cocos  
><strong>_


	6. Chapitre 05

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 05

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**10**m**25**s jusque **0**h**12**m**12**s

**Divers**: Bon et bien merci des reviews, des alertes, des fav ... ça fait plaisir à un point (et surtout : merci de supporter mon humour à deux balles)

* * *

><p><em>- Pas d'courrier l'dimanche. Ah !<em>

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : (_grimaçant_) La tête. C'est pas possible de faire ça.

**Djou** : (_imitant la pub coca cola_) Avec Vernon Dursley, l'impossible… devient possible

.

**Ysaline** : (_prenant une bouteille de coca, se levant, et sautant sur Draco_) Ah ah Dragogole !

.

_Theodore et Ronald s'étalent donc un peu plus, profitant du départ de la folle dingue. Zacharias proposera, tout sourire et l'air parfaitement innocent, au rouquin de se décaler. Nouvelle disposition du canapé ? Mégane, Theodore, Zacharias, Djou, Ronald … et tout le monde voyait l'explosion arriver gros comme une maison._

_ ._

_- Pas de maudites lettres aujourd'hui._

_On vient de voir un hibou voler._

**Draco** : Ysaline dégage ta tête de devant moi ! J'vois rien.

**Ysaline** : Tu vois juste la sale tronche de Potter là, tu rates rien.

**Harry** : Ma sale tronche vous entends !

**Blaise** : Techniquement … c'est tes sales oreilles qui entendent nos paroles pleines de bon sens.

.

**Zacharias** : (_à l'oreille de Theodore_) Nott. Pst, Nott.

**Theodore** : (_agacé_) Quoi !

**Zacharias** : Je suis ton père.

**Theodore** : Oh cool. Et tu sais ce que je lui fais à mon père ?

**Zacharias** : Non, quoi ?

**Theodore** : (_rempli son verre de… coca_) J'l'emmerde (_le verse sur la tête de_ _Zacharias_).

**Djou** : Le canapééééé !

**Zacharias** : (_d'un coup de baguette répare la connerie du_ _serpent_) Sympa. Maintenant calme toi et suit un peu le film… sale gosse !

_ ._

_- Nán monsieur, pas la moindre misérable petite lettre._

_Et une lettre lui fonce dedans_.

**Mégane** : Y a que moi que ça choque ou … Vernon à la même manie que Draco de toujours répéter les mêmes trucs.

**Harry** : Ah ! Enfin c'est pas pour ma gueule !

**Djou** : Oh toi, ta gueule.

_ ._

_La maison tremble et des centaines de lettres arrivent._

**Draco** : Là … y faut foutre le feu à la baraque.

**Blaise** : Avec Potter dedans.

**Ysaline** : Oh ouiii ! C'est moi qui met le feu !

**Zacharias** : (_sortant un briquet_) Pourtant c'est moi qui ait le feu.

**Ysaline** : Faut un truc qui prenne bien.

**Zacharias** : (_approche le briquet des cheveux de Granger, l'actionne_) J'suis sur que ça… ça prend.

**Ron** : (_l'arrête_) Hey mais t'es un grand malade toi !

**Zacharias** : Je suis grand, je suis malade…. Oui je suis un grand malade. Maintenant : lâche mon bras sinon j'fou le feu à tes cheveux.

_ ._

_Harry se débat alors que Vernon veut attraper la lettre qu'il a prit._

**Zacharias** : Je suis pas le seul, j'espère, à trouver amusant que Potter se fasse engueuler parce qu'il essaie de lire son courrier.

**Harry** : Si tu es le seul.

**Zacharias** : (_lui donne un coup derrière la tête_) J't'ai pas parlé à toi. J't'aime pas.

**Hermione** : A qui tu parlais alors ?

**Zacharias** : Pas à toi non plus. Mais à tous les autres.

_ ._

_- Nous allons partir ! Partir très loin !_

**Draco** : C'était toujours pas assez loin.

**Ysaline** : (_prends Draco dans ses bras_) Pleure mon petit, pleure.

_ ._

_- Papa a perdu la tête._

**Blaise** : C'est Potter surtout qu'ils auraient dû perdre.

**Harry** : (_se_ _lève_) J'en ai marre ! J'm'en prends plein la gueule depuis le début ! J'en ai marre.

**Theodore** : (_l'air de rien_) Qui aime bien châtie bien.

**Zacharias** : Tu remarqueras, Nott, que … qui n'aimes pas : châtie bien aussi.

**Theodore** : (_le regardant de haut en bas_) Je constate, oui. Moi non plus j't'aime pas donc ça va.

**Ysaline** : (_penchant la tête_) Draco et Hermione c'est ptéte pas si impossible en fait.

**Draco** : Hein ?

**Ysaline** : Bah si on voit Theodore et Zacharias … Toi avec Hermione c'est pas si impossible.

**Draco** : Plutôt mourir !

**Djou** : J'ai pire que la mort…

**Draco** : Hein ?

**Djou** : J'peux t'enfermer dans les chiottes avec Potter.

**Zacharias** : Et j'suis même pas étonné.

_ ._

_Le vieux phare, pendant la tempête._

**Harry** : Oh nooon.

**Blaise** : Potter, soit mignon steuplait … baisses toi.

**Harry** : Non.

**Blaise** : Alors j'peux profiter que tu sois debout pour te demander de me servir à boire et me donner des biscuits ?

**Harry** : (_s'assoit en hâte_) Non mais … ils ont pas mit ça dans le film quand même ! C'est une… horreur.

**Draco** : Ils t'ont bien mis dans le film Potter… On est plus à une horreur près.

_ ._

_Les Dursley dorment dans un lit Dudley dort sur le vieux canapé… Harry est par terre._

**Draco** : Pourquoi t'as voulu dormir par terre, Potter.

**Harry** : Parce que tu penses que j'ai eu le choix, Malfoy ?

**Draco** : Bah oui. Tu menaces ton cousin de le transformer en cochon et…

**Harry** : (_hilare_) Tu me fais penser à Hagrid sur le coup.

**Draco** : Hein ?

.

**Zacharias** : Bah moi j'aurais laissé le canapé à Theodore.

**Theodore** : (_le regarde, surprit_) Elle est où l'embrouille, là ?

**Zacharias** : Et après j'hésites … soit j'te fais manger des frites et des chips dans ton sommeil soit…

**Theodore** : C'est bon, la ferme, j't'écoute plus.

**Djou** : T'es un peu lourd, là, Zacharias.

**Zacharias** : On m'aime comme ça, non ?

**Djou** : Oui mais on abuse pas des bonnes choses.

**Zacharias** : Theodore Nott sait ça, hein. Il abuse pas des chips et des patates.

**Theodore** : (_attrapant un coussin et le fou sur la tête de Zacharias_) Tu vas te taire, oui !

**Zacharias** : J'pourrais mais tu serais content, donc ça serait pas marrant.

**Mégane** : Logique implacable sur le coup.

_ ._

_Harry dessine un gâteau dans la poussière et se souhaite bon anniversaire._

**Blaise** : Potter, ton gâteau il a la forme…

**Zacharias** : D'une patate ! Siiii si ça à la forme d'une patate ou je ne m'y connais pas !

**Ron** : J'ai, encore, une question… Smith : ça a quelle forme, au juste, une patate.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>je pense que je vais diminuer les publications ... je sais pas si j'tiendrais longtemps à ce rythme xD<em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

**_(je plaisante ... je poste demain : j'ai finis le chapitre 06 ... humour pourrit : je soooors)  
><em>**


	7. Chapitre 06

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 06

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**12**m**12**s jusque **0**h**13**m**47**s

**Divers**: J'ai deux chapitres d'avance, déjà (le 07 et le 08 ...) donc demain [dimanche] et lundi vous êtes assurés d'en avoir. Je pense qu'on va rester à un chapitre par jour un petit moment ... sauf si je reçois le mail pottermore MUHAHAHAH

* * *

><p><em> - Fais un vœu Harry<em>.

**Draco** : Ca te prend souvent de parler tout seul ?

**Theodore** : Draco, là … celui qui parle le plus tout seul … c'est toi.

**Zacharias** : Dans ton cuuuuuuuuuul !

.

_Il souffle ses « bougies »._

**Blaise** : Et après il va aussi couper le gâteau pour le manger.

**Draco** : La plus grosse part, pour le cochon.

**Ysaline** : (_installée sur Draco_) Pour une fois j'pense qu'il fera le difficile.

**Harry** : Dudley ne fait jamais le difficile si y a « bouffe » dans la phrase.

**Ysaline** : Tais-toi, toi. J'ai raison et tu as tord.

**Harry** : J'vais finir par me dire que personne ne m'aime.

**Djou** : Bah … t'aurais pas tords, hein.

_ ._

_La porte tremble. Dudley et Harry ont peur. Harry se cache, Dudley se colle au mur._

**Blaise** : C'est bizarre de se dire que Potter avait un instinct de survie à l'époque.

**Ron** : C'est étrange de voir qu'Harry ne fonce pas sur le danger.

**Zacharias** : C'est dommage que Potter ne soit pas passé par la fenêtre pour aller se cacher dans l'eau. Dommage, oui.

**Harry** : C'est agréable de se sentir aimé.

**Draco** : Oh mais tu n'es pas aimé, t'en fais pas.

_ ._

_Pétunia et Vernon descendent, pas rassurés non plus… Vernon est armé._

**Blaise** : Les cochons peuvent être armés maintenant ? Mais où va le monde !

.

_- Qui est là ?_

**Draco** : C'est le Père Noël.

**Harry** : Pas loin, Malfoy, pas loin.

**Blaise** : Non mais c'est franchement con comme question ou c'est moi qui suis con ?

**Theodore** : Les deux, Blaise… les deux.

_ ._

_La porte sort de ses gonds. Un géant apparaît._

**Ysaline** : AYAYA un mooonstre.

**Mégane** : Mais tais-toi … tu sais bien que c'est pas un monstre, c'est que Hagrid.

**Theodore** : AYAYA ! Un mooonstre !

**Mégane** : Je suis même pas étonnée qu'on m'l'ai faite celle là. En revanche j'suis étonnée que ça soit Theodore.

_ ._

_- Désolé pour cette entrée._

**Draco** : Bah … pour un « demi-géant » … y est pas bien grand quand même, hein.

**Harry** : Et toi t'es grand ptéte ?

**Draco** : T'es répliques sont à chier, Potter. Et moi j'suis un sorcier normal : avec deux parents sorciers. Mon père est un Malfoy, ma mère…

**Blaise** : (_imitant le blond_) Ma mère est une née-Black. Tous deux Serpentards de leur état et fier de l'être … ils ont rejoint le côté de Voldemort car ils avaient conscience de leur supériorité. Gnagnagna.

_ ._

_- J'exige que vous sortiez sur le champ._

**Blaise** : Un petit chihuahua qui grogne sur un gros molosse.

**Ysaline** : Genre petit chien teigneux ?

**Blaise** : Ouai. Genre toi, quoi.

**Ysaline** : Sympa. DRACOOO il est méchant avec moi !

**Draco** : Tu m'aimes bien, toi, maintenant ?

**Ysaline** : Bah oui.

_ ._

_- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un bébé, Harry._

**Zacharias** : Et Potter ne se souviendra pas de Hagrid, c'est ça ?

**Theodore** : C'est bizarre … une tronche comme ça : ça s'oublie pas.

**Zacharias** : Toi … t'as mangé la chips de l'intelligence.

.

_- Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais autant grandis._

**Draco** : C'est carrément débile comme remarque ça ! Potter était un bébé quand il l'a vu … il voulait quand même pas que… ça en reste un.

**Blaise** : T'imagines… Potter à Poudlard en couche et à pleurer pour avoir son biberon.

_ ._

_- Et grossis, surtout au niveau de la taille._

**Zacharias** : Y peut parler lui. Même s'il est tout rachitique …

.

_- Je. Je je … Je n'suis pas Harry._

**Draco** : (_chuchote à Ysaline_) Pousses toi deux secondes. (_Sautes sur Harry_) Mon Potteeeeeeeer ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que ça soit toi, Potter ! (_se relève, regardes les autres et retournes s'asseoir l'air de rien_) Maintenant oubliez tous ce moment humiliant pour moi… ou je vous jettes un « oubliette ».

**Ron** : Il faudra me le faire oublier par la force, je pense. C'était puissant !

_ ._

_- C'est. C'est moi._

**Blaise** : Tu as peut être affaire à un dangereux psychopathe défonceur de porte qui cherche Harry et toi : tu te montres ?

**Draco** & **Ysaline** : Il a affaire à un dangereux psychopathe défonceur de porte… y a pas de peut être.

.

**Zacharias** : Et toi Theodore, tu oublies que je suis … ton père.

**Theodore** : Et toi tu oublies ce que je lui fais, à mon père ? (_montre un verre plein de coca qu'il garde à porté de main_) Ou bien…

**Djou** : Ah non ! Pas le canapé hein !

**Theodore** : Mais Smith nettoierait mes conneries, hein.

_ ._

_- Mais oui, bien sur que c'est toi._

**Hermione** : Fidèle au vrai Hagrid.

.

**Draco** : Il fait semblant de savoir mais il savait pas.

**Blaise** : (_scrutant Draco_) Au fond… Hagrid et toi … vous êtes pas si différent que ça.

.

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'ai dû m'asseoir dessus, malheureusement, mais j'imagine que ça sera bon quand même._

**Blaise** : (_grimaçant_) Et j'imagine qu'il espère pas que Potter ne mange la lettre.

**Harry** : (_fataliste_) Tu imagines bien.

_ ._

_- C'est moi qui l'ai fait… et les mots aussi._

**Draco** : En clair c'est pas mangeable.

**Theodore** : C'est ce qu'il vient de dire d'une manière détournée.

**Draco** : C'est pour ça que j'ai dis « en clair ».

**Zacharias** : (_frappant sur la tête du brun_) Bah oui, écoutes bien tous les mots que lui y dit.

_ ._

_On peut lire sur le gâteau : Happee Birthdae Harry._

**Theodore** : (_pâli_) Non. Il a pas écrit comme je vois qu'il a écrit.

**Zacharias** : Hey meurt pas hein. (_Lui tend une chips_) Tiens. Mange. Ca te remettra sur pied.

**Theodore** : (_attrape la chips et l'émiette sur la tête du blond_) Voilà ! Voilà ce que j'en fais de ta chips.

**Zacharias** : Bah au moins tu meurs plus.

_ ._

_- J'espère que j'ai pas fais de fautes._

**Zacharias** : Si si y a fait une faute à « Harry » … c'est le seul mot bien écrit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On commence à perdre, je trouve, le côté "critique du film" ... mais je penses que ça reviendra très vite : à partir du moment où Harry plongera dans le monde de la magiiiiie<br>_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

**_(je plaisante ... je poste demain : j'ai finis le chapitre 06 ... humour pourrit : je soooors)  
><em>**


	8. Chapitre 07

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 07

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**13**m**47**s jusque **0**h**15**m**25**s

**Divers**: Je pense ralentir dès à présent les chapitres ... Disons que j'aimerais prendre pas mal d'avance pour ne pas vous abandonner à la rentrée

* * *

><p><em>- J'suis pas très fort en orthographe.<em>

**Zacharias** : Y a pas très fort et pas très fort, hein.

**Theodore** : Non. Y a pas très fort, y a nul et y a … Hagrid.

_ ._

_- C'est pas tous les jours que votre petit protégé fête ses onze ans._

**Blaise** : Pour une fois qu'il est logique … dommage que ça soit pour dire ça. Le truc le plus évident du monde.

_ ._

_Hagrid sort son parapluie rose et allume un feu._

**Draco** : HAAAAAN l'enfoiréééé ! J'vais l'dire à mon père !

**Harry** : Essaie un peu, Malfoy.

**Draco** : Essaie un peu d'm'en empêcher, Potter. Il ne peut plus exercer la magie ! C'est … il est hors-la-loi.

_ ._

_Harry regarde Hagrid, choqué, les yeux ronds comme des billes._

**Zacharias** : On respire plus, Potter ? (_lui met une chips sous les yeux puis la mange_) Toi j'te donne pas de chips pour te remettre sur pied.

**Harry** & **Theodore**: J'vais le tapeeeeeeeeeeer!

_ ._

_- Excusez-moi mais… qui êtes vous?_

**Zacharias** : Je suis ton… père.

**Theodore** : J'm'en doutais de celle là ! Je m'en DOU-TAIS !

**Zacharias** : Non mais c'est con comme question. Y peut répondre quoi hein ? « Rubeus Hagrid. **Gardien** des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. »

_ ._

_- Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard._

**Zacharias** : Ah bah oui. JE SUIS TROP BON !

_ ._

_- Tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard, bien sur._

**Ron** : Hagrid s'est trompé d'endroit… il est chez Harry, pas chez Hermione.

**Blaise** : Weasley ? Plus un pour toi.

.

**Zacharias** : C'est quand même une phrase lancée dans le but de recevoir un « Gné ? Qu'est ce que c'est que Poudlard ? Ca se mange ? »

_ ._

_- Non ? Tu t'es jamais demandé où tes parents avaient appris tout ça ?_

**Zacharias** : Tout ça quoi ?

**Draco** : Emmerder son monde c'est inné chez certaines personnes, hein.

**Theodore** : Ca… j'te l'fais pas dire, Draco. Et tu parles en connaissance de cause.

_ ._

_- Tu es un sorcier, Harry._

**Draco** : Dit-il comme s'il venait de lui dire « Je sais que c'est toi qui a cassé le vase de ta mère, Harry … mais je ne dirais rien ».

**Blaise** : Il aurait du mal à casser le vase de sa mère : Voldoudou a fait péter la baraque. Et … a un peu zigouillé sa mère … et son père.

**Harry** : La ferme Zabini !

_ ._

_- Je. Je suis un quoi ?_

**Draco** : Un emmerdeur professionnel. Une tête de gland. Un abruti de première catégorie. Un…

**Theodore** : Au moins Potter, c'est quelque chose.

**Ysaline** : (_regarde Theodore puis Draco_) J'sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'sens que c'est méchant, ça.

**Draco** : Parce que ça l'est.

**Blaise** : Et puis vous avez vu la tête qu'il a fait ? Trop débile.

**Harry** : (_le regardant_) Hein ?

**Blaise** : OUAIIII comme ça la têêêête !

_ ._

_Vernon a l'air ennuyé._

**Zacharias** : Qu'il cache sa joie l'grand-père.

**Theodore** : Je doute qu'il ne soit grand-père … et j'aurais même tendance à douter qu'il ne le soit un jour. Enfin … pour le bien de l'humanité : vaudrait mieux pas.

_ ._

_- Non. Vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas un. Un sorcier._

**Ron** : Bein Harry, mon pauvre vieux … t'es complètement fêlé du ciboulot toi.

**Draco** : Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il ait raison et qu'il n'en soit pas un.

**Ysaline** : Tu veux re-pleurer mon petit ?

_ ._

_- C'est vrai je suis... Harry. Juste Harry._

**Blaise** : Typiquement ce qu'un môme de 11 ans irait dire à un gros Babar qui vient nous dire qu'on est un sorcier.

**Ysaline** : T'es sérieux là ?

**Blaise** : Bah non, bécasse.

_ ._

_- Et bien « juste Harry » il ne s'est jamais produit de choses bizarres, de choses inexplicables._

**Draco** : Genre pourquoi t'es moches.

_ ._

_- Quand tu étais en colère ou que tu avais peur._

**Blaise** : Soit : dès qu'il se voyait dans un miroir.

_ ._

_Hagrid sort une lettre et la tend à Harry._

**Zacharias** : Bah il l'aura eu sa lettre.

**Theodore** : Nààààn tu crois !

.

**Blaise** : Il a un parapluie magique … qui fait de la magie. Et il a une poche intérieure.

**Ysaline** & **Draco** : Eeeet ?

**Blaise** : Pourquoi il s'est assit sur le gâteau ?

_ ._

_Cher monsieur Potter, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer, que vous avez été admis au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie._

**Draco** : Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école. Des castors et des Balafres ambulantes. Et même une ribambelle de Belettes.

**Theodore** : J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils précisaient que Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Pour ceux qui savent pas ? Bah avec ou sans ça : ils connaissent pas.

_ ._

_- Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille, vous entendez._

**Draco** : Le cochon se réveille.

**Zacharias** : Il est con ton oncle dans le film, Potter. Il se débarrasserait de toi … n'importe qui de censé sauterait sur l'occasion.

**Theodore** : Jusqu'à présent ils ne m'ont pas parus des plus … censés. Parce qu'accepter Potter sous leur toit : c'est du délire.

**Harry** : C'est bon de se sentir aimé, Nott. Tu peux pas savoir.

**Theodore** : Je sais sans doute mieux que toi …

**Mégane** : OH OUIIIIIIII (_lui saute au cou_)

**Zacharias** : (_moqueur_) Oh ouiii (_lui saute au cou et lui fourre une poignée de chips dans la bouche_) Maintenant avales !

**Theodore** : Nán mais… nààn.

**Zacharias** : (_le force. __ET y arrives_) Ahahah! Smith: 1; Notty-Boy: 0.

**Theodore**: Djou … au final : y sont où les chiottes?

**Djou** : Troisième porte à droite. Et emmènes Potter avec toi !

**Theodore** : J'm'en passerais au moment venu.

_ ._

_- Quand nous l'avons recueillis nous nous sommes juré d'en finir avec ces sornettes._

**Draco** : Et il se prend pour qui, lui ? Pour Merlin. Non mais. Soit on naît avec, soit on naît sans.

**Hermione** : Donc tu admets qu'on ne peut voler les pouvoirs des gens !

**Draco** : Toi, la ferme.

**Hermione** : Tu parles depuis le début, Malfoy !

**Draco** : Oui mais moi… j'ai le droit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey la patate ... deux jours à attendre ce chapitre pour "ça" au final xD mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime t'enquiquiner comme ça ... mieux que te parler de patates, de chips, de frites... et tout ce que tu veux (ou ne veux pas justement)<br>_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	9. Chapitre 08

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 08

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**15**m**25**s jusque **0**h**16**m**42**s

**Divers**: Oui bon : oubliez ce que j'ai dis hier xD Qui lira verra.

* * *

><p><em>- Vous l'avez toujours su et vous ne m'aviez rien dit !<em>

**Zacharias** : Tu leurs a rien demandé non plus, Potter, hein.

**Harry** : Toi la ferme Smith.

**Zacharias** : Mais changez de disques un peu ! C'est toujours « la ferme » mais y a une foule d'autres trucs à dire.

_ ._

_- Oui nous le savions. Tu ne pouvais être qu'un sorcier. Ma merveilleuse sœur ayant été une sorcière._

**Draco** : Et les cracmolls c'est quoi ? Des sous-hommes ?

**Hermione** : Ah parce que c'est pas le cas à tes yeux, Malfoy.

**Draco** : Non. Y a que toi qui a ce… privilège.

_ ._

_- Mon père et ma mère étaient tellement heureux. Tellement fiers, le jour où elle a reçu sa lettre._

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Granger … comment t'as réagit, toi, quand un hibou a foncé dans ta fenêtre pour te dire que tu étais une sorcière.

**Djou** : Elle a sauté partout en hurlant « HIIIII je vais voir ZAAAACh ! Et THEOOO ! Et BLAIIISE ! Et DRACOOO ! Et ROOOOGUE ».

**Mégane** : Sois logique Djou : elle connaissait encore rien.

**Djou** : Mais t'es nulle Granger, en fait.

**Hermione** : Ca fait plaisir.

.

**Djou** : Theo, les chiottes … c'est la troisième porte, hein.

**Theodore** : (_se lève et prend Zacharias avec lui_) Toi tu ramènes ton cul.

**Zacharias** : Ca va être ma fête.

**Theodore** : (_le tue du regard_) T'es mort Smith. (_Montre sa baguette_)

**Ysaline** : C'est louche tout ça.

_ ._

_- Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille._

**Blaise** : Elle a l'air super jalouse en fait.

**Draco** : La jalousie c'est maaaaaaaaal. Hein Weasley.

_ ._

_- J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était._

**Harry** : Parfaite.

**Blaise** : T'en sais rien tu l'as pas connu.

**Draco** : (_regardant Blaise_) Ca, même moi j'trouve que c'est méchant.

**Blaise** : Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? (_rit_)

**Draco** : Oh que non.

_ ._

_- Un monstre._

**Draco** : Sans vouloir te faire de compliment et être sympa avec toi, Potter … j'suis sur que ta mère est moins monstrueuse qu'elle avait les bigoudis dans les cheveux. Et la robe de nuit de grand-mère.

**Blaise** : Ta grand-mère porte pareilles horreurs ?

**Draco** : Non.

_ ._

_- Puis elle a connu ce Potter._

**Draco** : Et après … c'est le drame : La Balafre est né.

.

**Zacharias** : Ca sert à quoi de me faire venir !

**Theodore** : Tu voulais quand même pas entrer, andouille ! (_sort des chiottes vas se laver les mains_) Smith ? (_lui lance un sort_)

**Zacharias** : L'enfoiréééééééééé ! J'vais te tuer à coup de chips !

_ ._

_- Et tu es arrivé._

**Draco** : Je suis trop bon !

**Djou** : Ah non… ça c'est Zacharias.

**Zacharias** : (_revenant_) Là j'suis nettement moins bon, j'pense.

**Djou** : Qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes… (_Voit Theodore_) Aaah il s'est vengé le bougre. Pas mal les cheveux roses.

_ ._

_- Je savais que tu serais comme eux._

**Blaise** : Chiant ?

**Draco** : Con ?

**Blaise** : Moche comme Theodore ?

**Theodore** : HEY !

_ ._

_- Tout aussi anormal._

**Blaise** : Oui, parce que chez les moldus il est normal de déménager dans un vieux phare délabré sur une petite île au milieu de nulle part et de laisser un inconnu dire à notre neveu qu'il est un sorcier … et l'accueillir à la mode « Grand-mère »

_ ._

_- Et pour finir, un beau jour, quelqu'un l'a fait exploser._

**Theodore** : (_s'empare du bras de Zacharias et hurle dans son oreille_) BAOUM !

.

**Blaise** : Dursley fait une sale tronche.

**Draco** : Comme depuis le début.

**Blaise** : Potter … ta mère elle aurait pas trompé ton père avec son beau-frère ? Parce que … vu la sale tronche que vous avez…

_ ._

_- Et nous avons hérités de toi._

**Ysaline** : Là j'avoue : c'est pas de bol.

_ ._

_- Explosé ! Vous avez dis que mes parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture._

Hermione : C'est assez stupide Harry… ta cicatrice à une forme d'éclair.

Draco : Et pourtant … c'est pas une lumière, le Pot'd'terre.

.

_Dudley s'empare du gâteau tandis que Hagrid s'insurge « comment un accident de voiture aurait pu tuer Lily et James Potter »_

**Zacharias** : Faut l'égorger comme un goret et le bouffer.

**Theodore** : J'aurais pas confiance moi.

**Zacharias** : J'te ferais un sandwich de Dudley alors.

**Theodore** : Vas crever avec tes cheveux roses.

_ ._

_- C'est une insulte. Un scandale !_

**Ron** : Pourquoi Hagrid est tout rouge ?

_ ._

_- Il n'ira pas là-bas._

**Draco** : C'est pas marrant : on a le vrai Potter : on sait qu'il ira.

**Ysaline** : Bougre d'âne ! T'as vu Harry Potter 6 aussi !

**Blaise** : Six saucisses ?

_ ._

_- Oh oh. Et je suppose que c'est un pauvre moldu dans votre genre qui va m'en empêcher._

**Draco** : (_se levant et faisant tomber Ysaline_) AH AH ! Potter ! Même ton gros lard les trouves inférieur !

_ ._

_On voit Dudley s'empiffrer._

**Draco** : Répugnant. Comment peut-il manger… ça.

**Hermione** & **Harry** & **Ron** : Je me pose la même question.

_ ._

_- Albus Dumbledore._

**Draco** : N'empêche… c'est pourrit comme prénom : Albus. Blanc Dumbledore

**Theodore** : Draco c'est mieux. Serpent, Dragon … Malfoy. La grande classe.

**Zacharias** : Et Theodore c'est cool peut être ?

**Theodore** : Don de Dieu … c'est classe, oui. Toi. Par contre.

**Zacharias** : Ca viendrait de Zechariah … souvenir de Dieu.

**Theodore** : Souvenir lointain j'espère.

_ ._

_- Je refuse de payer pour qu'un vieux timbré lui apprenne des tours de magie._

**Draco** : Dumby est timbré… oui.

**Blaise** : Mais s'il l'envoie pas là-bas : il se coltine toujours Potter.

**Draco** : Les boules pour eux.

**Harry** : Ca vous tuerais d'être un peu moins cons ?

**Draco** : Ca te ferait plaisir, non ?

**Blaise** : Donc ça a de fortes chances de nous tuer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= L'un des chapitres que j'aime le moins. Non que dis-je ... celui que j'aime le moins<em>**

**_= Patate : Trois jours à chercher pour rien ... c'est débile ... j'ai honte ... mais bon. (tu veux la chips de l'amitié ?)_**

**_= Lavette : On te voit plus au prochain chapitre. Et pour ceux qui s'étonneraient du changement de comportement d'Ysaline : déjà elle est bizarre donc ... faut pas chercher à comprendre ; et après la vraie elle est méchante et voulait Draco ... et moi zai eu peur :$_**

**_= Le chapitre 09 est écrit. Si le 10 est bouclé d'ici ce soir : vous avez un chapitre demain.  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	10. Chapitre 09

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 09

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**16**m**42**s jusque **0**h**19**m**00**s

**Divers**: Bouh :D

* * *

><p><em>- N'insultez jamais plus Albus Dumbledore devant moi.<em>

_Les menaçant avec son parapluie._

**Blaise** : J'me demande ce qui est le plus flippant… Hagrid ou le parapluie.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Donc il l'autorise à insulter Dumbledore quand il n'est pas là ? C'est débile… y devrait leur interdire tout court.

**Hermione** : Je comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous appréciez pas … vous êtes aussi chiant l'un que l'autre.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : La ferme Granger.

**Blaise** : Vous êtes flippant à parler en même temps.

_ ._

_Hagrid voit (enfin) Dudley et pointe son parapluie._

**Draco** : Il fait quoi ?

**Harry** : (_mort de rire_) Tu disais que Dudley ressemblait à un cochon non ?

**Draco** : J'ai dis ça, moi ?

_ ._

_Une queue de cochon apparaît._

**Theodore** : Euh … elle est ajoutée à son corps, non ?

**Harry** : Yép.

**Theodore** : (_grimace_) Je préfère même pas imaginer où.

_ ._

_Les Dursley hurlent. Harry sourit, rit._

**Draco**: Il prend son pied le Potter, là.

**Blaise** : Pour une fois.

**Draco** : Mais il va prendre cher par la suite.

.

_- Eu-euhm… si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça quand tu seras en Poudlard. En principe je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie._

**Theodore** : Quand tu seras à Poudlard, qui est une grande école de MAGIE, ne dit pas que tu as vu quelqu'un faire de la MAGIE. Logique.

**Zacharias** : En parlant de magie … tu peux me rendre ma sublime couleur naturelle.

**Theodore** : Tu veux redevenir blond ?

**Zacharias** : Oui. Et j't'embêterais plus.

**Theodore** & **Djou** : Menteur.

_ ._

_- Oh. On est pas en avance._

**Blaise** : Pourquoi il tourne sa montre dans tous les sens.

**Theodore** : Quelqu'un a dû changer sa petite aiguille pour caser une seconde grande aiguille, hein Blaise.

**Blaise** : Mais c'était marrant. Tu pensais que j't'avais saoulé ou drogué à ton insu.

_ ._

_Hagrid retourne arracher la porte._

**Draco** : (_Bas, à Ysaline_) Dans tous les films il aura l'air d'un gros sauvage.

**Ysaline** : (_sur le même ton_) Dans tous les films il aura l'air d'Hagrid.

**Draco** : (_se cale dans le fauteuil_) Allez mets toi mieux.

**Ysaline** : Je peux ? (_surprise_)

**Draco** : Tu préfères retourner par terre ?

**Ysaline** : (_sourit narquoisement à Djou et_ _Mégane_) Nananèreuh !

_ ._

_- Sauf si tu préfères rester ici, bien sur._

**Theodore** : Même moi j'aurais suivis Hagrid… plutôt que rester avec les Dursley. J'aurais peut être regretté après …

**Blaise** : Bah pourquoi ?

**Theodore** : Vu les mongoles que j'rencontrerais là-bas.

_ ._

_Harry y va._

**Hermione** : Y a de l'orage et il sort en T-shirt.

**Blaise** : Ton Potter n'a jamais été un génie hein.

**Hermione** : Y a Génie et connerie.

.

_- Tous les élèves devront obligatoirement se munir…_

**Theodore** : D'un cerveau.

**Zacharias** : Bah non apparemment… Lire ça en plein Londres moldus c'est débile.

**Theodore** : Et Hagrid doit connaître la liste, non ?

**Zacharias** : Bah oui. (Sourit, lui tends une chips) Tu veux toujours pas la chips de l'amitié ?

**Theodore** : En toute amitié alors… vas te faire voir.

.

_Hagrid dépasse le 44._

_- On peut trouver tout ça à Londres ?_

_Hagrid redépasse le 44._

**Draco** : Djou, j'pense que t'es retournée en arrière … on revoit le gros passer devant le.

**Djou** : Hey j'suis pas débile hein… j'ai rien fais.

**Mégane** : Ooooooooooh !

.

_- Quand on sait où aller._

**Hermione**: Harry!

**Harry**: Quoi?

**Hermione** : T'es toi même allé t'acheter tes affaires … comment t'as pu ne pas… acheter de livres pour connaître ce monde que tu découvrais.

**Harry** : Je suis un boss, j'y vais en free-style.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Et on voit ce que ça donne.

_ ._

_- Ah ! Hagrid ! Comme d'habitude, je suppose._

**Blaise** : C'est un habitué lui, ça se sent.

_ ._

_- Non merci Tom. Je suis en mission officielle pour Poudlard._

**Draco** : Emmener Potter acheter un chaudron, une baguette et toutes ses conneries. Quelle mission !

**Djou** : Si ça lui fait plaisir de penser ça… laisses le dans son trip.

**Harry** : Pourquoi vous êtes méchants avec les gentils !

**Zacharias** : Parce que ce sont les gentils.

**Djou** : (_rit_) On dirait un sketch des inconnus.

_ ._

_- J'aide le jeune Harry à acheter ses fournitures scolaires._

**Blaise** : HAAAN comment t'as trop de la chance Potteeeeeeeeeeer !

**Harry** : Encore en train de te moquer du monde.

**Blaise** : Bah oui. Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais vraiment t'envier ?

_ ._

_- Mon dieu mais oui ! C'est HARRY POTTER !_

**Tous** (_sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione_) : Et voilà ça commence.

_ ._

_Harry fait une tête… bizarre. Il semble surprit._

**Draco** : T'as une sale tronche … mais dans le film tu sembles moins moche qu'en vrai … quand t'avais 11 ans hein.

**Harry** : C'est un compliment non ?

**Draco** : Oui… pour le mec qui te joue. Pas pour toi.

.

_Le boucan cesse. Les regards se tournent vers Harry. __On chuchote des « Harry Potter », « C'est Harry Potter »_

**Ysaline** : (_mettant sa main sur les yeux de Draco_) Non non ne regarde pas.

.

_- Harry P-Potter._

**Theodore** : (_choqué_) Quirrel. Avec son turban… on le croirait vrai.

**Djou** : (_avec un air machiavélique_) C'est le vrai, Theodore.

**Zacharias** : Il m'a toujours fait flipper ce mec.

_ ._

_- C'est une grande joie pour moi de vous rencontrer._

**Draco** : On dirait qu'il va chialer.

**_ ._**

_- Tiens bonjour professeur je ne vous avais pas vu._

**Blaise** : C'est pas comme s'il était plus grand que les autres et qu'il pouvait voir les gens.

**Draco** : C'est pas non plus comme si Quirrel était là depuis le début.

**Theodore** : C'est pas comme si Hagrid était idiot.

**Zacharias** : J'suis malade ! J'commence à aimer les Serpentard !

**Theodore** : Si la maladie pouvait atteindre ta langue et l'empêcher de fonctionner.

.

_- Harry je te présente le professeur Quirrel. Il t'enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard._

**Blaise** : Pourquoi c'est Hagrid qui le dit, qui présente Qui-Qui et pas … Qui-Qui lui-même.

**Theodore** : Comme ça Hagrid a l'air intelligent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= Vous avez faillis ne pas l'avoir aujourd'hui ce chapitre là ; remerciez chaleureusement la meilleure Patate du monde (non c'est pas Theodore ... euh ... je rectifie) La meilleure patate FEMININE au monde :D<em>**

**_= Quelqu'un a-t-il eu son mail pottermore ? Si oui : quel jour d'inscription ?  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	11. Chapitre 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 10

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**19**m**00**s jusque **0**h**21**m**41**s

**Divers**: Bouh :D

* * *

><p><em>- Ah. Enchanté professeur.<em>

**Draco** : Lèche cul.

**Blaise** : Comment ça sonne trop faux.

_ ._

_- Tu vois Harry, j't'avais bien dit que t'étais célèbre._

**Draco** : Génial. Parce que c'est ce lourdaud qui le lui a dit, en plus.

**Zacharias** : Au bûcher ! (_Fait marcher son briquet_)

**Theodore** : Tu sais que t'es flippant, toi, parfois.

_ ._

_- Tous ces gens qu'on a vu, comment ça se fait qu'ils me connaissent._

**Ron** : Bah Hagrid t'as dit que t'étais célèbre. Ca doit aider quand même hein.

**Blaise** : Weasley… si t'étais pas un Weasley, si t'étais pas un Gryffondor, si t'étais pas un ami de Potter et si t'étais pas roux… j'pourrais presque t'aimer.

**Djou** : T'as quoi contre les roux ?

_ ._

_- Je m'demande si je suis le mieux placé pour répondre à ta question._

**Blaise** : Bien sur que non il n'est pas le mieux placé !

**Draco** : Je suis sur que même Granger en connait plus sur l'affaire que Hagrid.

**Hermione** : Tu viens de dire que …

**Draco** : A l'époque tu connaissais rien, non ? Alors tu vois le tableau.

_ ._

_Hagrid ouvre le passage en tapant sur les briques._

**Mégane** : Comment il peut retenir les briques où il faut taper ?

**Theodore** : Ca se voit pas mais y a un truc sur les briques.

**Mégane** : Sérieux ?

**Theodore** : Aucune idée … j'suis jamais passé par là. Le transplanage c'est plus rapide.

_ ._

_Les briques se rangent sur le côté._

**Blaise** : Bon au moins là… c'est un peu plus réaliste que la caverne qui disparaît dans le sixième film.

**Draco** : Tu parles, Charles.

_ ._

_- Bienvenu Harry, au chemin de Traverse._

**Draco** : Comment ils vont nous faire ce truc. Comment les moldus peuvent imaginer les chemins de Traverse c'est juste trop spécial… et magique.

**Theodore** : (_se cache les yeux_) J'veux pas voir le massacre.

_ ._

_- Et là toutes les petites affaires pour pratiquer la magie._

**Zacharias** : A part d'une baguette, on a besoin de quoi pour faire de la magie.

**Hermione** : De pouvoirs magiques.

**Zacharias** : Granger, ma petite … ça ne s'achètes pas, ça.

.

_Harry détaille tout._

**Zacharias** : Merde alors. Assez réussit. Pas parfait… mais pas foiré.

**Theodore** : Pour parler simplement, pas Blaise mais pas moi … donc Draco.

**Blaise** : (_boudeur_) Et j'pense pas être casé à la place de « parfait ».

**Theodore** : Manquerait plus que ça.

_ ._

_- Wouaaa regardez ça. C'est le nouveau nimbus 2000._

**Draco** : On dirait un jouet.

**Hermione** : C'est pour jouer au Quidditch donc c'est un jouet.

**Theodore** : Trois. Deux. Un.

**Draco** : QUOI ! Sorcière indigne ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas une sorcière ! C'est un NIMBUS 2000 ! Le meilleur balai de l'époque. Tss.

**Zacharias** : Doué le Notty.

**Theodore** : Non. Tristement habitué.

_ ._

_Harry est subjugué par le balai qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux._

**Ysaline** : Regardes où tu marches, Potter. Ou sinon… BOING

**Draco** : Ca lui arrangerait le portrait.

_- Mais Hagrid, comment j'vais faire pour payer tout ça ?_

**Blaise** : Tu entres dans le magasin, tu prends ce que tu veux puis… tu pars en courant. Non mais sans blagues, t'as de ces questions cons.

_ ._

_- Tu en as là-bas Harry Gringotts, la banque des sorciers._

**Draco** : Woua c'est trop KOULE !

**Ysaline** : Euh … de quoi ?

**Draco** : De rien… justement.

_ ._

_- Il n'y a pas de lieux plus sur, ça non. Sauf Poudlard, peut être._

**Hermione** : Je dirais même : assurément.

**Mégane** : Oui… c'est pour ça qu'en première année y aura Voldemort derrière la tête de Quirrel.

**Ysaline** : Qu'en seconde année y aura Ginny qui fera presque revenir Tommichou.

**Djou** : Qu'en troisième année un assassin, pas si assassin mais bon, s'introduit à Poudlard.

**Ron** : Et qu'on apprend aussi que mon rat est un psychopathe qui a vendu les Potter à Tu-Sais-Qui.

**Zacharias** : Qu'en quatrième année DIGGORY est mort !

**Draco** : Et qu'un mangemort évadé d'Azkaban sans que personne ne le sache n'ai prit l'apparence d'un auror qui était notre prof cette année là.

**Blaise** : Qu'en cinquième année y a … Potter et les autres débiles qui sont allées au ministère.

**Theodore** : Et que le crapaud rose a fait régner sa loi en toute impunité torturer les élèves avec sa plume.

**Harry** : Et qu'en sixième année Malfoy a su introduire les mangemorts à Poudlard.

**Hermione** : J'ai rien dis.

_ ._

_- Euh Hagrid. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces créatures ?_

**Blaise** : Des minis-Lui.

**Draco** : Mini qui ? Mini Potter ou Mini Hagrid ?

**Blaise** : Bah les deux. Y sont moches tous ensemble.

_ ._

_- Mais c'est pas la plus gentille des créatures._

**Blaise** : Et là on se demande tous …

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Pourquoi on a pas étudié les Gobelins pendant les cours de soins ?

**Blaise** : (_sourit_) Ouaip. Mais flippant que vous ne parliez encore en même temps.

_ ._

_- Reste près de moi._

**Djou** : Bon pas les plus gentils mais faut pas pousser non plus hein. Un coup de pied dans la tête et on en parle plus.

**Hermione** : Et comment il lui donne un coup de pied, hein, petite maline.

**Ysaline** : Bah… avec son pied. Grosse débile.

_ ._

_- Monsieur Harry Potter voudrait retirer un peu d'argent._

**Ysaline** : Et monsieur le gobelin en a rien à foutre.

**Hermione** : C'est un client, on se comporte bien avec les clients si on veut fidéliser la clientèle.

**Draco** : Mais t'es conne ou quoi Granger ? Y a Gringotts et Gringotts… c'est tout.

**Theodore** : C'est pas une lumière non plus la Granger, apparemment. Définitivement rien pour plaire.

_ ._

_- Est-ce que monsieur Harry Potter à sa clé ?_

**Draco** : Punaise à la place de Potter j'oserais pas dire non.

**Theodore** : On dirait qu'il va le bouffer. (_Se tourne vite vers Zacharias_) Non je ne boufferais pas de chips.

**Zacharias** : (_qui avait ouvert la bouche la referme_) J'allais rien dire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= Alors là j'étais vraiment pas partie pour vous le poster ce chapitre ... le dernier que j'ai en stock ; c'est uniquement grâce à la Patate que je l'ai mis ... pour lui montrer que MOI je suis gentille ! MOIIIIIIIIIII<br>_**

**_= Quelqu'un a-t-il eu son mail pottermore ? Si oui : quel jour d'inscription ?  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	12. Chapitre 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 10

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**21**m**41**s jusque **0**h**23**m**53**s

**Divers**: Ca a ralenti hein :D

* * *

><p><em>- Aaah, voilà la p'tite coquine.<em>

**Zacharias** : C'est qu'une clé hein, elle va pas se cacher au fond de sa poche, juste pour…

**Theodore** : (_prends une petite voix aigue_) Embêter ce gros balourd de Hagrid qui pensera qu'il m'a oublié.

**Zacharias** : T'es con, tu sais ça ?

_ ._

_- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a remit ceci._

**Ysaline** : Et le Gobelin, qui est encore plus intelligent que Theodorounet sait de suite à quoi ça fait référence. Bien suuuur !

**Draco** : Pourquoi il est plus intelligent ? Pourquoi c'est pas moi ?

**Ysaline** : Euh … t'es le plus beau, toi.

**Zacharias** : Alors ça ! Ca c'est pas vrai.

_ ._

_- C'est au sujet de vous-savez-quoi, dans le coffre… vous-savez-lequel._

**Theodore** : Ouai c'est la pierre philosophale…

**Zacharias** : Dans le coffre 713.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Elémentaire, mon cher Watson.

**Hermione** : Sherlock Holmes ?

**Theodore** : Miracle ! Granger à de la culture !

**Zacharias** : Pas nécessairement … la culture c'est comme la confiture : moins t'en as et plus tu l'étales.

**Blaise** : Elle doit vraiment pas être culturé !

_ ._

_- Coffre 687._

**Draco** : Génial Potter ! On peut maintenant venir te voler ton argent…

**Harry** : Comme si t'en avais besoin, Malfoy.

**Draco** : On a jamais trop d'argent, Potter… Hein Weasley !

**Theodore** : Et puis … savoir qu'il est à toi et qu'il te l'a volé : ça doit aider.

**Hermione** : Mais Gringotts est un endroit sur.

**Djou** : C'est moins sur que Poudlard, comme l'a dit Hagrid … tu vois le genre.

**Harry** : Ah ouai ça craint en fait.

**Blaise** : Un peu comme toi, quoi.

_ ._

_- Lampe, s'il vous plaît._

**Draco** : Dire « Pouvez-vous me donner la lampe, s'il vous plaît ? » c'est trop demander à ces bestioles.

**Hermione** : Et te taire, c'est trop te demander ?

**Mégane** : Mais ta gueeeeeeeeule !

_ ._

_- Clé, s'il vous plait._

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : (_se moquant de Draco_) Dire « Pouvez-vous me donner la clé ouvrant ce coffre, s'il vous plaît ? » c'est trop demander à…

**Ysaline** : Vous avez fait quoi dans les chiottes ? Depuis que vous êtes revenus vous êtes limites supportables.

_ ._

_La porte s'ouvre. Harry est subjugué._

**Draco** : On dirait que t'as jamais vu d'argent de ta vie, Potter.

**Blaise** : Quand on voit ses fringues … permet moi de douter, quand même.

**Draco** : Sur. Même Weasley s'habille mieux. (_Reçoit un coussin dudit Weasley_) Hey ! C'était un compliment !

_ ._

_- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'tes parents t'avaient rien laissés._

**Zacharias** : En tout cas ils l'ont laissé chez les cochons donc … j'pense qu'il devrait se méfier d'ses parents.

**Draco** : Ca serait amusant qu'il dise ça aux Weasley. (_Regardant Ron_) Tiens, tu me lances pas de coussins ? C'était méchant pourtant. (_Reçoit une chaussure_) C'est une solution.

.

_- Coffre 713._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans._

**Zacharias** : C'est le Vous-savez-quoi, Potter ! Bougre d'andouille.

**Theodore** : Pourquoi dire « coffre : vous-savez-lequel » si c'est après dire d'une petite voix chiante… le numéro du fameux coffre ?

_ ._

_- Je n'peux pas te l'dire._

**Blaise** : Et ça aurait pas été plus simple qu'il s'occupe de la pierre philosophale un autre jour ? Quand il aurait pas La Balafre dans les pattes ?

**Hermione** : On est plus à ça près … vu que par la suite Hagrid nous donnera toutes les informations nécessaires.

**Theodore** : Tiens Granger ! T'es pas assez intelligente pour tout deviner toute seule. J'suis choqué, là !

**Ysaline** : Et moi j'suis coco pops.

**Theodore** : Hein ?

_ ._

_- Ca concerne Poudlard. Une affaire très secrète._

**Blaise** : Récapépétons tout… Il sait déjà que Poudlard est censé être plus « sur » que Gringotts que c'est le coffre 713 que c'est « très » secret que ça concerne Poudlard. Ca fait pas mal quand même, hein.

_ ._

_Le Gobelin glisse son ongle dans la fente de la porte et le fait glisser._

**Zacharias** : Imaginez qu'il se soit cassé un ongle… bah il pourrait pas ouvrir la porte ! C'est balaud hein.

**Theodore** : Et que quelqu'un ait récupéré l'ongle… bah lui il peut l'ouvrir la porte.

**Zacharias** : A nous deux on peut conquérir le monde, la Patate !

**Theodore** : Et je ferais de toi de la purée que je ferais manger à mon chien.

**Blaise** : T'as un chien, toi, maintenant ?

**Theodore** : J'en aurais un pour l'occasion.

_ ._

_On voit un petit paquet emballé grossièrement._

**Draco** : Si c'est pas Hagrid qui l'a emballé … je suis un scroutt à pétard.

**Ysaline** : (_ferme un œil, penche la tête sur le_ _côté_) Un beau scroutt à pétard, alors.

**Theodore** : Faut l'dire vite.

**Zacharias** : Et à l'envers.

_ ._

_- Il faudra pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit, Harry._

**Ron** : Sauf une fois qu'on pourra le lire dans le Journal … hein Harry.

**Harry** : (_entre ses dents_) Ron tais-toi … tu me rends con.

**Ron** : (_hausse les épaules_) Je me venge du coup du serpent de tout à l'heure.

_ ._

_- Il ne me manque plus que … la baguette magique._

**Zacharias** : Pourquoi il l'a pas acheté en premier… c'est juste l'élément le plus important quoi… pourquoi ne pas commencer par ça !

**Theodore** : Parce que c'est Potter.

**Zacharias** : Toi, tu m'as volé la chips je-suis-toujours-d'accord-avec-Zach.

_ ._

_- La baguette ? Il faut aller chez Ollivanders, y a pas mieux._

**Ysaline** : Ollivanders il a le monopole sur les baguettes, non ?

**Djou** : Je dirais plutôt un oligopole … sinon il n'aurait pas précisé qu'il y a pas mieux.

**Ysaline** : Sauf qu'on parle de Hagrid… tout est possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= Pas mal de référence à mon humour de merde personnel ; donc si dur à comprendre : ne pas hésiter à demander (a)<em>**

**_= Pour la Patate c'est un chapitre amical entre nos deux gogoles hein_**

**_= Pour l'anonyme "gynny" : normalement non, c'est pas prévu (tu connais la patate non ?)  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	13. Chapitre 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 12

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**23**m**53**s jusque **0**h**26**m**49**s

**Divers**: Je suis làààà

* * *

><p><em>- J'ai encore quelque chose à faire, ça ne sera pas long.<em>

**Harry** : (_tout content_) Et là il va m'offrir Hedwige.

**Blaise** : On s'en tape, Potter.

**Theodore** : C'est là qu'il aurait dû aller chercher la pierre philosophale à Gringotts. Là ça aurait été « discret » et Potter n'aurait pas su le numéro du coffre.

**Zacharias** : Remarque… ils le disent donc bon. (imite la voix d'un gobelin) Coffre 713.

**Djou** : Vous avez raison en plus ! Wouw !

.

_- Il y a quelqu'un._

**Draco** : Ca aussi c'est une question assez débile. Si y a personne on va pas lui répondre.

**Theodore** : Y a que Blaise pour répondre « Y a personne » à cette question.

**Ysaline** : Et Coco Lapin dans Winny L'ourson !

**Blaise** : C'est qui lui ? Coco comme Draco et Lapin comme Theodore ?

**Theodore** & **Draco** : La ferme.

_ ._

_- Aaah, je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vous avoir vu, monsieur Potter._

**Draco** : C'est bon c'est que Potter hein.

**Theodore** : Mais non mais c'est Harry Potter !

**Ysaline** : On dirait le petit qui dit au vieux « Mais c'est un chien qui parle ! » dans Là-haut.

**Theodore** : Là-haut ?

**Djou** : Non rien… elle est dans ses références pourries.

_ ._

_Ollivander cherche une baguette._

**Draco** : On dit qu'une baguette choisit le sorcier, que le bois, le cœur et la taille jouent beaucoup… comment il fait pour proposer une baguette au sorcier alors qu'il ne le connait même pas.

**Blaise** : J'ai rien compris.

**Theodore** : C'est pas de ton âge, Blaise.

.

_- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que votre mère et votre père sont venus m'acheter leur première baguette._

**Draco** : C'est quand même pas très délicat de sa part de parler des parents de Potter… fin il est censé être un gentil lui.

**Theodore** : Il m'a fait le coup aussi… pas à toi, Draco ?

**Draco** : Un regard de mon père avait dû l'en dissuader.

**Blaise** : Et comment il peut se souvenir de tout !

**Theodore** : Peut être qu'il ne se souvient pas de tout… mais qu'il ne se souvient pas non plus de rien.

**Blaise** : (_imitant Theodore_) Donc il n'a pas ma mémoire, mais il n'a pas la tienne non plus… un peu comme Draco, quoi.

**Hermione** : Tu es si prévisible, Nott.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Ta gueule.

**Blaise** : Bah tiens ! Vous êtes encore une fois d'accord et vous parlez encore une fois en même temps. Vous avez un cerveau pour deux ou quoi.

_ ._

_Il lui tend la baguette, Harry la prends et le regarde bêtement._

**Draco** : Non mais … t'as vraiment fait ça, Potter ?

**Harry** : J'y connaissais rien, Malfoy !

**Theodore** : Y a ne rien connaître et ne rien connaître…

**Zacharias** : Et y a encore un niveau en dessous pour toi, Potter.

**Theodore** : (_surprit_) Joli, ça, Smith.

**Zacharias** : (_souriant, lui tend une chips_) Allez… la chips du « Miracle nous sommes d'accord ». Pour me faire plaisir.

**Theodore** : On va pas être d'accord, sur ce coup là, Smith.

.

_- Et bien faites le geste !_

**Harry** fait le geste et … saccage une partie de la boutique.

**Theodore** : Si il connaissait le geste…

**Zacharias** : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite.

**Harry** : C'est instinctif…

**Draco** : Ton instinct était en retard, alors, Potter.

**Harry** : Et mon poing dans ta gueule, il sera à l'heure, lui… au moins.

Draco : Essaie un peu.

.

_- Peut être… celle-ci._

_Un vase explose._

**Mégane** : Il a fait rembourser les dégâts ou pas ?

**Harry** : Non… j'ai pu filer à l'anglaise.

**Hermione** : Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter.

_ ._

_- Je me demande si…_

**Blaise** : Pourquoi cette tête de déterré… c'est qu'une baguette.

**Harry** : Non. Normalement elle ça sera la bonne.

**Blaise** : Bah oui mais c'est qu'une baguette.

**Harry** : Mais non triple crétin !

**Theodore** : Là j'suis d'accord avec Potter. Mais triple crétin (regarde Harry) C'est franchement pourrit comme insulte.

_ ._

_Il lui tend la baguette._

**Draco** : Pourquoi faire autant de cérémonie pour celle là.

**Harry** : Mais parce que ça sera la bonne ! Vous m'écoutez ou pas quand je parle !

**Draco** : Pour être tout à fait franc : j't'écoute rarement… t'as une voix qui me tape sur le système.

_ ._

_- Etrange. Vraiment très étrange._

**Blaise** : C'est lui qui lui a proposé cette baguette ou je me plante.

**Theodore** : Non non, pour une fois t'as raison.

**Zacharias** : Pour fêter ça : coca et chips pour tout le monde… sauf Potter et Granger.

**Hermione** : Ronald aussi est là, il est discret mais il est là.

**Zacharias** : Oui mais lui aussi a droit au coca et aux chips.

_ ._

_- Excusez-moi mais … qu'est ce qui est étrange ?_

**Harry** : C'est parce qu'en fait…

**Ysaline** : Potter qui répond à sa propre question… c'est marrant.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : (_donnant en même temps un coup à Harry_) Tais-toi un peu.

_ ._

_- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, monsieur Potter._

**Theodore** : Ah. Donc j'avais tords… Mais c'est pas humain de se souvenir de toutes les baguettes qu'il a vendu ! Y a des gens qui viennent de l'étranger pour lui acheter une baguette. Tous les ans il doit en vendre une quarantaine rien qu'aux futurs première année à Poudlard. Comment il peut…

**Djou** : Chhuuuut c'est qu'un film. Et c'est de la magie. Et de la fiction.

**Blaise** : Faux !

_ ._

_- Or il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui est dans votre baguette._

**Zacharias** : Il avait pas dit qu'elle contenait une plume de phénix.

**Theodore** : Mais on le savait quand même.

**Zacharias** : Mais penses à ceux qui le savaient pas ! « A que gné » pour eux.

**Theodore** : Bah non : ils comprendront quand même. La phrase n'est pas dure.

.

_- A fourni une autre plume. Une seule. Autre. Plume. Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ait convenue._

**Zacharias** : Mais il va accoucher à la fin !

**Theodore** : Si t'arrêtais de parler, elle devrait pas toujours mettre sur pause.

**Zacharias** : (_souriant à Djou_) Tu me pardonnes, hein ?

**Djou** : Non. Theodore : il est tout à toi. Fais le souffrir.

_ ._

_- Quand on sait que sa sœur… vous a fait cette cicatrice._

**Blaise** : Bah on le savait pas, donc normal qu'on ne soit pas étonné et qu'on trouvait pas ça étrange.

**Theodore** : Même moi j'le savais.

**Blaise** : Oui mais toi t'es nul … tu sais toujours tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= Y a eu mieux mais y a eu pire comme chapitre, non ?<br>_**

**_= J'l'ai écris pendant que mon second remède contre les furoncles bouillonnait ... soit en une bonne heure et demie (rarement aussi longue j'ai été)  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	14. Chapitre 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 13

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**26**m**49**s jusque **0**h**28**m**58**s

**Divers**: Je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine, essayer hein ... c'est pas sur

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Et qui possédait cette baguette ?<em>

**Zacharias** : Qu'on me rassure s'il vous plait ! Qu'on me rassure ! C'est une plaisanterie pourrite de Potter. Dites-moi oui sinon je me peeeeend.

**Theodore** : Non.

**Zacharias** : Oui mais toi ça compte pas. Tu offrirais une bouteille de whisky pur feu à celui qui m'aura tué.

**Theodore** : Même pas … je préférerais la garder pour moi, la bouteille.

**Blaise** : Et puis c'est lui qui t'aurait tué.

.

_- On ne prononce pas son nom._

**Draco**: Ah ah quel froussard. Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort.

**Blaise**: Tu ne faisais pas le malin avant. Maintenant qu'il est mourut pour de bon ça va … mais avant.

**Ysaline** : (_se tournant vers le blond, toujours sur ses genoux_) Alors là j'suis forcée de dire : dans ton cuuuul.

**Zacharias** : Et bien profond.

**Draco** : Vous allez laisser mon cul tranquille, oui ?

**_ ._**

_- La baguette choisit son sorcier, Monsieur Potter. Les raisons n'en sont pas toujours évidentes._

**Blaise** : Mais Siiii ! Potter est en fait un mégalomane refoulé. Son cœur balance entre le bien et le mal mais Dumby le manipulera tellement bien qu'il tombera du côté obscure de la force : le bien.

**Zacharias** : C'est moi ou sa phrase est pas logique.

**Theodore** : C'est pas toi.

**Zacharias** : (_souriant lui tend une chips_) KOUPIIIIIIIIIN.

_ ._

_- Mais ce qui est évident, c'est que vous êtes appelé à faire de grandes choses._

**Ron** : Ca il aurait pu le dire avant même que tu n'entres dans sa boutique … ça compte pas.

**Hermione** : Ron…

**Ron** : Bah quoi c'est vrai non ? (_se sert du coca_) Et le premier qui me dit non se prend du coca dans la figure.

**Djou** : Y a pas à dire : Theodore et Zacharias déteignent au lavage.

.

_- Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses. Terribles… certes. Mais stupéfiantes._

**Theodore** : J'le verrais plus de la même manière le Ollivander.

**Draco** : Y a pas tord non plus quoi.

**Ysaline** : Oui mais toi t'es un mangemort, donc tu comptes pas.

**Draco** : Bah voyons.

_ ._

_- Harry, Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire !_

**Draco** : Et il aurait pas pu attendre que tu sois sorti de Ollivander.

**Djou** : C'est moi ou bien sa phrase était assez …

**Draco** : Rooh c'est bon quoi !

_ ._

_- Ce-Celui qui m'a fait ça… Il a tué mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Blaise** : Il l'avait pas un peu fait comprendre quand ils étaient dans le vieux machin tout pourrit ? Quand il a balancé à Potter qu'il était un sorcier ?

**Djou** : (_réfléchissant_) Possible possible.

**Mégane** : Méééé-euuuh ! Vous bousillez tout le film quoi !

**Ysaline** : On s'en fou du film on a mieux. On a les vraiiiis. (_Étouffe Draco_)

**Draco** : Je comprends mieux Theo. Blaise à l'aide.

**Blaise** : Non j'te boude. Y a personne qui m'aime, moi.

_ ._

_- Les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gens biens…_

**Draco** : Y a qu'à voir Dumbledore.

**Harry** : Très drôle Malfoy. Très drôle.

**Draco** : Je suis sérieux, Pingouin va ! Il s'en foutait que tu crèves ou pas, tant que Voldy y passait aussi. Si tu survivais c'était un simple petit… bonus.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Bonus, bonus, il faut l'dire vite.

_ ._

_- Y a quelques années, un sorcier a mal tourné, très mal tourné._

**Draco** : Dumbledore.

**Blaise** : Mais nooon Voldoudou !

**Draco** : Dumbledore a quand même faillit mal tourner hein. Il le cache bien mais…

**Hermione** : Tellement bien que tu es le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

**Draco** : Et Grindelwald c'est quoi alors ? De la confiture !

_ ._

_- Ce sorcier s'appelait V. Il s'appelait V._

_- Vous pourriez peut être l'écrire._

**Draco** : (_ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry_) Ah ah Potter, t'es un petit rigolo toi. T'as vu comment il t'a écrit Joyeux Anniversaire ? Et tu penses qu'il saurait écrire Voldemort ? Ce que c'est naïf à cet âge là… Ralala.

_ ._

_- Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit._

**Draco** : T'as vu. I am trop fort.

**Blaise** & **Theodore** : You are trop con surtout.

_ ._

_- Très bien. Voldemort._

**Djou** : Franchement y a quand même pas besoin d'en faire du fromage blanc hein. VO-L-D-E-M-O-R-T n'importe qui saurait l'écrire.

**Harry** : Hagrid n'est pas n'importe qui.

**Blaise** : Tu sais Potter, ta phrase peut être jugée gentille …

**Draco** : Mais dans le cas présent ça fait surtout gros bouffon.

_ ._

_- Voldemort s'est mit à rassembler des adeptes._

**Draco** : Héhé.

**Ysaline** : (le tapant sur le haut du crâne) Héhé rien du tout. Lulu zigouillait des moldus.

**Draco** : Oh le saligaud ! Comment a-t-il osé ! J'ai honte d'être son fils.

**Ysaline** : C'est mieux.

**_ ._**

_- Il les a entraînés dans le monde des ténèbres._

**Draco** : Comme si. Les premiers mangemorts n'avaient pas à être entraînés dans le monde des Ténèbres.

**Theodore** : J'te l'fais pas dire.

_ ._

_- Quiconque lui résistait… était tué._

**Ron** : Bah y a pas dû avoir grand monde alors. Y restait pas mal de sorcier.

**Djou** : S'il veut que les sorciers règnent en maître sur la Terre pourquoi tuer tout plein de sorciers. Il devrait juste zigouiller les moldus.

**Draco** : Et les traîtres hein !

**Djou** : Bah si y a plus de moldu à aimer, à aider, à envier. Si y a plus de moldus : y a plus de traître fan de moldus. Soyons logique.

**Mégane** : Djou logique…

**Ysaline** : Ca fait peuuuuuur.

_ ._

_- Mais aucun de ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer n'ont jamais survécu._

**Theodore** : Juste un peu beaucoup logique…

**Zacharias** : Un Avada… ça pardonne pas.

_ ._

_- Aucun. Personne. Sauf toi._

**Blaise** : Ca fait déjà une personne donc ... pas de aucun ni de personne qui tiennent.

**Mégane** : Mais Rooh ! C'est pour montrer qu'il est exceptionneeeeeeeel !

* * *

><p><strong><em>= Y a eu mieux =  
><em>**

**_= Mmmm ... réouverture de kazeo donc ... blablabla lien profil blablabla  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	15. Chapitre 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 14

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**28**m**58**s jusque **0**h**30**m**27**s

**Divers**: Héhé pour l'instant ça marche =)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>- Moi ? Voldemort a essayé de… me tuer ?<em>

**Draco** : Pourquoi il a l'air aussi choqué ? Il avait pas encore compris que s'il était connu c'était pas pour ses magnifiques yeux verts…

**Theodore** : Qui ne sont même pas verts dans le film, hein.

**Djou** : Et pourtant tes yeux… c'est bien la seule pas trop moche chez toi.

.

_- Un mauvais sort très puissant._

**Mégane** : En fait… c'est débile comme film. Fin… un sortilège de mort ça va pas être gentil comme sort.

**Ysaline** : Ils ont dit que c'était le sortilège de mort ?

**Mégane** : Bah mis à part si Voldemort avait essayé de tuer Potter à coup de sortilèges de chatouillis… pas besoin d'être Einstein pour le savoir.

.

_- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à V… à Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

**Zacharias** : Trente secondes avant il disait Voldemort sans craintes… et là il change alors qu'on lui a fait aucune remarque.

**Theodore** : Et… Hagrid lui a pas dit qu'il était aussi appelé « Vous-Savez-Qui »… à moins que j'n'aie raté un épisode.

**Zacharias** : Je te perturbe trop hein Nott.

**Theodore** : (_soupirant_) Mais vas te pendre, l'abruti.

.

_- Et bien… on dit qu'il est mort._

**Draco** : Commencer sa phrase par « on dit » avec une musique pareille en fond sonore … c'est surtout pour dire « Il est pas morrrt Wouagabouga et il va te tueeeer tralala »

**Blaise** : Draco ? Même moi j'aurais pas sorti une phrase aussi débile.

.

_- Pour moi ce sont des balivernes._

**Blaise** : Potter n'a que onze ans … fin… même s'il est pas débile, mais non j'l'ai pas dis… il est ptéte pas non plus en âge d'entendre ça.

**Harry** : Merci de te soucier de ça, Zabini.

**Blaise** : Non mais y a de quoi rendre zinzin un pingouin quoi… on comprend mieux comment tu peux être comme ça.

**Theodore** : Mais Hagrid ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes.

.

_- Je pense qu'il est toujours vivant, mais trop faible pour continuer._

**Mégane** : Si on y regarde bien… tant que Harry est petit, trop jeune et idiot : Voldemort n'est plus, ou à peine quoi… mais dès qu'il est assez grand, capable d'entendre certaines parties de la vérité…

**Blaise** : Voldemort renaît ! C'est pas cool.

.

_- En tout cas une chose est sure… il y a une chose en toi qui l'a réduit à néant cette nuit là._

**Theodore** : Mais il est pas logique. S'il est réduit à néant, il est réduit à l'état de rien du tout…

**Zacharias** : Et un Rien du tout ça n'existe pas.

**Theodore** : Donc Voldemort n'existe plus.

**Zacharias** : Donc il serait mourut pour de bon.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Donc Hagrid se contredit lui-même.

**Hermione** : Il y a néant et néant hein.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Il y a aussi Granger et Intelligent, à ne pas confondre.

.

_- C'est pour ça que tu es célèbre, pour ça que tout le monde connaît ton nom._

**Draco** : Oh c'est pas pour ces affreuses lunettes rondes qu'il ose porter.

**Harry** : Mes affreuses lunettes rondes t'emmerdent, Malfoy.

**Ron** : Et pourquoi elles sont pas cassées ? Hermione est censée te les réparer dans le **train**, s'ils sont conformes à la réalité… alors pourquoi elles sont pas cassées.

**Zacharias** : On va y remédier (_prends les lunettes du brun qui protestes mais il est plus rapide… et les écrases_) Voilà.

**Theodore** : T'es vraiment un enfoiré, Smith.

_ ._

_- Tu es le Garçon qui a survécu._

**Ysaline** : Et le pire … Le Garçon qui veut pas crever.

**Draco** : (_surprit_) Bien trouvé ! Bravo.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi t'as l'air surpris hein… c'est normal que je sorte des trucs intelligents.

**Djou** : Il a dit que c'était bien trouvé… pas que c'était intelligent.

_ ._

_- Quoi vous voulez ma photo ?_

**Theodore** : Pour un grand ami des moldus et tout … j'le trouve quand même bien… pas sympa avec eux. D'abord il dénigre les Dursley, bien qu'ils ne le méritent… maintenant il est assez irrespectueux envers eux.

**Harry** : Mais ils ont pas à le regarder comme ça c'est tout aussi irrespectueux

**Draco** : Si je venais à croiser un bazar aussi grand que Hagrid… j'le regarderais aussi hein.

_ ._

_- Dumbledore attend impatiemment son. Enfin il m'attend impatiemment._

**Blaise** : Mais c'est pas logique ! Fin… les bourdes font pas naturelles. Ca fait trop… je commence à dire un truc pour l'intéresser puis je me corrige mais je sais qu'il n'oubliera pas.

**Draco** : C'est Hagrid… il se rend pas bien compte… qu'il parle à Potter.

**Harry** : Il me connaissait pas à l'époque.

_ ._

_- Ton train part dans dix minutes._

**Mégane** : Il prend pas un train SNCF j'espère… sinon il a encore plus d'une heure devant lui.

**Djou** : Sauf s'ils ont calculés le départ du train en partant du principe qu'il aurait 1h de retard.

**Mégane** : Donc l'heure de retard devient l'heure de départ et donc elle n'est plus considérée comme heure de retard donc … il y aura une heure de retard en plus.

**Ysaline** : Pfiouuuu

_ ._

_- Voilà ton billet. _

**Djou** : Vous avez déjà été contrôlé dans le Poudlard Express ?

**Draco** : Non. Je savais même pas qu'on avait des billets.

**Theodore** : Mais toi on voit que t'es un Malfoy donc…

_ ._

_- Ne le perds pas Harry, c'est très important. Ne le perds surtout pas._

**Theodore** : Il a onze ans quoi … il est censé le savoir.

**Zacharias** : Censé.

.

_- Londres-Poudlard. Voie numéro 9 ¾. Mais Hagrid, il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est écrit voie numéro 9 ¾. Ca n'existe pas._

**Ysaline** : (_récite_) _Les roses sont rouges__, __les violettes sont bleues__. __J'ai cinq doigts et je t'offre celui du milieu. Ca fait trop « poésie » qu'on récite en primaire._

_**Harry**__ : Je t'emmerde._

_**Draco**__ : Oses répéter._

_ ._

_- J'ai raison ?_

_**Draco**__ : Bah il est où Hagrid ? Il peut pas avoir transplané… _

_**Blaise**__ : Il a disparut … c'est pas possible._

_**Theodore**__ : Potter à monologué, il l'a saoulé donc il a profité que le nain s'écoutait parler pour prendre la fuite._

* * *

><p><strong><em>= Vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre... mais alors pas du tout<em>**

**_= Je rappelle que Kazeo est de nouveau ouvert ... donc :B  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	16. Chapitre 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 15

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**30**m**27**s jusque **0**h**32**m**38**s

**Divers**: Mmmm mouai

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><em>Harry avance dans King Cross.<em>

**Theodore** : C'est quand même bizarre… personne ne se demande pourquoi ce minimoys à lunettes se balade avec une chouette comme animal de compagnie.

**Draco** : Qui ferait attention à ce gogole à lunettes, justement.

**Zacharias** : Comment Malfoy t'as niquééééééééé, Nott !

**Theodore** : Jaloux ?

_ ._

_-Excusez-moi monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la voie numéro 9 ¾ ?_

**Ron** : Harry ?

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Potter, mais t'es con ou t'es con.

**Draco** : J'me demande comment tu peux encore te poser la question Theo. Non mais franchement ! Tu vas dans une école de SORCIER, donc tu te doutes bien qu'un MOLDU lambda ne va pas te dire « fonces dans le mur Potter, tu peux l'faire »

**Hermione** : C'est un film, je vous rappelle. Pas la réalité.

**Zacharias** : (_rapprochant de nouveau son briquet de Granger_) C'est un film avec « vous », donc tu n'es pas la réalité non plus. Donc si je te fais cramer, y a rien qui va cramer, c'est ça ?

**Hermione** : J'existe, que je sache.

**Theodore** : C'est là où Smith voulait en venir. Tu existes, dommage d'ailleurs, et tu es dans le film. L'autre était assez fidèle quand même, bien que pourrit… jusqu'ici Potter n'a jamais démenti la moindre « action » qu'il aurait pu faire : donc c'est pas des conneries non plus.

**Zacharias** : Hein Potter que t'as vraiment été voir un moldu pour lui demander.

**Harry** : (_ronchon_) Rooh la ferme.

_ ._

_- La voie 9 ¾, tu te paies ma tête, c'est ça._

**Blaise** : Y aurait de quoi, non ?

**Draco** : Blaise tais-toi, steuplait.

**Blaise** : J'fais partie des moins chiants et c'est après moi qu'on râle.

_ ._

_- C'est tous les ans la même chose ! La gare est pleine de moldus._

**Draco** : Bah en même temps c'est pas Pré-au-lard hein, c'est Kings Cross, une gare moldu.

**Blaise** : Weasley, c'est quand même pas ta sœur ce petit truc tout… moche.

**Ron** : Le petit truc tout moche t'emmerde, Zabini.

_ ._

_- Venez ! La voie 9 ¾ c'est par là._

**Theodore** : Weasley, ta mère est quand même pas aussi conne, hein.

**Ron** : Elle a juste tendance à parler fort.

**Zacharias** : Là c'est plus parler fort hein… c'est hurler pour trahir le code du secret.

_ ._

_- Allez Percy, toi d'abord._

**Djou** : Oooh mais Percy est rouuuux !

**Ron** : Bah normal hein.

**Mégane** : Bah non, tu verrais dans « La chambre des secrets » c'est une horreur !

**Ysaline** : Percy est pas roux dans le deux ! Non mais un Weasley pas ROUX ! C'est une honte ! Un scandale !

.

_- Fred, à ton tour._

_- C'est pas lui Fred, c'est moi._

_- Et vous osez prétendre que vous êtes notre mère, madame._

**Blaise** : Les blaireauuuux.

**Zacharias** : Un peu de respect hein !

_ ._

_- Oooh excuse-moi George._

_- Je plaisantais, Fred c'est moi._

**Ron** : Ils n'ont jamais compris que c'était pas drôle.

**Blaise** : (_parlant d'autre chose_) Non mais le bazar bizarre et petit c'est pas Weaslette quand même ! C'est pas possible.

**Harry** : Pourquoi pas.

**Blaise** : Je me parle à moi-même.

.

_- Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que vous savez comment on…_

_- Comment on se rend voie 9 ¾ ?_

**Theodore** : Potter le timide ? On aura tout vu.

**Zacharias** : (_regarde le paquet de chips qu'il a sur les genoux et dans lequel Djou se sert régulièrement puis regarde Theodore_) T'as mangé quoi comme chips là… celle de la moquerie.

**Theodore** : Innove un peu dans tes blagues, t'es lourd là.

_ ._

_Ron sourit à Harry. Harry grimace._

**Zacharias** : On t'a capté Potter hein !

**Harry** : Je pense pas avoir grimacé, par contre. C'est… un rajout dans le film.

**Theodore** : D'un côté c'est « amusant » quand on sait que vous serez ami… d'un autre on se demande comment vous pouvez l'être alors que ta première impression semble être partagée entre dégoût et pitié.

**Harry** : Nott, écoutes… je t'emmerde.

**Zacharias** : Nààààààn y a que moi qui peut l'emmerder ! (colle Theodore pour être chiant) Parce que je l'aimeuuuh.

**Theodore** : Smith. Les cheveux ne te suffisent pas ? Tu veux que je te fasse autre chose.

**Zacharias** : Un tas de choses, oui.

**Theodore** : (_le regarde, sourcils froncés_) En fait… j'veux bien que tu restes dans tes blagues de chips pourries.

**Zacharias** : Non en fait c'est marrant d'innover.

_ ._

_- Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est marcher droit vers le mur qui est entre les voies 9 et 10._

**Ysaline** : Et plus près de la 10, puisque c'est « ¾ » et non pas « ½ » par exemple.

**Draco** : Euuuh… ouai.

**Mégane** : Ca peut être « logique »… mais c'est bizarre.

_ ._

_- Et si tu as peur le mieux c'est de marcher très vite._

**Draco** : Elle demande quand même à un abruti de 11 ans de foncer consciemment dans un mur. Fin je sais pas moi mais bon… même en marchant très vite on a pas forcément envie de le faire.

**Blaise** : C'est soit ça, soit il retourne chez les Dursley.

**Draco** : Bah qu'il y retourne.

_ ._

_- Bonne chance._

**Zacharias** : Potter va juste aller foncer dans un mur pour aller ensuite enquiquiner son monde à Poudlard… y va pas encore aller tuer Voldemort, hein. C'est idiot de lui dire bonne chance déjà maintenant. Ca sert à rien.

**Hermione** : C'est vraiment étonnant de se dire que tu es à Poufsouffle, Smith.

**Zacharias** : Je suis simplement réaliste.

_ ._

_Harry fonce dans le mur et le traverse._

**Djou** : J'ai une question pour les sorciers… un moldu ne peut pas passer le mur, si ? Par exemple les parents moldus d'un enfant sorcier, comme ceux de Granger… y pourraient ? J'sais plus…

.

_Harry découvre le Poudlard Express._

_- 9 ¾ Poudlard Express._

**Theodore** : T'as bien demandé comment aller à Poudlard, non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'étonnes, Potter.

**Harry** : Parce que c'est un film, un acteur et que ce n'est pas moi.

**Theodore** : Il est pourtant à fond dans son personnage, et prend un air de demeuré comme si c'était naturel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= Avis mitigé<br>_**

**_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	17. Chapitre 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 16

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**32**m**38**s jusque **0**h**34**m**11**s

**Divers**: Bonzouuuur :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p><em>On voit le Poudlard Express avancer. Et on voit 5972.<em>

**Draco** : Ca veut dire quoi le 5972 sur le train ?

**Blaise** : Qu'il y a 5972 andouilles à bord.

**Theodore** : Et toi tu comptes pour 5970 c'est ça ?

.

_- Excuse-moi… j'peux m'asseoir ?_

**Zacharias** : Le train a l'air d'être parti depuis un moment déjà… fin… il vient pas tout juste de démarrer.

**Theodore** : Ca m'a l'air exact… et ?

**Zacharias** : Pourquoi ce pauvre gland n'arrive que maintenant pour demander à l'autre gland s'il peut s'installer.

**Blaise** : Smith… à tes yeux nous sommes tous des glands ?

**Zacharias** : Non (_regarde Theodore,_ _moqueur_) Lui j'dirais que c'est une frite.

_ ._

_- Y a plus d'places nulle part._

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : En clair, Potter… tu es un second choix. Voire même un choix par défaut.

**Harry** : C'est bon, j'ai compris, vous m'aimez pas… mais foutez moi la paix !

**Zacharias** : Oooh t'es triste ? (_lui tends une chips_) Tiens, et tu la donnes à Nott pour qu'il te râle dessus. Y a pas de meilleur « remonte moral »

.

_Ron va s'asseoir._

_- Au fait je m'appelle Ron. Ron Weasley._

**Ysaline** : Faux ! Tu t'appelles Ronald.

**Ron** : C'est kif-kif bourricot.

_ ._

_- Et moi Harry. Harry Potter._

**Theodore**: Ca fait quand même pas très naturel. Ils ont l'air de réciter une poésie … ou je sais pas mais ils ont pas l'air d'être en train de se présenter « naturellement ».

**Zacharias** : Une force supérieuuuuure les y poussaient.

**Draco** : Tu savais que t'étais connus Potter ! Et tu te présentes comme ça…

**Blaise** : Après comment tu veux qu'on ne te croit quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit comme « Harry Potter » mais que comme « Harry, juste Harry ».

_ ._

_Ron perd son sourire et fais des yeux ronds._

_- Alors. Alors c'est vrai. J'veux dire… tu as vraiment une. Une._

_- Une quoi ?_

_- Une cicatrice._

**Draco** : (_grimaçant_) Non mais … ce sont des gosses, d'accord j'veux bien mais … sérieusement : qui irait trouver ça « naturel ».

**Blaise** : C'est vrai que ça fait … euh…

**Theodore** : Pas naturel, peut être ?

**Blaise** : Ouai c'est ça.

.

_- Ah ah. Oui._

_Harry lui montre sa cicatrice._

**Draco** : Conclusion, faites une horrible cicatrice à un gamin comme Potter et il jouera à l'exhibitionniste.

**Harry** : Jaloux ?

**Draco** : Hum. Jaloux de quoi ? De pas avoir ta sale tronche ? Non mais tes lunettes rondes hideuses, ta balafre et tout ça … y a quoi à t'envier, dis-moi.

_ ._

_- Woua c'est dément._

**Zacharias** : Et tu ne le contredis pas, Potter (lui donne une baffe derrière la tête) Non mais t'as une cicatrice parce que t'as faillis être zigouillé, y a un gland qui trouve ça cool et toi… tu laisses dire.

**Harry** : La ferme.

**Zacharias** : Au tant de répartie qu'un canard, ça fait peur.

**Theodore** : Smith ! Un peu de respect envers les canards. Les canards sont nos frères.

.

_- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?_

_- Non merci. J'ai ce qu'il faut._

**Draco** : Euh … ça se mange ce truc bizarre ?

**Blaise** : J'aurais pas confiance.

**Theodore** : On dirait des doigts ou… j'sais pas mais on dirait pas de la nourriture. (Regarde Ron) T'avais fait des conneries pour mériter pareil repas ? Ou alors ta mère ne t'aime pas ou… Elle doit pas t'aimer j'pense.

.

_- On prend l'tout._

**Blaise** : Juste pour lui montrer que t'as de l'argent et que t'es pas obligé de manger les doigts !

**Draco** : Pour le rabaisser. Qu'il se sente mal.

**Harry** : Je ne le connaissais pas ! J'en savais rien. Faut arrêter d'être toujours sur mon dos.

.

**Zacharias** : Nott ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

**Theodore** : Je suis préoccupé.

**Zacharias** : Par quoi ? Par des chips ?

**Theodore** : Aaah si seulement … mais non. J'me demande pourquoi Potter est devenu ami avec Weasley alors que depuis qu'ils se sont croisés, et je parle du film mais bon, on a toujours l'impression qu'il est dégoûté par le rouquin, qu'il veut montrer qu'il est mieux et tout ça.

**Zacharias** : _(ne l'écoutant pas_) Par des frites alors ?

**Theodore** : Arrête ! J'vais avoir envie de frites sinon.

**Zacharias** : De… Hamburger frites.

**Theodore** : Mais tais-toi !

**Djou** : (_mettant sur pause_) On va laisser le joli petit couple finir leur scène de ménage puis on reprendra hein.

**Zacharias** : Chips-Saucisse ? Non mieux ! Tu es préoccupé parce que tu as envie de Chips-Frites !

**Theodore** : Mais ta gueule !

**Zacharias** : _(n'essayant plus de deviner, voulant surtout embêter son voisin_) Gnocchis aux patates ? Purée de patates ? Hachis Parmentier ?

**Theodore** : Mais stoooop !

**Zacharias** : pommes de terre sautées ? Pique nique avec des chips of course.

**Theodore** : Et GERHBETZH B. J'vais te manger !

**Zacharias** : J'ai mangé des chips tu sais.

**Theodore** : (_le tue du regard_) Mpf.

**Djou** : C'est bon ? J'peux reprendre ? Merci.

_ ._

_Harry sort des Gallions de sa poche._

**Draco** : Potter a plus de Gallions dans la poche que les Weasley n'en ont dans leur coffre à Gringotts.

_ ._

_Croûtard à la tête dans une boite de Dragée Surprise._

**Ron** : Dragée Surprise goût Imposteur dans ce cas là.

**Blaise** : Mmmm bien trouvé Weasley. Pour une fois j'suis fier de toi.

.

_- La surprise c'est les parfums. IL y a au chocolat ou à la menthe. Y a aussi épinard ou foie et tripes. George prétend qu'une fois il en a eu à la crotte de nez._

**Hermione** : Au moins… l'acteur de Ron a fait en sorte de… manger aussi proprement que le vrai.

**Blaise** : Pour savoir que ça a le goût « crotte de nez » faut savoir à la base quel goût ça a, non ?

**Theodore** : C'est comme le goût poubelle. Comment on sait que c'est poubelle hein ? On ne mange pas les poubelles puis chaque poubelle est unique dans son contenu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_= Pour le long échange Zach-Theo ... j'mettais promis de le caser dans un chapitre :D_**

**_= Pour le coup des canards ... lisez Electre de Giraudoux pour comprendre la référence _**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	18. Chapitre 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 17

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**34**m**11**s jusque **0**h**36**m**03**s

**Divers**: Faudra vraiment que j'augmente le temps passé pour chaque chapitre sinon ça va pas le faire

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p><em>- Ce ne sont pas des vraies grenouilles, j'espère.<em>

**Blaise** : Bah les Français en mangent bien hein. Alors pourquoi pas toi.

**Draco** : Les Français sont des sauvages !

**Zacharias** : Malfoy… aurais-tu des origines française, toi ?

_ ._

_- C'est un sortilège. Et puis ce qui compte : ce sont les cartes._

**Ysaline** : Un peu comme les Kinder Surprise : ce n'est pas le chocolat qui compte mais le cadeau à l'intérieur.

**Zacharias** : Des enfants surprises ? Qui voudraient d'enfants surprises ?

**Theodore** : Et s'il n'y a que les cartes qui l'intéresse : pourquoi il en mange ?

**Ron** : Parce que c'est bon.

_ ._

_- Dans chaque paquet il y a un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. Moi j'en ai déjà cinq cent._

**Draco** : Et comment tu fais pour en avoir cinq cent alors que ton repas est un… RBNI.

**Harry** : RBNI ? C'est quoi ça Malfoy ?

**Theodore** : Repas Bizarre Non Identifié. Du Malfoy tout craché.

_ ._

_- J'ai Dumbledore !_

**Blaise** : Parce que tu sais qui c'est ?

**Hermione** : Tout le monde sait qui est Dumbledore.

**Draco** : Les sorciers oui. Toi à la rigueur en tant qu'affreuse Je-sais-tout qui se respecte : oui. Potter euh…

**Theodore** : Non il ne peut pas savoir.

_ ._

_- J'en ai au moins six de lui._

**Blaise** : Ce n'est pas bien de manger trop de sucreries, Weasley. Et encore moins des trucs aussi chers que les chocogrenouille. Enfin cher… tout dépend des bourses mais bon.

_ ._

_- Il a disparu._

**Zacharias** : Non mais quel idiot.

_ ._

_- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il resterait là toute la journée._

**Theodore** : Là on retrouve notre petit Potter : totalement idiot

**Zacharias** : Mais comment t'es trop méchant en faiiiiit (_sourit_) T'es géniaaaaaal.

**Theodore** : Non je ne mangerais pas la chips de jesaispasquoi, Smith.

_ ._

_- Oh fait j'te présente Croûtard. Il est pitoyable._

**Mégane** : N'empêche qu'en troisième année tu feras une crise quand tu penseras que Pattenrond à bouffé Croûtard.

**Ron** : Si j'avais su quelle ordure était en fait ce rat : j'l'aurais bénie et j'lui aurais donné toutes les souris qu'il voulait.

_ ._

_- Fred m'a apprit un sort pour le faire devenir jaune._

**Blaise** : Comment c'est possible ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont déjà l'âge pour faire de la magie hors de Poudlard. Sont encore en premier cycle.

_ ._

_Hermione apparaît dans l'encadrement._

**Zacharias** : (_s'étouffe en mangeant une chips_) Nooon ce n'est pas ce truc là. Granger ! T'es ce truc là ? Nooon. Granger !

**Hermione** : La ferme Smith.

**Theodore** : En fait, à côté de ça… dans celui qu'on a vu la dernière fois : t'étais pas si horrible que ça.

_ ._

_- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville à perdu le sien._

**Djou** : Pourquoi donner son nom ? Ils en ont rien à faire que le mec au crapaud s'appelle Neville, Zacharias ou Theodore.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : La ferme.

_ ._

_- Oooh tu fais de la magie. Voyons ça._

**Draco** : Et vous l'avez pas tapé ? Pas envoyé chier ni rien ? Punaise mais… ARRRgh

.

_- Soleil jonquille et mimosa. Que ce gros vilain rat. En jaune soit colorié de la tête aux pieds._

**Theodore** : Weasley… tu t'es fait avoir et en beauté là.

**Zacharias** : Oh un rat jaune. T'es doué Weasley.

**Ron** : Foutez vous de la tronche d'Harry, plutôt que de la mienne. J'ai assez donné jusqu'à ma mort.

**Blaise** : T'as vu ça Potter : c'est beau la solidarité entre amis.

**Harry** : Je t'emmerde Zabini.

_ ._

_- Tu appelles ça "jeter un sort" ?_

**Zacharias** : (_mordant un coussin_) ARRRRGH mais elle m'éneeeerve !

**Djou** : (_retirant doucement le coussin des mains du blond_) Tu permets. Ca ne se mange pas.

**Zacharias** : (_se cogne du coup la tête contre l'épaule de_ _Theodore_) Elle m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve.

_ ._

_- Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite._

**Ysaline** : On se détend Dracoo ! On se détend. Et n'oublie pas : le meurtre ne résous rien.

**Theodore** : Un peu quand même hein.

_ ._

_- Moi je n'ai lancé que quelques sorts faciles, bien sur. Ca a marché à chaque fois._

**Theodore** : Mais comment elle a fait. Elle a pas le droit. Ils font n'imp ces moldus. Ils ont rien compris et…

**Djou** : C'est dans le livre.

**Mégane** : Mais c'est vrai que j'me demande pourquoi avant Poudlard, quand ils y connaissent carrément rien, ils pourraient. Et qu'une fois qu'ils commencent à savoir ils peuvent plus.

_ ._

_- Par exemple : Oculus reparo._

**Blaise** : Ca sert à quoi de réparer quelque chose qui n'est pas cassé ?

**Theodore** : Comme ça elle est sure que ça marche et qu'il ne puisse pas dire « Hep non toi tu m'as arnaquée ! Elles sont encore cassées mes lunettes » si on lui dit « t'es lunettes sont cassées ? » Il doit répondre non puisqu'elles ne le sont pas et là… Granger peut dire « Héhéhé c'est grâce à moi ».

**Hermione** : C'est grotesque.

**Zacharias** : Bah… les lunettes étaient pas cassées hein donc bon.

_ ._

_Harry et Ron se regardent._

**Blaise** : Weasley … c'est le mec qui te joue qui a des mimiques géniales ou en fait tu es génial et tu le caches bien ?

**Ysaline** : Zabini est malaaaaade !

.

_- Nom d'une chouette. Tu es Harry Potter. Je suis Hermione Granger. Eeeeeet toi tu es…_

_- Moi ? Ron Weasley._

_- Enchanté._

**Draco** : Granger ? Tu te disais à l'époque qu'il serait un de tes meilleurs amis, que tu l'aimerais, et tout le tralala ?

**Hermione** : Euh non.

**Draco** : Lui non plus.

_ ._

_- Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers on ne va pas tarder à arriver._

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi préciser « de sorcier » ils vont dans une école de sorcellerie, c'est un peu évident qu'ils ne doivent pas mettre des robes… de soirées ou des tenues d'elfe de maison ou… j'sais pas moi.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : (_souriant_) Alors tais-toi

**Ysaline** : Ton pote Theodore est méchant… et l'autre Smith aussi.

**Draco** : (_gentiment moqu_eur) Pauvre choute.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	19. Chapitre 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 18

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**36**m**03**s jusque **0**h**39**m**49**s

**Divers**: J'étais vraiment pas motivée, j'sais pas ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p><em>- Oh fait, j'te signale que tu as une tâche sur le nez.<em>

**Blaise** : Mais nooon c'est la banquette qui a une tâche… même deux.

**Zacharias** : C'était pas drôle ça.

**Theodore** : Je confirme.

**Zacharias** : T'es gentil toi.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** (_qui imite le premier_) : La ferme, abruti.

_ ._

_Le train arrive en gare._

**Zacharias** : Bien. Soit Hagrid a grandit depuis la dernière fois, soit c'est un train pour minimoys.

**Ysaline** : Tu sais pas te taire, toi, un peu ?

**Theodore** : (_ricane_) C'est toi qui dis ça ?

_ ._

_- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait. Allons allons soyez pas timides._

**Draco** : De un y a encore personne qui est descendu du train donc c'est normal que personne ne le rejoigne.

**Blaise** : De deux qui voudrait aller le voir, mis à part Potter et les deux idiots qui l'accompagnent.

**Djou** : On se croirait dans Pokémon là. Quand Miaouss s'imagine un scénario avec leur boss et que… ma gueule

_ ._

_- Allons dépêchons, dépêchons._

**Theodore** : Y a pas le feu au lac quoi.

**Zacharias** : Dommage, les barques seraient moins lentes… et quelques barques auraient pu cramer.

**Theodore** : La tienne, par exemple.

**Zacharias** : T'aurais été tout triste de ne jamais me connaître.

**Theodore** : Bah voyons, et tu oublies de dire que Granger est la femme de ma vie.

**Zacharias** : (_regarde Granger_) Je te plains.

_ ._

_Ils montent les escaliers on voit Draco brièvement._

**Theodore** : J'suis toujours aussi content de pas être dans le film.

**Zacharias** : Ils t'ont pas mit ? Les enfoirés !

**Djou** : T'y es pas non plus tu sais.

**Zacharias** : Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent… les seuls qui en valent la peine ne sont pas mit.

**Theodore** : C'est un compliment ça, non ?

**Zacharias** : Les chips sont pas nette, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

_ ._

_- Vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons._

**Harry** : Dites-moi qu'on va pas voir la répartition !

**Djou** : La ferme.

**Mégane** : On la verra pas.

_ ._

_- Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard._

**Hermione** : Tiens elle t'a regardé Malfoy.

**Blaise** : Simple jeu de la part des gloglos qui ont fait le film, non ?

**Draco** : Non mais c'est quoi cette coiffure, j'aurais jamais osé quitter ma chambre avec ça sur la tête alors aller dans une gare, puis dans un train puis à Poudlard.

**Djou** : J'ai jamais compris pourquoi fallait un train. C'est moldu quoi.

**Theodore** : Avant y en avait pas, mais les moyens sorciers comme transplanage ou portoloin sont pas toujours très sécurisés et discrets.

**Mégane** : Mais… et les sangs purs… ça les a pas choqué de devoir utiliser un truc moldu ?

**Theodore** : Tu penses qu'ils ont eu le choix ?

_ ._

_- Pendant votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille._

**Zacharias** : Pas d'bol.

.

_- Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison, toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre._

**Draco** : Potter : t'as fait perdre plus de points à Gryffondor que tu n'en as fait gagner, non ?

**Theodore** : C'est pas dit, Dumbledore avait quand même le chic pour leur redonner des points un peu sans raison.

**Djou** : Comme en première année.

.

_ - A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons._

**Draco** : Elle aurait dû préciser que Dumbledore fera en sorte que ça ne soit Gryffondor.

**Hermione** : Faut accepter la défaite, Malfoy.

**Blaise** : Sauf qu'on avait gagné !

**Theodore** : Et que ça remonte à notre première année : y a prescription là.

**Draco** : Non mais c'est juste que Potter et tout ça sont toujours en train de se plaindre de « Ouai Rogue il est trop partial, il avantage toujours les Serpentard et il nous saque, nous, les pauvres et adorables petits Gryffondor » mais ils disent jamais que Dumbledore les avantages.

.

_- Trevoooor !_

**Draco** : Bouleeeets.

**Hermione** : C'est bien de s'en prendre à des gens qui sont pas là pour se défendre.

**Zacharias** : Imaginez… Londubat à Serpentard.

**Theodore** : Vaut mieux pas, non.

_ ._

_- La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer._

**Zacharias** : Elle allait déjà bientôt commencer avant qu'elle se mette à parler donc bon.

**Theodore** : Mais tais-toi !

**Zacharias** : T'aimerais bien hein.

_ ._

_- C'était donc vrai. Ce que j'ai entendu dans le train._

_Harry se tourne, et on voit sa cicatrice._

**Harry** : Vas-y Malfoy, j'suis prêt à entendre ta remarque.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Non mais tu peux pas la mettre encore plus en évidence ta balafre.

**Draco** : Ils l'ont fait à ma place.

_ ._

_- Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard._

**Draco** : C'est pas vraiiii (_glisse dans le fauteuil_)

**Ysaline** : Arrêtes ! J'vais tomber si tu continues.

**Draco** : J'veux disparaître. J'ai envie de me taper là.

**Zacharias** : J'peux l'faire si tu veux.

**Theodore** : Qu'on ne dise plus, après ça, que Smith n'aide pas son prochain.

_ ._

_Seamus regarde Harry._

**Ron** : Le petit bazar c'est Seamus ?

**Djou** : Oui. Ils ont un peu oublié qu'il était censé être blond… mais bon. C'est pourtant pas dur à trouver… un blond !

**Ysaline** : Au pire, ils font comme pour Felton-Malfoy ! Ils les teignent.

_ ._

_- Moi je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._

_Ron ricane._

**Blaise** : Bonjour la discrétion.

**Hermione** : Discrétion ? Avec Ron ? Il ne connait pas ce mot là, Zabini.

**Blaise** : (_regarde le rouquin_) J'aurais pas aimé à ta place, t'as vu comment elle te rabaisse !

**Theodore** : Mais il le sait…

**Zacharias** : C'est juste son petit côté maso.

.

_- Mon nom te fait rire. Inutile de te demander le tiens. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley._

**Theodore** : Ca serait presque méchant.

**Zacharias** : La frite se déchaîne. Et c'est toi la frite hein Nott, histoire que tu me dises pas que tu ne te sentais pas concerné.

**Theodore** : Ta gueule.

.

_- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter._

**Hermione** : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir…

**Blaise** : Un mini Lucius Malfoy sous le nez.

**Theodore** : En plus ridicule. Au moins Lucius Malfoy il en jette.

_ ._

_- Evites de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux._

**Zacharias** : Avis à la population ! Malfoy n'est pas un gens douteux !

_ ._

_- Je peux te conseiller._

**Theodore** : Et moi aussi Potter : tout ce que te dira Malfoy : fait l'exact opposé. Mais bon comme tu ne serreras même pas sa main. Je dis n'importe quoi. Je sors. Pas taper.

**Zacharias** : (_le frappe_) Trop tentant.

_ ._

_- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils._

**Blaise** : Un peu quand même hein pour rester avec Weasley, Granger, Hagrid et toute cette bande de patates.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	20. Chapitre 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 19

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**39**m**49**s jusque **0**h**43**m**56**s

**Divers**: J'aurais vraiment cru ne pas le mettre... et pourtant

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Il n'est pas réel, le ciel. C'est un plafond magique qui fait croire à un ciel étoilé. Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard.<em>

**Theodore** : Comment sa voisine fait pour pas la taper ?

**Hermione** : Elle sait se tenir, elle.

**Theodore** : (_lève les yeux au ciel_) Bah voyons.

**Hermione** : Puis bon : toi on te voit pas… tu n'es que jaloux des autres.

**Theodore** : (_soupire_) Il est certain que je meurs d'envie d'être ridiculisé par une bande de moldu minimoys. Parce que j'aime ça.

**Hermione** : Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable.

_ ._

_- Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur._

**Ron** : Et y aurait pas pu attendre qu'on soit installé. On aurait été plus attentif.

**Theodore** & **Hermione** : C'est beau de rêver.

**Zacharias** : Ca fait peur de voir que vous pouvez penser la même chose.

.

_- Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt._

**Blaise** : C'est quoi déjà le nom de cette forêt ? La forêt autorisée ?

**Draco** : Ca aurait été un comble qu'elle ne soit interdite quand même.

**Theodore** : Je pense bien que c'était la forêt interdite… qui est interdite.

**Zacharias** : Il devait préciser pour Potter je pense.

.

_- De plus notre concierge, monsieur Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'accès au troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit. A moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

**Hermione** : Il aurait juste dire que c'était interdit… Ca éveille la curiosité là.

**Theodore** : D'un autre côté, si on ne sait pas pourquoi c'est interdit, on peut considérer que ce n'est pas une interdiction fondée et qu'on a donc pas à s'y plier.

**Hermione** : Nott : tu m'agaces.

**Theodore** : (_prends une chips dans le paquet de Zacharias_) Tu veux la chips de l'inimitié ?

**Zacharias** : (_choqué_) NOOOOTT !

**Theodore** : La chips de l'amitié a déjà été mangée, petit Leprechaun.

_ ._

_- Hermione Granger._

**Hermione** : Et tout ceux avant ne comptent pas ?

**Theodore** : Tu comptes pas non plus hein.

**Harry** Sois sympa, Nott, veux-tu ?

_ ._

_- Oh non. Très bien. On s'détent._

_- Une malade cette fille, moi j'te l'dis._

**Blaise** : Potter a déjà oublié toutes ses grimaces dégoûtée ?

**Draco** : Bah Weasley craint moins que Potter en fait : j'le plaindrais le rouquin.

**Ron** : Je suis dans un monde parallèle ! AU SECOUUUUR !

**Zacharias** : Weasley, ma main va venir te frapper à la perpendiculaire si tu ne cesses pas de dire des conneries

.

_- Draco Malfoy._

**Draco** : Non mais c'est quoi cette tête ! Non mais c'est quoi ces cheveux ! Non mais c'est quoi ça !

**Blaise** : Bah c'est toi.

.

_Mcgonagall allait poser le choixpeau mais il n'est pas encore sur la tête de Draco que :_

_- Serpentard._

**Zacharias** : Classe quand même hein.

_ ._

_- Tous les sorciers et sorcières qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard._

**Zacharias** : C'est beau les préjugés.

**Blaise** : Pettigrow était à Serpentard ! C'est trop fort !

**Draco** : Et Quirrel aussi ! On est trop bon !

**Hermione** : Tu sais ce qu'on dit : trop bon, trop con.

_ ._

_- Susan Bones._

**Zacharias** : Moon ! Nott ! Puis Potter ! Pas Bones !

**Theodore** : L'alphabet moldu est étrange très étrange.

**Blaise** : C'est qui le mec à côté de Bones ? Il est bizarre et…

**Ysaline** : Imaginez c'est Blaise.

**Blaise** : Je me pends !

**Djou** : En plus c'est possible… comme pour Theodore on parle d'eux dans le chapitre répartition.

_ ._

_Harry regarde Rogue et a mal à la cicatrice._

**Draco** & **Blaise** : Mais c'est pas Rogue zut !

**Theodore** & **Hermione** : Il y a Quirrel juste à côté… c'est fait pour semer le doute.

**Zacharias** : Nott, je te déshérite : tu n'auras plus de chips. On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi.

**Theodore** : C'est pas moi c'est elle !

_ ._

_- Ronald Weasley._

**Draco** : Tu pouvais pas avoir l'air plus con, Weasley. Je félicite ton acteur.

**Ron** : La ferme Malfoy.

**Blaise** : Londubat. Finnigan. Thomas. Potter : ils sont pas encore passés et on appelle **Weasley** ? Faudrait leur apprendre un alphabet correct hein.

_ ._

_- HA ! Encore un Weasley._

**Blaise** : Peur d'un chapeau… t'es grave hein, quand même.

_ ._

_- Avec toi pas la moindre hésitation : Gryffondor._

**Zacharias** : Il a été plus rapide avec Malfoy… j'dis ça : j'dis rien.

**Theodore** : Ne dis rien… ça vaut mieux.

**Hermione** : Valable pour toi aussi Nott.

**Theodore** : Elle m'éneeeeeeeeeeeerve.

_ ._

_- Harry Potter._

_Tout le monde se tait, les applaudissements cessent._

**Draco** : (_soupire_) Potter. Non mais quel horreur. Imaginez il aurait pas survécu à Voldemort.

**Djou** : Et bien tu serais un gentil petit mangemort stupide et borné.

**Theodore** : Boarf… il est un gentil petit imbécile stupide et borné… c'est pareil hein.

.

_- Mm difficile. Très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage._

**Blaise** : Il confond courage et stupidité.

.

_- Et des qualités intellectuelles aussi._

**Zacharias** : (_étonné_) Potter ? T'as fait comment pour lancer un sortilège de confusion au choixpeau ?

**Harry** : La ferme.

**Zacharias** : Ah tu sais pas non plus.

_ ._

_- Il y a du talent._

**Draco** : Pour désobéir au règlement pour t'attirer des ennuis pour faire tuer tes proches… oui pas mal de talent.

_ ._

_- Un désir de faire ses preuves._

**Theodore** : Et pourtant aux yeux du reste du monde : il n'a rien à prouver.

**Draco** : Tss tu parles, Charles.

_ ._

_- Alors où vais-je te mettre._

**Blaise** : (_criant_) 4 Privet Drive !

**Draco** : Ca aurait été bien.

_ ._

_- Pas à Serpentard. Pas à Serpentard._

**Blaise** : Y a pas de risques, Pot'd'terre.

**Harry** : Oooh tu serais surpris.

**Draco** : (_en train de manger une chips_) ARGH ! Quoi !

**Ysaline** : (_lui tapote l'épaule_) Dis-toi que tu as échappé au pire… n'y penses pas et manges.

_ ._

_- Pas à Serpentard n'est ce pas._

**Theodore** : Bah il vient de le dire.

**Hermione** : Nott, arrête de passer pour plus bête que tu n'es réellement.

**Theodore** : (_moqueur_) Parce que c'est possible.

_ ._

_- Il vaut mieux… Gryffondor !_

**Draco** : C'est sur qu'il vaut mieux.

**Blaise** : Imaginez on aurait eu Potter.

**Theodore** : Dumbledore aurait fait quoi ? Il aurait avantagé Serpentard ?

**Ysaline** : Et Rogue aurait fait comment avec Potter ? Puni et retiré des points aussi ou pas ?

**Djou** : Oooooh et y aurait eu pas mal de pendaison à Serpentard. « NAOOON PAS POTTEEER »

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Pas mal de Hermione pour faire plaisir à la Patate... elle m'en réclamait justement  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	21. Chapitre 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 20

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**43**m**56**s jusque **0**h**47**m**22**s

**Divers**: Contrairement à LSE et ACAECA, je sais pas si je posterais aussi mercredi : on verra

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>Tout le monde applaudit.<em>

**Draco** : Merlin mais quel suspense ma foi.

**Harry** : La ferme Malfoy.

**Djou** : Potter tu te tais sinon j't'enferme dans les chiottes.

**Blaise** : Tiens : ça faisait longtemps.

.

_Mcgonagall réclame le silence._

**Hermione** : Tiens Zabini tu n'es pas passé. Comme c'est étrange.

**Blaise** : Grangeeer ! Mais tu sais dire des trucs intelligents ! Pas possible !

**Theodore** : Parce que c'est intelligent, ça ?

.

_- Votre attention s'il vous plaît._

_Dumbledore se lève._

**Ysaline** : J'ai juste une remarque à faire… pourquoi c'est pas Dumby qui réclame le silence si c'est lui qui parle.

**Draco** : Parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

**Ysaline** : D'accord. Merci.

.

_- Que le banquet… commence._

_Les plats se remplissent._

**Mégane** : Ca demande une sacrée coordination non ?

**Theodore** : Je suppose que oui… oui.

**Hermione** : Génial ! Il suppose lui maintenant.

**Zacharias** : Granger… tais-toi par pitié.

.

_Draco fait un petit sourire en coin._

**Draco** : Non mais j'aime pas ma tête !

**Blaise** : C'est qui le mec bizarre en face de toi. Regarde ! Le brun là !

**Draco** : Un BBNI !

**Ron**, **Zacharias** et **Ysaline** : Gné ?

**Theodore** : (_traduisant_) Brun Bizarre Non Identifié.

_ ._

_Ron mange. Une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main._

**Blaise** : Ecœurant.

**Zacharias** : Je dirais même plus… Wesleyen.

**Blaise** : Sale ! J'aurais pas aimé.

_ ._

_- Je suis moitié-moitié, mon père est un moldu… ma mère une sorcière._

**Ysaline** : Et toi t'es brun et non pas blond !

**Theodore** : C'est qu'une couleur de cheveux hein.

**Ysaline** : Imagines t'aurais été blond au lieu d'être brun ! Smith aurait été roux au lieu d'être blond ! Ron aurait été euh … blanc au lieu d'être roux ! C'est qu'une couleur ?

**Theodore** : Oui.

**Zacharias** : Et Granger …

**Ysaline** : Inexistante.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Alors je suis près à ressembler à Potter.

_ ._

_Hermione sourit._

**Blaise** : T'as un sourire débile Granger. On dirait que tu sais pas couper ta viande.

**Draco** : Elle est pas habituée à manger avec des couverts.

**Ysaline** : (_lui tape la tête_) Les moldus ont des couverts.

**Draco** : Je sais ! Mais elle peut être l'exception confirmant la règle, non ?

_ ._

_- Dis-moi Percy… qui est le professeur à côté du professeur Quirrel._

**Zacharias** : C'est Rogue ?

**Theodore** : Non, tu reconnais pas Madame Bibine ?

**Zacharias** : Aaaaah oui maintenant que tu le dis.

_ ._

_- C'est le professeur Rogue. Le directeur de Serpentard._

**Draco** : On a du bol hein.

**Harry** : Faut l'dire vite et à l'envers… même si au final c'est un gentil.

**Blaise** : (_réfléchissant_) Hein bol du a on.

.

_- Et qu'est ce qu'il enseigne ?_

_- Les potions._

**Blaise** : Et il va pas le faire pour tous les profs quand même, hein ?

**Djou** : Non t'en fais pas.

**Blaise** : Sinon y aurait fallut le taper.

**Djou** : Mais tu peux le taper quand même.

.

_- Mais tout le monde sait qu'il préfère les forces du mal. Il veut le poste de Quirrel depuis des années._

**Theodore** : Quirrel il était pas à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

**Zacharias** : Tu sais bien que si.

**Theodore** : Alors pourquoi… bref j'comprends rien, c'est pas grave.

**Hermione** : C'est pas nouveau.

**Theodore** : Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu stupide, Granger. Trouves toi une autre victime.

**Hermione** : Victime ?

**Theodore** : Je suis victime de ta bêtise.

_ ._

_Ron se servait quand Nick Quasi sans tête apparait._

**Draco** : Jolie le petit cri, Weasley.

**Ron** : C'est pas moi qui aie crié.

**Blaise** : Si l'on part du principe que le mec joue ton rôle, on peut dire que le temps du bazar il est toi et donc que tu as crié.

**Hermione** : Et que Nott, Smith et toi n'existaient pas.

_ ._

_Les autres fantômes arrivent._

**Zacharias** : N'empêche… nous avec le Moine Gras on a l'air ridicule.

**Blaise** : Un peu oui. Surtout si on le compare au baron.

_ ._

_- Bonsoir Sir Nicholas. L'été a été agréable ?_

**Draco** : Sans une armée de Gryffondor enragés il ne peut que l'être. Non ?

_ ._

_- Maussade. Le club des chasseurs sans tête à rejeté une fois encore ma candidature._

**Zacharias** : Bah en même temps dans « sans tête » y a un peu « sans tête ».

**Hermione** : Il est QUASI sans tête hein Smith.

**Theodore** : Et si à un devoir t'as QUASI tout bon… t'as tout bon ?

.

_- Mais j'vous connais… Vous êtes Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête._

**Blaise** : Où l'art de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler.

**Draco** : Ou l'art d'être l'hôpital se moquant de la charité.

_ ._

_- Quasi-Sans-Tête. Comment peut-on être Quasi-Sans-Tête ?_

**Theodore** : C'est pas dans (_l'imite_) « L'histoire de Poudlard » ?

**Hermione** : Si tu l'avais lu tu saurais que non.

**Theodore** : Page 123 on parle pour la première fois de Salazar Serpentard. Avant on avait parlé de Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Salazar n'apparaît pour la première fois qu'à la page 123.

**Hermione** : (_détourne la tête_) Ron peux-tu me passer le coca s'il te plaît ?

.

_- Comme ceci._

**Theodore** : Répugnant.

**Draco** : Ecœurant.

**Zacharias** : Gerbant.

**Blaise** : Trop coooool !

_ ._

_- Méfiez vous des escaliers : ils n'en font qu'à leur tête_.

**Theodore** : Alors Granger, qui faut-il remercier pour ces escaliers idiots.

**Hermione** : Je sais pas.

**Theodore** : Ce n'est pas dans L'histoiiiire de Poudlaaard ?

**Hermione** : Si peut être je… sais pas. Je sais plus. Tu m'embrouilles !

_ ._

_- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. Ne trainez pas ! Allons, dépêchez vous._

**Blaise** : Mais il arrête pas une seconde de râler lui ?

**Ron** : Non. Il arrête pas.

**Draco** : Comment tu fais pour tenir ?

**Blaise** & **Theodore** : Et tu crois que nous on fait comment ? On a pas le choix.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	22. Chapitre 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 21

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**47**m**22**s jusque **0**h**50**m**00**s

**Divers**: Pour une fois j'ai rien à dire alors... je dis rien

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Le dortoir des garçons est en haut au fond à gauche, celui des filles en haut à droite.<em>

**Ysaline** : Ca sert à quoi d'opposer les dortoirs gauche et droite… puisque les escaliers des filles font toboggans pour les mecs ?

**Blaise** : Sérieux ! Vous avez un toboggan vous ?

**Theodore** : Il est probable que nous aussi, Blaise.

**Djou** : Vous avez jamais essayé de monter ?

**Draco** : Elles savaient très bien venir toutes seules.

_ ._

_- Vous y trouverez toutes vos affaires, on vous les a déjà montées._

**Ysaline** : Imaginez il aurait dit « Vous ne trouverez pas vos affaires. Vous devez retournez les chercher dans le train »

**Djou** : Là Potter aurait regretté de ne pas être à Serpentard.

**Harry** : JAMAIS !

**Mégane** : Potter… Djou ne te demande pas ton avis.

_ ._

_Harry regarde par la fenêtre._

**Blaise** : T'étais triste Potter ?

**Draco** : Tes moldus te manquaient ?

**Harry** : Non. Mais…

**Ysaline** : La ferme.

**Draco** : (_souriant_) Tu sais que tu me paraît de moins en moins flippante. Au contraire : tu sembles… normale.

**Ysaline** : Parce que je paraissais flippante et anormale ?

**Theodore** : On se demande comment c'est possible.

_ ._

_Et caresse Hedwige._

**Zacharias** : Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici la bestiole ?

**Hermione** : Ca s'appelle un oiseau.

**Theodore** : Ca s'appelle même une chouette, Granger. Woua !

**Harry** : Nott qui défend Smith, on aura tout vu.

**Theodore** : Je ne le défends pas…

**Zacharias** : Il enfonce Granger.

**Theodore** : Ce qui est fondamentalement… différent.

**Harry** : Suis-je bête.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Et tu poses encore la question ?

_ ._

_Harry et Ron courent._

**Blaise** : Si Rusard vous avait vu courir dans les couloirs…

**Draco** : Il vous aurait assassiné sur place et laissé vos cadavres pourrir au fond d'un placard.

_ ._

_Ils arrivent alors que tout le monde écrit._

**Ysaline** : Si Mcgonagall est en chatte… qu'est ce que ces crétins d'élèves pouvaient écrire ?

**Hermione** : Elle peut d'abord avoir été humaine puis leur avoir montré. Ou écrit une consigne sur le tableau. Ou…

**Blaise** : Oui oui on s'en fou.

_ ._

_- Ouf. On y est. Imagine la tête de la vieille Mcgonagall si on étaient arrivés en retard._

**Draco** : Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce rouquin là connait forcément Weasley ! Ils sont trop proches !

**Blaise** : Proches ?

**Draco** : Dans leur connerie.

.

**Hermione** : Les écoutes pas Ron.

**Ron** : Oh mais moi j'écoutes personne. J'suis neutre. J'suis la Suisse.

**Ysaline** : Ronald le p'tit suisse.

_ ._

_- Vous êtes vachement douée._

**Zacharias** : Fayot.

.

_- Oh je vous remercie monsieur Weasley. Mais il serait peut être plus utile que je vous métamorphose vous et monsieur Potter en montre à gousset. Ainsi l'un de vous arrivera peut être à l'heure._

**Blaise** : En fait là on est dans un rêve de Mcgonagall non ?

**Draco** : Montre à gousset. Weasley n'aurait même pas les moyens de s'en acheter une.

**Hermione** : Elle parle de métamorphose.

**Draco** : T'as déjà vue une montre à gousset pauvre, toi ?

**Theodore** : (interloqué) C'est une manière de voir les choses.

.

_- On s'est perdu._

_- Ou alors peut être en plan de l'école._

**Ysaline** : Non mais ça doit être grand Poudlard quand même hein donc… on peut taper Potter mais pas Ron.

**Draco**: Why not?

**Ysaline**: Bah… Ron c'est Ron donc il est pardonnable. Mais Potter c'est Potter donc il ne l'est pas.

_ ._

_Rogue entre dans la salle._

**Ysaline** : Djouuu retourne en arrière !

**Djou** : Pourquoi ?

**Ysaline** : Son entrée est trop parfaite pour n'être vue qu'une fois.

_ ._

_Rogue entre dans la classe, une seconde fois donc._

**Theodore** : Bah j'pense que c'est l'un des seuls gens qui ne ridiculise pas la personne d'origine.

**Mégane** : L'un des seuls, oui.

.

_- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. Aussi je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions._

**Ysaline** : Punaise mais il est… parfait

**Draco** : N'exagérons rien quand même.

**Harry** : Oh si il est bien. J'me demande même s'ils n'ont pas prit le vrai, l'ont un peu arrangé pour qu'on ne voit pas que c'est le vrai… puis casé dans le film.

**Djou** : Potter… arrêtes de dire des imbécilités sinon tu vas.

**Zacharias** : Dans les chiottes.

_ ._

_- Néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés qui possèdent des prédispositions…_

**Theodore** : C'est moi ou le faux Rogue regarde Draco ?

**Blaise** : Ce n'est pas toi.

**Theodore** : La bonne blague.

**Draco** : Je ne suis pas nul hein.

**Theodore** : Hum. Faut l'dire vite.

**Zacharias** : Et à l'en-mm mm

**Theodore** : (_la main devant la bouche du blond_) Tu ne dis rien sinon Blaise va le dire…

.

_- Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à emprisonner l'essence. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur. Et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon._

**Blaise** : Comment le mini-Malfoy boit les paroles du faux-Rogue.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi pour eux vous les distinguer des vrais… et que nous… non.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi elle pose la question ? Tu ne connais pas la réponse ?

.

**Theodore** : Pour un premier cours de potion il est assez… flippant quand même.

**Zacharias** : Couard.

**Theodore** : Crétin.

**Zacharias** : C'est tout ce que tu as à dire là ? C'est une blague ?

**Hermione** : Rooh mais taisez vous à la fin !

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	23. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 22

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**50**m**00**s jusque **0**h**52**m**14**s

**Divers**: Donc non seulement j'ai rien mit la semaine dernière (désolééééé) mais en plus ce chapitre est pas terrible terrible. Pour autant : il n'est pas autorisé de me tuer (sinon j'vous force à bouffer des patates)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Cela étant, je suppose que certains sont venus à Poudlard en possession d'aptitudes si exceptionnelles qu'ils se sentent assez surs d'eux pour ne pas se montrer attentif.<em>

**Blaise** : Là pour le coup je dirais quand même pauvre Potter.

**Theodore** : J'avoue… il prend des notes sur ce que dit Rogue et se fait encore… remarquer.

**Zacharias** : C'est Rogue hein, tête de pioche. Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? Qu'il dise « Oh monsieur P-Potter c'est un si… si grand honneur ».

**Draco** : Non qu'il lui demande un autographe.

.

_- Monsieur. Potter._

**Ysaline** : Y a que Rogue pour réussir à rendre le nom « Potter » classe.

**Draco** : Et encore… non sans mal.

**Djou** : J'en connais une qui, si elle avait été là, t'aurais pendu par les pieds pour avoir osé dire ça.

**Mégane** : Ouaip un tel sous entendu elle l'aurait pas pardonné.

** .**

_- Notre. Nouvelle. Célébrité._

**Ysaline** : C'est vrai qu'il doit être un chouilla flippant quand on a onze ans.

**Djou** : Nàààn il doit être trop cool !

**Harry** : Faut l'dire vite.

**Zacharias** : Et à l'envers ! (_regarde Theodore, moqueur_) Ah ah !

**Blaise** : Cool trop être doit il nààn !

.

_- Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?_

**Theodore** : Trop simple ! La goutte du mort vivant, le somnifère !

**Zacharias** : Et Granger qui lève la main… on dirait qu'elle a une crampe.

_ ._

_Bref regard entre Harry et Hermione._

**Draco** : Vous avez l'air parfaitement ridicule !

**Blaise** : Non mais c'est quoi ce… film.

_ ._

_- Vous ne savez pas._

**Ron** : (_en train de manger des chips_) Qu'il est perspicace

**Theodore** : Weasley, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

**Zacharias** : On ne parle même pas du tout.

**Theodore** & **Hermione** : Et c'est lui qui dit ça !

.

_- Essayons encore._

**Draco** : Il a de l'espoir.

**Mégane** : L'espoir fait vivre.

**Ysaline** : Et si j'espère la mort de quelqu'un… ça le fait vivre ?

_ ._

_- Où iriez vous monsieur Potter si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoar ?_

**Theodore** : Mais c'est bidon ! Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre… même si c'est pas dit que j'en ai une à portée de main. Mais c'était une question donnée !

**Harry** : Nous étions en première année hein.

**Theodore** : Oui certes mais : même Granger le savait.

**Ron** : Hermione est une miss-je-sais-tout.

**Theodore** : C'est une manière gentille et polie de dire qu'elle était chiante ?

**Ron** : (_le regarde fixement_) Pas du tout.

**Zacharias** : C'est un pas du tout qui veut dire non…

**Theodore** : Mais un regard qui me dit que oui.

_ ._

_- Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le Tue-loup ?_

**Theodore** : Mais raaaaaaaah ! Y en a pas ! C'est la même plante qu'on connait aussi sous le nom d'Aconit !

**Harry** : Et après tu parles de Hermione hein.

**Theodore** : Weasley ? Je te donne deux gallions si tu casses les lunettes de Potter puis que tu lui casses la gueule.

**Ron** : Je ne ferais rien en dessous de vingt gallions.

**Theodore** : (_se tourne vers Zacharias_) Smith ?

**Zacharias** : (_donne un coup de pied dans le dos de Potter_) T'auras pas mieux.

**Theodore** : J'm'en contenterais.

**Blaise** : Pourquoi ne pas taper toi-même ? Tu tapes bien pourtant.

**Theodore** : J'vais pas m'abaisser à ça.

**Ysaline** : HAAAN comment il est méchant Theooo !

_ ._

_- A l'évidence la célébrité ne fait pas tout._

**Blaise** : Et il a eu besoin de rencontrer Potter pour le comprendre !

**Draco** : Peut être qu'en général les célébrités qu'il connaissait étaient intelligentes mais que là il a eu la preuve que ce n'était pas une règle…

**Ysaline** : Ou bien l'exception qui confirme justement la règle.

**Draco** : Elle me fait peur quand elle sort pas des trucs débile.

**Djou** : Elle doit pas te faire peur souvent alors, ça va.

_ ._

_- Œil de lapin et ballon gomme. Change ce verre d'eau en verre de rhum._

**Ysaline** : Il avait onze ans et voulait déjà un verre de rhum ?

_ ._

_- Qu'est ce que Seamus cherche à faire avec ce verre d'eau ?_

**Zacharias** : A changer ce verre d'eau en verre de rhum… à tout hasard.

**Blaise** : C'est ce qu'on appelle une Question Débile !

**Theodore** : Encore une..

_ ._

_- Le changer en rhum. Il a réussi à obtenir un thé très léger hier._

**Draco** : Bien Weasleyyyyy !

**Blaise** : Et c'est bien connu : le rhum c'est juste un thé alcoolisé.

**Ysaline** : T'es sérieux !

**Blaise** : Bah oui tu savais pas ?

_ ._

_- Mais ensuite…_

_Une grosse explosion se fait entendre._

**Ron** : C'est bien Seamus ça… y a pas de doutes.

.

_Tout le monde reçoit son courrier, des paquets, des lettres. Ron reçoit quand à lui la Gazette du Sorcier._

**Draco** : Comme si des mômes de onze ans, à Gryffondor de surcroît… ne liraient la gazette. En plus d'être un ramassis de conneries, c'est…

**Theodore** : Un torchon quotidien.

**Hermione** : Ferais-tu mieux qu'eux, Nott, avant de critiquer ?

**Theodore** : Oui, et j'aurais pas de quoi être fier car même Potter pourrait faire mieux.

**Zacharias** : Ptéte pas quand même.

_ ._

_Ron met le journal sur le côté et prend sa lettre._

**Draco** : Ah ! j'allais dire !

_ ._

_- Je peux te l'emprunter ?_

**Blaise** : Potter craint.

**Djou** : Ca fait depuis le début du film, donc même pas une heure, que vous nous le faites comprendre.

_ ._

_Neville ouvre une boite avec un Rapeltout_

**Djou** : C'est quand même bien beau l'idée d'un rapeltout mais…

**Mégane** : Comment Neville a-t-il pu attraper le paquet déjà ?

**Djou** : Mmm. Puis même ça sert à quoi puisque savoir qu'on a oublié un truc : c'est pas dur. Mais savoir ce qu'on a oublié par contre.

_ ._

_- Hé regardez ! Neville a reçu un rapeltout._

**Blaise** : MUHAHAHAHAH Honte intergalactique !

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	24. Chapitre 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 23

**Repérage** : Début du film : **0**h**52**m**14**s jusque **0**h**53**m**18**s

**Divers**: Hmmm j'pense que 1 min 04 j'ai jamais fait si court

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus.<em>

**Theodore** : Comme c'est étonnant.

**Blaise** : Tu nous l'aurais pas sorti, toi ?

**Theodore** : Non, pas besoin d'étaler ma science pour montrer que j'en ai.

.

_- Quand la fumée devient rouge, ça signifie qu'on a oublié quelque chose._

**Draco** : C'est quand même un comble qu'une sang de bourbe comme Grange ne soit obligée d'en apprendre autant à de soi-disant sorciers.

**Ysaline** : Techniquement Granger est une sorcière mais… je me tais.

**Blaise** : Mais c'est con parce que si on oublie un truc, si on l'a oublié… comment on doit s'en souvenir ?

**Theodore** : Parfois le simple fait de savoir que tu as oublié quelque chose t'aides à te souvenir du quelque chose en question.

**Blaise** : Mouai.

_ ._

_- Bah oui. Le problème c'est que j'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi._

**Blaise** : (_s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil_) J'ai rien dit. Vous pouvez oublier.

**Draco** : Oh que non on va pas oublier.

**_ ._**

_- Hé Ron, il y a eu un cambriolage à la banque Gringotts._

**Draco** : Le lieu le plus sur après Poudlard. Donc c'était obligé qu'il y ait un problème là-bas vu… ce qu'est Poudlard.

**Theodore** : Et vous avez pas remarqué que…

**Zacharias** : Que les problèmes à Poudlard, et Gringotts aussi mais ça on s'en fou, on commencé pile poil l'année où Potter a rejoint le monde magique. C'est pas qu'une coïncidence hein.

**Harry** : C'est décidé : je déteste les Serpentard.

**Ysaline** : Parce qu'avant tu les aimais ?

**Harry** : Avant j'avais rien contre Nott et Smith.

**Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Smith est un Poufsouffle hein.

**Mégane** : Qui parle de lui à la troisième personne.

_ ._

_- [..] L'œuvre de sorciers adeptes de magie noire._

**Draco** : Donc un Serpentard, of course.

**Hermione** : Il n'y a pas que les Serpentard, Malfoy.

**Draco** : Je le sais bien, Idiote. C'était pour me moquer des conclusions hâtives dont tes potes et toi êtes friands.

**Hermione** : On ne vous a pas soupçonné d'avoir cambriolé Gringotts.

**Blaise** : Encore heureux : on avait onze ans.

_ ._

_- Les gobelins, tout en reconnaissant qu'il y a eu effraction, répètent que rien a été volé._

**Draco** : C'est un peu dans leur intérêt. Dire que le coffre a été partiellement volé, pillé, voire entièrement, n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on appellerait une bonne pub.

_ ._

_- Le coffre en question, numéro 713, avait été vidé un peu plus tôt dans la journée._

**Zacharias** : Ah oui parce qu'ils disent carrément le numéro du coffre. C'est un appel au crime.

**Theodore** : Potter et Granger, vous qui savaient toujours tout : pouvez vous me dire comment ils ont pu faire pour arriver jusqu'à ce coffre ? Puis pour l'ouvrir, car on a bien vu qu'il fallait un Gobelin.

_ ._

_- C'est bizarre, c'est le coffre où je suis allé avec Hagrid._

**Ysaline** : Forcément. Ce qu'il est con. Si c'était pas le même coffre ça serait pas drôle et donc pas dans la Gazette et… puis bon, je me tais parce que je m'enfonce.

**Draco** : Un peu oui. Mais on a l'habitude maintenant.

**Ysaline** : Fais gaffe, j'vais retourner avec Theo hein !

**Theodore** : Ah non !

**Ysaline** : Alors avec Blaise.

**Blaise** : J'suis mieux tout seul en fin de compte.

**Ysaline** : J'vais vous enfermer dans les toilettes avec Potter, pour la peine.

**Theodore** & **Blaise** : Tu veux venir ?

_ ._

_Les trois Gryffondor se regardent._

**Draco** : Granger, c'est votre amie ou pas à cette époque.

**Ron** : Ou pas.

**Draco** : Alors pourquoi elle est là ?

_ ._

_- Bienvenu à votre premier cours de vol._

**Draco** : Ils vont pas mettre ce que je pense qu'ils vont mettre, hein ?

**Ysaline** : Bien sur que si ils vont mettre ce que tu espères qu'ils ne mettent pas.

**Draco** : Pas juste.

**Ysaline** : Caliméro !

_ ._

_- Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez._

**Blaise** : Pas sympa la Bibine Moldu.

**Djou** : Elle est mieux, la vraie ?

**Blaise** : Non. J'aurais tendance à la trouver pire.

_ ._

_- Tout le monde vient se placer à gauche de son balai._

**Draco** : Encore faut-il savoir distinguer la droite et la gauche.

**Zacharias** : T'as qu'à regarder sur Nott, si t'es pas sur.

**Draco** : Je connais ma droite et ma gauche.

**Zacharias** : Dans le doute : laisses ton regard dévier.

_ ._

_- Tendez la main droite au dessus du balai._

**Zacharias** : Elle est gentille, elle l'a tendue avec vous pour que vous ne vous trompiez pas.

**Draco** : Et mon poing dans ta tronche, il va te tromper.

**Theodore** : Ah non ! Y a que moi qui le frappe !

**Zacharias** : Personne ne me frappe. Vous frappez qui vous voulez, sauf moi. Et fais gaffe Nott : ou je te fais bouffer une chips.

**Theodore** : (_las_) Ca faisait longtemps.

_ ._

_- Et dites debout._

**Blaise** : J'espère qu'ils sont plus obéissants que le chien de ma mère.

**Ron** : Pourquoi ?

**Blaise** : Parce qu'avec lui si tu dis Couché, il va te donner les pattes.

.

_Le balai d'Harry lui va directement dans les mains ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde._

**Draco** : Bravo Potter, t'as enfin réussi un truc avant Granger.

**Harry** : Je rêve ou tu viens réellement de me dire Bravo.

**Draco** : Tu rêves.

**Ysaline** : MENTEUUUUUUR !

**Draco** : Nán ! Je ne ment jamais, MOI !

**Zacharias** : Faut l'dire vite et à l'envers (fixe Theodore, fier de lui)

**Blaise** : Moi, jamais ment ne je. Nan!

**Theodore**: T'es chiant Smith. Tu sais ça ? Oui tu sais.

**Zacharias** : Et j'en suis fier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	25. Chapitre 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 24

**Repérage** : Moitié de film: **0**h**53**m**18**s jusque **0**h**55**m**00**s

**Divers**: Donc j'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les review (ff coince) mais dès que je peux : je le ferais

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Debout.<em>

**Theodore** : Draco, t'avais juste un peu… une voix de merde

**Blaise** : Pas qu'un peu !

.

_- Debout, mais debouut !_

**Draco** : Weasley, Weasley, Weasley… on aurait pu penser que tu savais déjà te servir d'un balai à l'époque.

**Ysaline** : C'est moi ou bien tu viens de laisser entendre qu'il sait se servir d'un balai après.

**Draco** : C'est toi.

**Ysaline** : Donc ce n'est pas moi.

.

_- Debout. Debout. Debout._

**Blaise** : A ce niveau là c'est pas que Granger sait pas faire venir son balai. C'est le balai qui veut pas venir voir Granger.

**Draco** : Mais non elle est nulle, elle est nulle. Faut pas lui chercher d'excuses.

**Ron** : Rooh si vous l'aimez pas vous pouvez vous contenter de l'ignorer non ?

**Zacharias** : Parce que rien n'est pire que l'ignorance. Gnagnagna.

**Theodore** : (_le frappe_) Si : y a ta connerie.

_ ._

_Le balai de Ron se lève enfin et lui cogne le nez._

**Theodore** : Ca doit faire mal.

**Blaise** : Ca fait mal oui.

_ ._

_- Bien. Maintenant que vous tenez votre balai : vous l'enfourchez._

**Ysaline** : Draco tu te mets plus dans le fond du fauteuil, comme ça je peux m'appuyer.

**Draco** : T'es pas une plume hein.

**Ysaline** : Mais j'suis pas un boulet non plus.

**Djou** : Si un peu. Ce qui nous donne…

**Mégane** : Un boulet sur un…

**Draco** : Canon.

**Theodore** : Non sur un autre boulet.

_ ._

_- Cramponnez le bien._

**Djou** : N'empêche… j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à autre chose là.

**Mégane** : On va éviter hein.

**Ysaline** : Mais nooooon !

_ ._

_- Si vous ne voulez pas glisser au bout._

**Blaise** : Comment on peut glisser sur le balai ?

**Theodore** : Je te montrerais.

**Zacharias** : A moi aussi ?

**Theodore** : Vas te pendre.

_ ._

_- A mon coup de sifflet : vous frappez fort le sol avec le pied pour vous lancer._

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi préciser qu'il faut le frapper avec le pied ? Elle a peur que quelqu'un aille frapper le sol avec la tête de Potter.

**Harry** : Potter qui est ici et qui entends tout hein !

**Blaise** : Tu peux partir, comme ça tu n'entendras plus rien.

**Harry** : Ou vous pouvez vous taire, aussi. Non ? Pourquoi pas après tout.

**Djou** : Je pense que ça… non, ça c'est pas possible.

_ ._

_- Puis vous revenez au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant._

**Blaise** : Légèrement Potter. Légèrement.

**Harry** : Bah quoi ?

**Mégane** : Bah en fait parfois t'es un peu… (_S'arrête et cherche un mot_)

**Theodore** : Con ?

**Zacharias** : Idiot ?

**Theodore** : Stupide ?

**Zacharias** : Abruti ?

**Mégane** : Tout ça quoi… et tu fonces vers le sol comme un…

**Zacharias** : Con ?

**Theodore** : Idiot ?

**Mégane** : On a comprit l'idée, je pense.

.

_- Au coup de sifflet. Trois. Deux._

_Elle siffle._

**Blaise** : Les moldus sont vraiment bizarre.

**Zacharias** : Ils ont un alphabet des plus loufoques…

**Theodore** : Et comptent bizarrement.

**Ysaline** : Même pas non !

**Blaise** : Et la répartition n'avait pas un ordre alphabétique étrange ?

**Ysaline** : Si.

**Draco** : Et là il est où le « un » ?

**Ysaline** : Bah c'est le coup de sifflet !

_ ._

_Neville s'envole aussitôt._

**Draco** : Comme par hasard pile au coup de sifflet.

**Theodore** : Et sans taper du pied par terre.

**Blaise** : Londubat nous avait quand même tous dépassé hein : le premier à s'envoler.

**Zacharias** : Et le premier à s'éclater par terre comme une loque.

**Hermione** : Il n'est même pas là pour se défendre !

_ ._

_- Monsieur Londubat._

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : J'suis désolé mais elle a sifflé !

_ ._

_- Faites-moi le plaisir de redescendre !_

**Blaise** : (_Se moquant_) J'pense qu'il aimerait lui faire ce plaisir, oui.

**Draco** : Mais qu'il est trop… idiot pour le faire.

**Harry** : Vous pouvez pas arrêter d'être… vous, rien que quelques minutes ?

**Draco** : Tu peux arrêter d'être un foutu Gryffondor binoclard et suicidaire, rien qu'une minute ? Non. Alors ne nous demandes pas d'arrêter d'être…

**Theodore** : Des abrutis de Serpentard, imbus de leur personne et narcissique.

**Zacharias** : Tu fais parti de ces abrutis, Nott.

.

_Neville fonce sur le tas d'élève, toujours accroché à son balai. Tout le monde se pousse en vitesse, Madame Bibine se jette au sol._

**Draco** : Elle a de bon reste la vieille moldu.

**Blaise** : Tu crois que la notre saurait faire ça ?

Zacharias : Non je pense pas elle aurait jamais tenté un truc pareil.

.

_Neville reste accroché à une statue._

**Draco** : J'avais pas souvenir que Londubat mourrait en première année.

**Zacharias** : (_regarde Theodore_) Il est toujours aussi bête ?

**Theodore** : Oui.

**Zacharias** : (_en profite pour lui mettre une chips dans la bouche_) Tiens c'est pour toi, cadeau !

**Theodore** : (_casse la chips sur la tête de blaireau_) J'vais te tuer tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie !

**Zacharias** : Je te manquerais trop si j'étais mort.

.

_La robe de Neville craque, il tombe. Une autre statue ralentie sa chute. Mais il finit quand même au sol._

**Draco** : Quelle classe ! Quelle élégance !

**Hermione** : Mais faites quelques choses pour le faire taire.

**Blaise** : Granger : l'espoir fait vivre… continue comme ça et tu vivras vieille.

.

_- Poussez-vous s'il vous plait !_

_Se précipite vers Neville, au sol, qui gémit._

**Blaise** : Pitoyable. Il est pas en train de crever non plus hein.

**Draco** : Dommage.

.

_- Oh la la le poignet est cassé._

**Ron** : Il a quand même eu de la chance hein ça aurait pu être pire.

**Harry** : Ca reste un poignet cassé.

**Theodore** : C'est toujours mieux que la colonne brisée, non ?

**Draco** : Ca dépend pour qui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	26. Chapitre 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 25

**Repérage** : Moitié de film: **0**h**55**m**00**s jusque **0**h**56**m**19**s

**Divers**: Désolé pour la semaine dernière, c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Et c'est bien parce que vous n'en avez pas eu la semaine dernière qu'il y en a un cette semaine.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Mon pauvre garçon, allez debout.<em>

**Draco** : C'est Londubat, c'est pas Weasley hein.

**Blaise** : C'est profond ça comme remarque. Très profond.

**Draco** : Bah non mais… Londubat est moins pauvre que les Weasley, non ?

**Theodore** : C'est minable comme remarque. Minable avec un grand…

**Blaise** : NA ! Avec un grand Na !

**Theodore** : Si tu veux.

.

**Draco** : Et puis c'est le poigné qui est cassé, il devrait pas avoir de mal à se mettre debout.

**Theodore** : Si seulement ta langue pouvait être cassée… comme ça on ne t'entendrait plus.

**Zacharias** : (_avec sa baguette dans les mains_) Le problème peut être vite réglé. Un coup de baguette et… couic, je lui coupe la langue.

.

_- Tout le monde reste sagement sur la terre ferme pendant que j'amène monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie._

**Zacharias** : C'est comme donner un flingue à deux mecs qui veulent s'étriper ou une corde à quelqu'un qui veut se pendre.

**Blaise** : Pas vraiment au fond puisqu'il n'y aura que deux gogole qui s'envoleront.

**Draco** & **Harry** : Je t'emmerde, Zabini.*

.

_- Si je vois un seul balai dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus sera renvoyé de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch._

**Blaise** : Et qu'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si, admettons, quelqu'un avait ligoté un autre élève sur le balai. Il n'aurait pas voulu s'envoler mais …

**Theodore** : Et comment il aurait été ligoté hein.

**Blaise** : A toi de me le dire.

.

_- Vous avez vu sa tête ?_

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Et tu as vu la tienne ?

**Draco** : Puis-je tuer ces deux énergumènes là ?

**Hermione** : Quand tu veux.

.

_- En se servant de ça, ce lourdaud se serait rappelé qu'il valait mieux tomber sur ses grosses fesses._

**Harry** : Et toi… sur quoi devrais-tu tomber.

**Blaise** : Sur sa grosse tête.

**Theodore** : Vide.

**Draco** : Bien sur c'est TOUJOURS moi qui prends !

**Harry** & **Hermione** : Pauvre chou.

.

_- Rends-moi ça Malfoy._

**Ysaline** : Techniquement Potter… tu n'as pas plus le droit de prendre le Rapeltout de Neville que Draco ne l'a.

**Harry** : Pourquoi lui c'est Draco et moi c'est Potter ?

**Ron** : (_Dans sa barbe_) J'y crois pas qu'il râle après ça.

**Ysaline** : Parce que lui je l'aime bien… et que toi je t'aime pas.

.

_- Non._

**Djou** : On dirait un sale gosse capricieux qui…

**Mégane** : Fait un caprice ?

**Djou** : ELLE LIT DANS MES PENSEES !

**Zacharias** : Elle est forte hein.

_ ._

_- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que Londubat le retrouve._

**Theodore** : Qu'il est gentil. Et stupide. Et moche. Et bête. Et…

**Draco** : Et tu t'es vu ?

**Ysaline** : Je pense que oui… et que c'est pour ça qu'il se permet de dire tout ça.

**Draco** : T'as dis que tu m'aimais bien !

**Ysaline** : Comparé à Potter même Aragog j'l'aime bien.

**Harry** : Sérieux ?

**Ysaline** : Peut être pas non.

.

_Draco fait un tour autour des élèves._

_- Sur le toit par exemple._

**Ysaline** : Ca servait à quoi de faire un petit tour ridicule ?

**Blaise** : C'est pour la forme. Il dit qu'il va le mettre à un endroit pour que l'autre lourdaud le trouve.

**Theodore** : Puis il monte sur son balai... fait un tour et là on se dit…

**Zacharias** : Mais pourquoi il va sur son balai si il veut que Londubat le trouve !

**Blaise** & **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Et là il nous balance qu'il le cache sur le toit. Elémentaire ma chère.

**Ysaline** : Ahein.

_ ._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, c'est hors de ta portée ?_

**Hermione** : Il obéissait à Madame Bibine.

**Blaise** : Granger, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Potter et Obéir dans la même phrase… tt tt tt qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

.

_- Harry ne le suit surtout pas. Tu sais ce que Madame Bibine a dit. Et puis tu ne sais même pas voler._

**Ron** : (_Imitant Hermione alors qu'elle ne le regarde pas_) Gnagnagnaaaa.

**Theodore** : Et elle le sait ta copine que tu te fous d'elle comme ça ?

**Ron** : Chuuuuut !

**Zacharias** : GRANGEEEEER ! Y A UN ROUQUIN QUI SE FOU DE TA TRONCHE !

_ ._

_- Non mais… quel idiot._

**Hermione** : Et je le maintiens.

**Theodore** : S'il te fallait dire « Quel idiot » à chaque fois que Potter faisait l'idiot…

**Blaise** : Tu passerais juste un peu ta vie à le dire.

_ ._

_- Donne-moi ça Malfoy._

**Theodore** : Il a plus qu'à le lui donner hein.

**Zacharias** : En fait non… quand quelqu'un nous dit de nous donner un truc… on a plutôt tendance à ne pas avoir envie de le donner.

**Theodore** : Donne-moi des chips, Smith.

**Zacharias** : (_lui en met une poigné dans la main_) Là par contre… j'en ai envie. Maintenant tu les manges.

**Theodore** : Weasley t'en veux ?

.

_- Ou je te fais tomber de ton balai._

**Mégane** : Menace de mort… tu risques gros Potter.

**Djou** : T'imagines… Potter à Azkaban.

**Draco** : LE PIEEEEED !

_ ._

_- Si tu veux… vas le chercher._

_Draco le lance._

**Ysaline** : Vas chercher mon chien !

_ ._

_Harry se précipite à la suite de l'objet et le rattrape de justesse._

**Draco** : Non mais RIDICULE…

**Blaise** : Avec un grand CU !

**Draco** : Comme si Potter pouvait l'attraper comme ça il le rattrape, d'accord mais … franchement comme ça c'est trop… bien.

**Blaise** : T'es jaloux.

**Draco** : Le jour où je serais jaloux… que je me transforme en âne. (_En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire : il se retrouve avec des oreilles d'ânes_) QUI A FAIT CA ! (_voit Theodore et Zacharias avec leur baguette_) LEQUEL !

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : (_montrant l'autre_) C'est lui.

**Zacharias** : Méchante Patate hein.

**Theodore** : Mais j'vais le tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	27. Chapitre 26

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 26

**Repérage** : Moitié de film: **0**h**56**m**19**s jusque **0**h**57**m**21**s

**Divers**: Pour les vacances je verrais pour poster un peu plus ... mais c'est pas sur, parce que prendre de l'avance me plairait bien :)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>Mcgonagall regarde Harry et retire ses lunettes.<em>

**Blaise** : Pourquoi retirer ses lunettes ?

**Ysaline** : Pour mieux voir.

**Blaise** : Si on a des lunettes c'est justement pour mieux voir non ?

**Theodore** : Non mais je t'explique…

**Draco** : (_l'interrompant_) Ca lui parait tellement surprenant, improbable et impossible que Potter ne soit bon sur un balai qu'elle pense que ses lunettes ont un problème.

**Harry** : Alors que c'est juste pas si improbable et impossible que ça car je suis effectivement bon sur un balai.

**Draco** : N'abusons pas… Tu t'es juste pas cassé la gueule.

_ ._

_Harry redescend, tout fier et brandit le Rapeltout._

**Draco** : Pitoyable.

**Blaise** : Je dirais même plus : c'est pitoyable.

**Zacharias** : Il est au courant que c'est ce que vient de dire l'Âne ?

**Draco** & **Theodore** : Oui.

_ ._

_Tous les élèves accourent vers Harry._

**Theodore** : C'est qu'un Rapeltout… c'est même pas un objet de valeur.

**Zacharias** : C'est qui le Poufsouffle à côté de celui qui joue Seamus ?

**Blaise** : Zacharias Smith, un abruti… tu dois pas connaitre.

**Draco** : Il aurait bien de la chance.

**Theodore** : Si encore le mec dont parlait cet idiot était blond… mais là il est brun avec des lunettes.

_ ._

_Mcgonagall arrive._

**Djou** : Une question que je me pose depuis un moment : pourquoi Mcgonagall porte souvent une robe verte ? Elle devrait être aux couleurs, affreuses entre nous, de sa maison, non ?

**Blaise** : Euh… mais le vert c'est classe.

**Theodore** : Parce qu'on s'en fou de la couleur de sa robe, non ?

**Djou** : Ca me perturbe.

_ ._

_- Monsieur Potter. Suivez-moi._

**Draco** : YEAH ! Les moldus vont le virer !

**Ysaline** : (_le tape sur la tête_) Oui et Harry Potter 6, ce que tu as vu au cinéma… c'était qui le moche à la cicatrice ? Theodore ?

**Draco** : (_regarde Theodore du coin de l'œil_) J'espère pas.

**Harry** : Le moche à la cicatrice… non mais … c'est quoi ça hein !

**Zacharias** : Bah c'est toi.

.

**Blaise** : Au moins Draco a été suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas aller voler juste devant la fenêtre de la vieille bique.

**Harry** : Et comme punition je deviendrais l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

**Blaise** : Oui mais…

**Theodore** : T'as pas encore remarqué que tu avais un énorme traitement de faveur ? C'est pas que t'es doué hein : c'est juste qu'ils te traitent comme si tu l'étais. Nuance.

.

_Draco, avec Crabbe et Goyle, ricane._

**Blaise** : Dites… on me voit pas dans ce film, rassurez moi ? Parce que je veux pas être prit à ricaner aussi bêtement.

**Theodore** : Non on te voit pas. Et puis ça serait pas toi qui ricanerait bêtement mais… t'façon on te voit pas.

**Blaise** : Tu l'as déjà vu ?

**Theodore** : Non mais si on te voyait… on l'aurait su. Par Ysaline je dirais.

**Blaise** : Donc toi on te voit pas non plus.

**Theodore** : Moi je n'existe pas.

**Hermione** : Si c'était vrai.

_ ._

_Harry suit Mcgonagall dans les couloirs, son balai toujours en main._

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi garder le balai ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir donné à Ron, par exemple ?

**Zacharias** : Comme ça s'il était viré… il pouvait toujours se jeter par la fenêtre et prendre la fuite sur son balai.

**Mégane** : Il a onze ans dans le film hein.

**Zacharias** : Justement : la probabilité qu'il ne foire son coup est proche de 1, tout de même. Et donc…

**Theodore** : Plus de Potter.

**Zacharias** : Y a au moins une Patate qui m'écoute.

**Theodore** : J'vous jure que je vais le tuer.

**Hermione** : Te gênes pas.

**Theodore** : Mm… Non. Ca te ferait trop plaisir.

_ ._

_- Professeur Quirrel, excusez moi, puis-je vous emprunter Dubois un moment s'il vous plait._

**Blaise** : C'est tout ? Elle le voit attraper un Rapeltout. Elle l'embarque. Elle appelle Dubois. Et l'affaire est dans le sac ?

**Harry** : (_souriant_) Oui.

**Blaise** : L'arnaque ! Un Rapeltout ça vole pas aussi vite qu'un vif d'or. C'est facile d'attraper un Rapeltout.

**Harry** : T'en as déjà attrapé un ?

**Blaise** : Non. Mais si j'en avais eu l'occasion : j'aurais réussi. Et je serais devenu l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Et j'aurais fait exprès de perdre pour que les Gryffondor perdent toujours.

**Theodore** : Pas mal comme raisonnement : mais si tu étais l'attrapeur de Gryffondor… ça voudrait dire que tu serais un de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor. Conclusion ?

**Blaise** : Il me faudrait voler une corde pour me pendre.

_ ._

_- Ou-oui… Bien sur._

**Ysaline** : Ah non mais j'avais jamais vu sa tête ! Il est marrant quand même. Quirrel j'pense qu'après Rogue et Lupin c'est mon professeur préféré.

**Theodore** : Bah en même temps… il ne reste plus que Lockhart, Maugrey qui n'était pas Maugrey et Ombrage. Donc il n'a pas grand mérite.

**Ysaline** : Baaaah… Croupton Junior est marrant aussi. Avec sa langue et son air de dément.

**Zacharias** : Tu m'étonnes.

_ ._

_- Potter, voici Olivier Dubois._

**Theodore** : Pauvre Dubois. Arraché à un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un professeur incompétent qui cache Voldemort sous son turban et donc derrière sa tête… pour faire face à l'abominable Potter des neiges. Vous préféreriez quoi ?

**Draco** : Quirrel.

**Blaise** : Quirrel.

**Djou** : Quirrel.

**Mégane** : Quirrel.

**Ysaline** : Quirrel.

**Zacharias** : Quirrel.

**Ron** : Euh…

**Harry** : Quel plaisir de se sentir aimé.

**Blaise** : Mais t'as rien compris : personne ne t'aime !

**Harry** : Si si… j'avais compris.

**_ ._**

_- Dubois… je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur._

**Blaise** : Sa voix part un peu en cacahuète non ?

**Theodore** : On s'en fou… c'est qu'une voix.

**Zacharias** : La preuve : la sienne est merdique et pourtant il parle tout le temps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	28. Chapitre 27

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 27

**Repérage** : Moitié de film: **0**h**57**m**21**s jusque **0**h**58**m**49**s

**Divers**: Bientôt 1h de passée (on est fiers, on est contents... et on se pends ) - je pensais vraiment pas que je saurais vous le mettre aujourd'hui et j'aurais ptéte dû m'abstenir

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Vous saviez qu'Harry Potter est le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor ? <em>

**Blaise** : Conclusion : Désobéissez au prof et vous serez récompensé.

**Theodore** : Tu oublies de préciser une variable importante : Il faut s'appeler Potter. N'importe quel Malfoy lambda aurait été renvoyé.

**Draco** : Un Malfoy n'est jamais lambda !

**Theodore** : Suis-je bête.

**Hermione** : A un point : tu ne peux pas savoir.

**Zacharias** : Bah non : s'il est bête.

.

_- J'ai toujours dit qu'il ferait des merveilles._

**Blaise** : En même temps c'est pas dur : vu tous les traitements de faveurs qu'il a le p'tit Potter… c'est sur qu'il allait pas passer son temps à faire pousser des patates.

**Theodore** : RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Zacharias** : C'est pas moi !

_ ._

_- Attrapeur ! Mais les premières années ne font jamais partis d'une équipe._

**Ysaline** : Il en fait partie lui, non ?

**Ronald** : Bah… oui.

**Ysaline** : Donc ton jamais il est faux.

**Ronald** : Oui mais… non. Enfin oui mais…

**Zacharias** : Mais non, on a saisit le principe.

**Theodore** : C'était pour être sur que tu comprendrais. Et oui Granger, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité car je ne suis pas bien intelligent moi non plus et même encore moins car je ne me rends pas compte que je suis bête. Je sais, merci.

**Hermione** : J'ai rien dit.

**Zacharias** : Tu l'as pensé si fort que même moi j'l'ai entendu.

**Djou** : Même lui !

_ ._

_- Tu dois être le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis au moins._

**Draco** : Longtemps. Mais on s'en fou non ? Qu'il soit le plus jeune depuis une décennie, un siècle ou trois millénaires… les gens qui voient le film s'en moquent.

**Ysaline** : Nooon ! Il faut montrer à quel point il est doué !

**Theodore** : Ou montrer à quel point les Gryffondor étaient désespérés au point de prendre un mec qui a jamais entendu parler de Quidditch avant le moment où on lui dit qu'il intègre l'équipe, d'un mec qui n'avait jamais posé ses royales fesses sur un balai avant de faire son malin auprès de Malfoy… d'un mec qui fera quatre têtes de moins que ses adversaires.

**Blaise** : C'est vrai que dit comme ça : les Gryffondor devaient être sacrément désespérés.

.

_- Depuis un siècle._

**Blaise** : WOUAW !

**Theodore** : Au fond un siècle c'est pas tant que ça… c'est juste cent ans.

**Hermione** : Bieeeen Nott, tu fais des progrès.

**Zacharias** : J'peux la taper ?

**Ysaline** : On frappe pas les filles, blondinette.

**Zacharias** : C'est pas une fille.

_ ._

_- Notre rôle c'est de faire en sorte que toi tu ne sois pas trop amoché._

**Blaise** & **Draco** : Trop tard.

**Harry **: Et encore une vacherie pour ma pomme, une !

**Draco **: T'en veux deux ?

_ ._

_- Oh allez Harry ! C'est un jeu génial ! Le plus beau du monde._

**Hermione **: C'est un peu le seul que vous connaissez.

**Ysaline **: C'est vrai que… sauf si les échecs c'est du sport.

**Theodore **: On peut aussi considérer que Potter fait du sport en échappant tous les ans à la mort.

.

_Hermione se précipite à la suite d'Harry et Ron._

_- Si je me rends ridicule t'imagines._

_- Non tu ne te rendras pas ridicule._

**Zacharias **: En fait Granger quitte sa place avec l'espèce de gros bonhomme on sait pas trop qui c'est… pour se précipiter derrière des gens qui peuvent pas la saquer… pour dire qu'il ne se rendra pas ridicule.

**Theodore **: Et encore : même pas ! Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Potter dirait ça.

**Zacharias **& **Theodore **: Et c'est qui l'idiot maintenant ?

**Ysaline** : La vache ! J'ai entendu « et c'est qui le lion maintenant » à la place.

**Mégane** : Désespérante !

.

_- Tu l'as dans le sang._

**Zacharias** : Y a un gène qui fait qu'on est bon au Quidditch ou pas ?

_ ._

_- Woaow. Harry. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père avait été un attrapeur._

**Draco** : Comment il aurait pu ? Y a pas si longtemps il le pensait moldu.

**Blaise** : Il savait même pas que le Quidditch existait.

**Theodore** : Forcément puisqu'il ne connaissait rien à la magie, abruti.

.

_- Je. Je ne savais pas._

**Blaise** : Qu'ils sont creux ces dialogues !

**Draco** : Comme ta tête.

**Theodore** : C'est pas moi qu'il faut taper pour une fois.

_ ._

_- Ca file la chaire de poule moi j'te l'dis. Elle en sait plus que toi sur ton compte._

**Draco** : Puisqu'il ignorait être Potter le grand ahuris de service, qu'il était connu, que ses parents avaient été assassinés, qu'il était sorcier et tout ça… y a pas si longtemps même Londubat aurait pu se vanter d'en savoir plus sur Harry Potter que Harry Potter.

.

_- Comme tout l'monde._

**Blaise** : Pour une fois vous êtes d'accord.

.

L'escalier bouge.

_- Allons par là._

**Djou** : J'ai toujours trouvé ça con… autant rester sur l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il rebouge non ?

**Theodore** : Et s'il rebouge pas ?

**Djou** : (_met sur_ _pause_) Bah au moins ils n'enfreignent pas les règles et ne se retrouveront pas face à un clébard à trois têtes.

**Zacharias** : Oui mais ils ne pourront pas enquiquiner Hagrid.

**Hermione** : Comment tu sais ça ?

**Zacharias** : Pchut.

**Djou** : Certes. Et c'est grave ?

**Zacharias** : Donc ils ne seront pas curieux de tout savoir. N'iront pas affronter tout ce qu'ils ont été affronter et ne battront pas Quirrel.

**Djou** : Et c'est grave ?

**Zacharias** : Et donc il finira bien par avoir la pierre.

**Theodore** : Pas sur.

**Zacharias** : Chut sinon j'te fou une chips dans la bouche (_reprend_) et donc Voldemort aura la pierre.

**Djou** : Et c'est grave ?

**Zacharias** : Bah oui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**


	29. Chapitre 28

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 27

**Repérage** : Moitié de film: **0**h**58**m**49**s jusque **1**h**00**m**16**s

**Divers**: Et une heure de passée. Enfin :D - Je pourrais dire Bonne année mais ... pourquoi on dit bonne année alors que pour les exams dire "bonne chance" porterait malheur ?

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Avant que l'escalier fasse encore des siennes.<em>

_Musique inquiétante._

**Theodore** : S'ils avaient écoutés la musique ils auraient su qu'il ne fallait pas aller par là.

**Blaise** : Faut toujours se fier à la musique.

**Draco** : Et ne jamais écouter Potter. Avec ça ils n'auraient vraiment plus aucuns ennuis.

.

_- Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on ne devrait pas être ici._

**Hermione** : Soit on ne devrait pas être ici parce qu'on sent que c'est l'étage interdit.

**Theodore** : Soit vous ne devriez pas être ici parce que vous vouliez être ailleurs.

**Zacharias** : Soit c'est juste parce que l'endroit à l'air inquiétant, peu avenant et que… j'aime bien l'interprétation de la Patate.

**Hermione** : Ca m'aurait étonnée.

.

_- On ne devrait pas être ici, c'est le troisième étage._

**Blaise** : Mais aussi c'est mal indiqué hein. Ils ne pourraient pas mettre un gros bouton rouge qui clignote et qui dirait « Alerte danger » !

**Draco** : On a dit qu'il était interdit. En général ça suffit.

**Zacharias** : Ca serait juste plus clair si c'était annoncé avant la porte « Attention, vous entrez dans l'aile interdite de Poudlard. Si vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire renvoyer ou pire encore : déchiqueter par un chien à trois tête et donc mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Faites demi-tour dès que possible ».

**Ron** : Au moins y en a un qui a le sens des priorités.

**Harry** : En effet. Hermione : prends en de la graine.

**Zacharias** : (_regarde les Serpentard_) Gnu ? (_puis les moldus_) J'ai raté un épisode là ?

**Djou** : Non tu comprendras plus tard.

.

_Miss teigne arrive. Un feu s'allume._

**Zacharias** : Même chez les moldus ce chat à un radar.

.

_- C'est la chatte de Rusard._

_- Courrez._

**Blaise** : On peut s'estimer heureux que Rusard soit un homme, je pense.

**Draco** : Qu'il est con. Non mais j'sais pas comment il fait mais il bat des records.

**Ysaline** : Il fait le con et il le fait bien, c'est tout.

_ ._

_Tandis qu'ils courent, tous les feux s'allument._

**Theodore** : Ca a le mérite d'être discret.

**Ron** : N'est ce pas (_souriant et lui donne des chips_) T'en veux ?

**Theodore** : (_déconfit_) Tu te fou de moi là, Weasley.

**Ron** : (_souriant_) Un peu oui. Des curly à la place ? C'est garanti sans patates.

**Harry** : J'avais pas l'impression qu'il y avait tant de toiles d'araignées.

**Ron** : Y en avait pas autant, Harry. J'en suis certains.

**Ysaline** : Tu m'étooooonnes que t'en es certain.

_ ._

_- Vite on va se cacher derrière cette porte._

**Draco** : Comme ça si Rusard était arrivé il le sait.

**Blaise** : C'est toujours bête que de dire où on se cache. Sinon ça sert à rien de se cacher.

**Draco** : Surtout si c'est pour fuir quelqu'un.

**Hermione** : Vous sortez des trucs intelligents ! Incroyable.

**Blaise** : Oui ça nous arrive parfois.

.

_Harry essaie d'ouvrir la porte._

**Zacharias** : Si en plus il sait pas l'ouvrir…

**Theodore** : Il a juste fait des plans sur la comète. Mais Granger saura l'ouvrir puisque c'est une affreuse Miss Je Sais Tout.

**Hermione** : Enfin tu l'admets.

.

_- Ha elle est verrouillée._

**Zacharias** : Et tu t'es pas dit, Potter, que c'était un signe et qu'il ne fallait pas y entrer ?

**Theodore** : Tu sais… Potter et les signes j'pense que c'est comme…

**Zacharias** : Les patates et toi ?

**Theodore** : C'est ça l'idée.

.

_- C'est fini. On est fichus._

**Blaise** : Rusard va nous bouffer tout cru. Mais roooh ils vont juste être virés c'est pas la fin du monde.

**Draco** : Au contraire.

.

_- Oooh mais pousses toi._

**Blaise** : Si Voldemort avait connu des né-moldus aussi chiante que Granger : je comprendrais mieux pourquoi il a voulu tous les zigouiller.

.

_La porte s'ouvre._

_- Venez._

**Draco** : Après tout leur cirque pour ouvrir la porte : j'espère bien qu'ils vont venir, les deux ploucs.

**Blaise** : Sauf si un cerveau leur pousse subitement et qu'ils se disent que si la porte était fermée c'était pour une bonne raison.

**Ysaline** : Comme cacher la réserve de cochonneries sucrées de Dumbledore.

.

_- Alohomora._

_- Livre des sorts et enchantements chapitre 7._

**Draco** : Et tu veux pas aussi nous dire la page ?

**Theodore** : Page cent quatre, Draco.

**Draco** : (_soupire_) Désespérant celui là.

**Hermione** : Mais c'est la bonne page.

**Harry** : (_soupire_) Désespérante celle-là.

_ ._

_- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?_

**Draco** : Sachant que ces personnes ont hurlaient qu'elles allaient se cacher. Peut-on dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ou pas ?

**Blaise** : Techniquement il y a trois quelqu'un donc : oui on peut.

**Theodore** : Mais ils sont cachés et il ne les voit pas. Donc on peut également dire que non.

**Zacharias** : t'façon la question est aussi bête que « Tu m'entends ». Si oui : les personnes ne sont pas cachées et il n'a pas à poser la question. Si non : elles sont cachées et n'iront pas lui dire que oui il y a quelqu'un donc au fond : il n'a pas à poser la question non plus.

**Ron** : Smith : répètes… mais plus lentement.

.

_- Elle était verrouillée._

_- On comprend pourquoi._

**Theodore** : Ils ont presque réussis à rendre les têtes mignonnes.

**Hermione** : C'est toi qu'il faudrait rendre mignon, Nott.

**Djou** : Vous en faites pas, elles vont pas rester mignonnes longtemps.

**Draco** : Voir la tête de Potter les mettra en rogne ?

**Mégane** : On peut dire ça comme ça. On peut dire ça comme ça.

.

_Les trois hurlent en même temps._

**Blaise** : Ca a pas encore plus énervé les têtes, ce truc ?

**Ysaline** : Bah pourquoi ?

**Blaise** : Avant elles montraient juste les crocs. Ils hurlent Et wouf wouf on veut vous manger nous aussi.

**Zacharias** : N'empêche une question que j'me pose…

**Theodore** : Comment ils ont fait entrer un chien à trois tête aussi gros que ça par une aussi petite porte.

**Zacharias** : Oui aussi. Mais… Potter toi qui a été dans le trou… Comment il a pu aller dans le trou.

**Blaise** : En sautant dedans.

**Djou** : (_met sur pause_) Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

**Zacharias** : Oui mais c'est le troisième étage. Si y a un trou pour aller au sous sol… autant le mettre au rez-de-chaussée ou dans les cachots. Là on perd toute une partie de Poudlard, architecturalement parlant.

**Theodore** : Pas con ça.

**Zacharias** : Héhé. Alors une réponse Granger ?

**Hermione** : J'ai pas réponse à tout.

**Draco** : Oh ! Y aurait fallu l'enregistrer !

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

**_et si quelqu'un a une explication au sujet du trou du troisième étage : je suis preneuse ; ça fait des années que j'me demande pourquoi ces ploucs ont fait ça  
><em>**


	30. Chapitre 29

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 29

**Repérage** : Moitié de film: **1**h**00**m**16**s jusque **1**h**02**m**14**s

**Divers**: J'étais vraiment pas sure de vous le mettre, celui là =/ (le passage du Quidditch est l'un des rares où j'avais rien à dire... saleté d'Olivier :B)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>Les têtes aboies et ils peinent à refermer la porte.<em>

**Zacharias** : Pourquoi fermer la porte : il est trop gros pour sortir.

**Theodore** : D'après toi comment il est entré ?

**Zacharias** : Bah j'en sais rien !

**Theodore** : S'ils ont su le faire entrer… il peut sortir.

**Blaise** : Ca c'est pas dis : quand on se coince la tête entre les barreaux des escaliers : on a su coincer notre tête… la retirer c'est plus dur. Idem quand tu coinces ton doigt dans une bouteille.

_ ._

_Ils ferment la porte, enfin._

**Draco** : On va pas me dire qu'une porte en bois de cette taille peut vraiment résister à la force d'un bazar de cette taille !

**Ysaline** : On va pas te le dire, non. Pourtant c'est le cas.

_ ._

_- Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil enfermé dans une école !_

**Zacharias** : C'est pas comme si la porte avait été fermée après tout.

**Theodore** : Et que l'étage ne soit interdit aux élèves.

_ ._

_- Tu te sers de tes yeux quelques fois._

**Draco** : Weasley… pourquoi tu n'as jamais tapé Granger pour qu'elle se taise ?

**Ron** : T'es le mieux placé, Malfoy, pour savoir qu'elle sait frapper.

**Draco** : Grmpf.

_ ._

_- Tu n'as pas vu sur quoi il était._

**Theodore** : Quand est-ce qu'elle aurait eu le temps de voir sur quoi il était ? Elle a passé son temps à regarder ses têtes et hurler.

_ ._

_- Je ne regardais pas ses pattes, j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder ses têtes._

**Zacharias** : Comme elle ! Mais bien sur Granger est trop géniale et elle voit tout.

**Blaise** : Si elle pouvait le garder pour elle ça serait encore mieux, bien sur.

_ ._

_- Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué : il y en avait trois._

**Djou** : Et là on peut se demander : est-ce un hasard qu'il y ait trois têtes et que eux soient trois, justement.

**Ysaline** : Y avait-il trois têtes justement parce qu'ils étaient trois ?

**Mégane** : Où étaient-ils trois parce qu'il y avait trois têtes ?

**Zacharias** : Ce qu'on oublie de nous dire, en étude des moldus… c'est que les moldus sont tarés.

_ ._

_- Il était sur une trappe._

**Theodore** : Qui cachait le trou de Smith, c'est ça ?

**Zacharias** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon trou ? Que c'est pas le mien.

**Ysaline** : (_les_ _regarde, un sourcil levé_) Vous faites peur.

_ ._

_- Donc il était pas là par hasard._

**Blaise** : En même temps je doute que ça ne soit possible qu'un jour, alors que Dumbledore ouvrait cette porte, il se soit mit à hurler et partir en courant et en hurlant « Un chien à trois têtes ! Un chien à trois têtes ! Vite ! Il faut condamner l'accès à cet étage ! »

**Draco** : J'trouve pas ça trop impossible, moi.

_ ._

_- Il garde quelque chose._

**Theodore** : La trappe.

**Zacharias** : Et le trou sous la trappe.

**Djou** : Et tout le reste.

_ ._

_- Il garde quelque chose._

**Blaise** : Pourquoi il répète mot pour mot ce que Granger vient de dire ?

**Draco** : Pour montrer son étonnement, pardi.

**Blaise** : Un simple « Ah bon, tu es sure ? » pourrait suffire.

.

_- Exactement. Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher avant que l'un de vous ait encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer. Ou pire : nous faire expulser._

**Ron** : Elle articule encore plus que la vraie Hermione.

.

**Zacharias** : Elle devrait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités quand même.

_ ._

_- Il faudrait qu'elle revoie l'ordre de ses priorités._

**Theodore** : Tu l'as déjà vu ce film, non ?

**Zacharias** : Non. Et je pense que je ne le reverrais pas.

**Djou** : Bah non après on regarde La chambre des secrets.

**Harry** : Oh non !

**Ron** : Avec Aragog et tous les monstres comme ça ?

**Ysaline** : Mais il est tout choupinou Aragog !

**Ron** : Aussi choupinou que ne l'est Malfoy, peut être.

_ ._

_- Le Quidditch à des règles assez simples._

**Theodore** : Tu m'étonnes. Suffit d'attraper la baballe.

**Ron** : Mais NOOOOTT ! C'est tellement plus que ça le Quidditch !

**Theodore** : Assis sur un balai inconfortable, à voler pour essayer d'attraper une balle dorée qui vole vite. Ou alors à se passer une autre balle à faire passer dans un cerceau ou à balancer des balles sur tes adversaires. Oui le Quidditch c'est tellement plus que le simple fait d'attraper une baballe.

**Hermione** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Nott.

**Zacharias** : Bah pas moi.

**Theodore** : Puis c'est pas malin de la part de Potter d'avoir accepté le poste s'il connait pas encore les règles.

_ ._

_- Le gardien, c'est moi, défend les buts. Tu me suis ? _

**Zacharias** : Vu comment il explique les règles : peut-on conclure que Olivier Dubois avait comprit que Potter était un imbécile fini ?

**Draco** : Pas fini, justement.

_ ._

_- Les autres servent à quoi ?_

**Blaise** : Minute papillon ! Dubois n'avait pas fini d'expliquer.

**Draco** : Oui mais ça lui donne l'air intelligent.

**Theodore** : Simplement l'air.

**Harry** : Génial… et c'est reparti pour un tour.

.

_Le cognard, après être libéré, revient. Harry frappe dedans._

_- Pas mal, Potter._

**Draco** : Comme par hasard.

**Ysaline** : C'est Potter, soit pas jaloux.

**Draco** : C'est Potter : pourquoi je serais jaloux ?

**Blaise** : Parce que c'est un Gryffondor, qu'il est brun, qu'il a des lunettes rondes affreuses et une horrible cicatrice sur le front. Et que toi : t'as pas tout ça !

.

_- Tu ferais un bon batteur._

**Theodore** : Les Weasley sont mieux ça…

**Blaise** : (_le coupe_) Ca c'est sur oui. Ils font qu'un.

**Draco** : Alors qu'ils sont deux.

**Mégane** : En même temps, faire un quand on est tout seul… c'est à la portée de presque tout le monde.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

_A la semaine prochaine**  
><strong>_


	31. Chapitre 30

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 30

**Repérage** : Moitié de film: **1**h**02**m**14**s jusque **1**h**03**m**59**s

**Divers**: Bouh.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>Olivier peine à remettre le cognard dans la boîte.<em>

**Djou** : Ouai et quand y en a deux ils font comment les gens ?

**Draco** : Ils font pareil mais avec deux.

**Mégane** : Mais c'est nul.

**Theodore** : Le Quidditch c'est nul.

**Zacharias** : Il n'est pas humain ! Il n'aime pas les frites, les chips ET le Quidditch ! Mais faut t'enfermer, toi. (_Lui met une chips sous le nez_)

**Theodore** : Mais j'vais te les faire bouffer tes chips !

**Zacharias** : C'est préférable, oui.

_ ._

_- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?_

**Blaise** : Il a pourtant dû en voir quand il était petit.

**Harry** : Vu ma tête, c'est ça ?

**Draco** : C'est qu'il deviendrait presque doué pour lire dans nos pensées.

_ ._

_- Des cognards, de vraies petites saletés_

**Ysaline** : N'empêche celui qui a eu l'idée de les introduire dans le jeu devait être un peu maso.

**Draco** : Arrête de bouger sinon j'te fou par terre...

_ ._

_- Mais toi… tu es un attrapeur._

**Blaise** : Youhou c'est génial… on s'en fou.

**Mégane** : Rappelle moi le titre du film ?

**Blaise** : Blaise Zabini et les abrutis.

**Harry** : Malfoy et Nott sont des abrutis ?

**Blaise** : Joker.

**Zacharias** : Mais quand même… si Potter est un attrapeur, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite par le rôle qu'il jouera ?

_ ._

_- La seule balle dont tu dois te soucier est celle-ci._

**Blaise** : On comprend donc mieux pourquoi Potter se prend autant de cognards.

**Draco** : Parce qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'il doit quand même les éviter un peu.

**Ysaline** : Ca me semble quand même évident de devoir faire attention à des balles qui peuvent m'assommer.

**Hermione** : Ce qui est évident pour l'un ne l'est pas forcément pour l'autre.

.

_Harry regarde le vif d'or, émerveillé._

_- Le vif d'or._

**Ysaline** : On lui aurait dit qu'on avait avancé Noël il n'aurait pas fait une tête plus gagatesque.

**Harry** : Je pense que non, en effet.

_ ._

_- J'aime bien cette balle._

**Zacharias** : C'est sur qu'elle a l'air moins agressive qu'un cognard.

**Djou** : Imaginez les cognards étaient gros comme des cognards… mais aussi rapides que des vifs d'or. Vous seriez dans de beaux draps, vous autres les joueurs, non ?

**Draco** : Y aurait des morts à chaque match.

_ ._

_- Ah, tu l'aimes bien… mais tu verras. Elle va si vite qu'il est presque impossible de la voir._

**Ron** : Oui donc… il ne la verra pas.

**Blaise** : MAAIS ! C'était à moi de le dire !

**Draco** : Il fallait oser la faire… ils sont deux à l'avoir voulu.

_ ._

_- Je dois faire quoi avec ? _

**Zacharias** : La gober.

**Theodore** : L'avaler.

**Blaise** : T'étouffer avec.

**Harry** : Vous dites ça parce que j'l'ai attrapé avec ma bouche la première fois ?

**Draco** : T'as fait ça, toi ?

**Ysaline** : (_tapes Harry sur la tête_) On spoile pas les films ! Les spoiles sont passibles de la peine de mort !

**Harry** : Mais tu le connais !

**Ysaline** : C'est une raison ?

_ ._

_- L'attraper. Avant l'attrapeur adverse._

**Blaise** : Heureusement qu'il précise quand même. Y en a pas beaucoup qui l'auraient deviné tout seul.

_ ._

_- Si tu l'attrapes, le match est fini._

**Ysaline** : Et admettons que l'attrapeur de chaque équipe tombe de son balai pendant le match. Qu'il n'est pas remplacé. Vous faites comment ?

**Blaise** : Tous les joueurs tombent de leur balai, comme des mouches et…

**Theodore** : Et ils sont remplacé, dans des matchs pro.

_ ._

_- Si tu l'attrapes Potter… on gagne._

**Mégane** : Pas nécessairement. Il explique mal les règles.

**Djou** : On ne va pas chipoter pour si peu.

**Ysaline** : Bah si : regardes dans Harry Potter et la coupe de cheveux.

**Djou** : (_soupire_) Bien, bien.

.

_Le vif d'or s'envole._

_- Waw._

**Draco** : Et un vif de gaspillé. De perdu. Tout ça pour que la Balafre puisse s'émerveiller devant un bidule volant.

_ ._

_- L'une des aptitudes les plus élémentaires d'un sorcier est la lévitation._

**Ron**: Oh non.

**Hermione**: Oh oui.

**Harry**: Oh non!

**Theodore**, **Zacharias**, **Draco**, **Blaise** & **Ysaline** : Oh la ferme !

_ ._

_- Ou la capacité de faire voler des objets._

**Hermione** : Ca a un peu le même sens.

**Theodore** : C'était pour ceux qui ne savaient pas le sens de lévitation.

**Hermione** : Comme toi, en fait, non ?

**Theodore** : Etant un sorcier de sang pur j'ai vu des objets léviter depuis ma plus tendre enfance, Granger.

**Hermione** : Manière subtile et polie de me faire remarquer que je suis une sang-de-bourbe.

**Theodore** : Quel vocabulaire, Granger !

.

_- Bon. Vous avez tous votre plume ?_

_Ron est avachi sur ses livres, Dean à l'air de somnoler. Seul Hermione a l'air bien réveillée._

**Draco** : Fayote.

**Theodore** : Elle ? Toujours.

**Hermione** : Mais lâchez moi la grappe !

**Draco** : Non, c'est amusant d'embêter la miss-je-sais-tout.

**Hermione** : La miss-je-sais-tout frappe, je te signale.

**Draco** : J'ai peur.

**Ysaline** : Tu le touches, j'te bouffe.

**_ ._**

_- Alors souvenez-vous de ce délicat mouvement du poigné que nous avons appris._

**Ysaline** : Mais comment ils veulent que vous reteniez tous les mouvements de poignets qui accompagnent chaque sortilèges ?

**Theodore** : De la même manière qu'ils souhaitent que vous ne reteniez les dérivées de toutes vos fonctions.

**Zacharias** : Lui s'il n'existait pas… faudrait pas l'inventer en fait.

_ ._

_- Et prononcez Wingardium Leviosa._

**Ysaline** : Muarf.

_ ._

_On voit Draco, Crabbe et Goyle._

**Draco** : J'mettais pas autant de gel, ils abusent hein !

.

_- Wingardium Levioza._

**Hermione** : Bah alors Malfoy, t'es pas un sang pur et tu n'entendais pas le sortilège depuis ton enfance ?

**Draco** : Les informulés tu connais ?

**Theodore** : Bonne réponse.

_ ._

_Tout le monde essaie de le faire._

**Blaise** : Potter se prend au sérieux.

**Zacharias** : Finnigan a pas la tête d'un première année. Plutôt d'un première année moins un voire deux.

.

_- Wigardium Leviosaa._

_Ron agite sa baguette sous le regard d'Hermione._

**Draco** : Weasley ne sait pas parler.

**Ron** : Weasley n'aime pas les sortilèges.

**Draco** : Tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

_ ._

_- Non. Stop stop stop. Tu vas finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un._

**Zacharias** : C'est que tu portes vraiment bien ton surnom, Granger.

**Hermione** : C'est un film. J'étais pas aussi chiante.

**Ron** & **Harry** : Si tu l'étais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

_A la semaine prochaine**  
><strong>_


	32. Chapitre 31

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 31

**Repérage** : **1**h**03**m**59**s jusque **1**h**05**m41s

**Divers**: Moi aussi j'aime bien le bloc langue :3

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Et puis d'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas le prononcer.<em>

**Ysaline** : (_récite_) Maître corbeau sur un arbre perché, tenait en son bec un fromage…

**Djou** : Ce n'est pas plus simple de dire que la manière dont elle parle fait trop récité ?

**Ysaline** : Si c'est plus simple… mais j'étale moins ma science.

**_ ._**

_- LeviOOOsa. Et pas Leviosa-a-a._

**Zacharias** : On dirait que tu vas lui fracasser la tête contre la table parce qu'il a eu le malheur de mal prononcer le sort.

**Hermione** : Mais Flitwick l'a fait répété je ne sais combien de fois.

**Theodore** : Et alors ? On vous a demandé je ne sais combien de fois de te taire et pourtant tu la ramène encore.

_ ._

_- Fais le toi, puisque t'es si intelligente ! Vas-y._

**Draco** : Intéressant… Granger prend un bâton pour fouette Weasley et au lieu de lui arracher le bâton des mains pour le lancer au loin et l'empêcher de lui faire du mal…

**Blaise** : Il lui en donne un qui fera encore plus mal.

**Theodore** : Chacun son truc hein.

.

_- Wingardium Leviosa._

_La plume s'élève et tout le monde regarde._

**Zacharias** : Bah alors Nott ! On est moins doué que Granger (_lui tends une chips_) Tiens, pour te consoler.

**Theodore** : Ceci est un film.

**Djou** : Et dans le livre c'est Granger qui réussit la première.

**Mégane** & **Ysaline** : En même temps dans le livre on parle 3 fois de Theodore, à tout casser.

**Djou** : Un peu plus dans le Prince de Sang-mêlé.

**Mégane** : Mais n'étant que suggéré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, on peut remettre les balances au même niveau.

_ ._

_- Oh ! Bravoo._

**Draco** : Weasley… ta copine m'aurait lancé un regard pareil : je lui aurais fracassé la tête sur la table aussitôt.

**Ron** : C'est un film. On a onze ans dans ce film.

**Blaise** : Tu penses que c'est ce qui l'aurait empêché d'être déjà idiot ?

.

_- Wingar leviosa_

_BOUM_

**Blaise** : Et bien ça c'est de l'explosion.

**Theodore** : Et ce penchant lui est resté ou non ?

**Harry** : Quelques explosions mais rien de dramatique.

**Draco** : Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà fait exploser son verre.

_ ._

_- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir une nouvelle plume ici, professeur._

**Zacharias** : Et il le dit parce qu'il pense que Flitwick va pas le deviner seul… ou parce que…

**Ysaline** : Pour avoir l'air intelligent. Il a besoin de sortir des évidences pour avoir l'air intelligent.

**Draco** : Un peu comme toi, non ?

**Ysaline** : (_scandalisée_) Comment oses-tu !

**Draco** : T'es assise sur moi, j'ai bien le droit de sortir des vacheries.

**Zacharias** : Donc si je veux pouvoir embêter Nott…

**Theodore** : Tu n'embêteras pas Nott.

_ ._

_- C'est LeviOOOsa pas Leviosaaaaaa. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là : on comprend qu'elle n'ait aucun amis._

**Draco** : Dommage qu'après ton avis ai changé… avec un peu de bol on n'aurait même pas eu Granger pendant sept ans.

**Theodore** : Tu oublies une donnée pourtant primordiale dans ton équation.

**Draco** : Gné ?

**Zacharias** : C'est pourtant simple. H = Complexe du Héros et R = 1/2H donc … H+R =Hr et Hr = Hermione.

**Ysaline** : C'est moi qui suis con ou alors ça ne veut rien dire ?

**Theodore** : Beaucoup des deux.

.

_Hermione les dépasse et bouscule Ron._

_- Elle a dû t'entendre._

**Ysaline** : Et si à la place de Hermione on gardait Seamus, ça serait cool, non ?

**Mégane** : Explosif.

**Ysaline** : Cool non ?

**Djou** : Sans Granger ils seraient probablement morts dans le filet du diable… et donc Voldemort aurait eu la pierre philosophale et…

**Zacharias** : Et tais toi, tu es en train de démontrer que Granger sert pas à rien.

**Djou** : Sauf si on veut que Voldy gagne.

.

_- Où est Hermione ?_

**Blaise** : Quand on n'aime pas quelqu'un parce qu'elle est chiante on s'en fou d'où elle est, non ?

**Ysaline** : Mais c'est pour aprèèèès.

**Blaise** : Mais pourquoi mettre du dialogue avant pour ce qu'il y a après.

.

_- Parvati Patil a dit qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles et qu'elle y avait passé touuuut l'après-midi à pleurer._

**Draco** : D'un autre côté était-ce utile de préciser « toilettes des filles » je vois mal Granger désobéir au règlement, à l'époque hein, et aller chez les mecs… et on n'a pas encore adopté les toilettes mixtes.

**Hermione** : Tu ne peux pas arrêter de tout critiquer ?

**Draco** : Et toi de toujours la ramener ? Non mais toi faudrait te bloquer la langue.

**Theodore** : Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

**Blaise** : Aaah Theo et son amour pour le bloclangue.

.

**Zacharias** : Mince alors ! Mais Londubat on l'avait pas encore vu … mis à part avec son crapaud idiot. Et il écoutait la conversation des autres et…

**Djou** : Et Potter avait posé une question à ceux qui l'entouraient, pas qu'à Ron.

**Zacharias** : En même temps, poser une question à Weasley… faut être sacrément désespéré.

**Ron** : (_le tape_) Je ne te permets pas.

**Zacharias** : J'me permets tout seul.

.

_Quirrel entre en courant._

_- Un trooooll !_

**Theodore** : En tant que prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… il n'aurait pas été plutôt bien placé pour l'éliminer ?

**Blaise** : On parle de Quirrel hein pas de Lupin.

**Theodore** : Il est vrai.

.

**Zacharias** : Et… pourquoi entrer de cette manière ? Ca créer un vaste mouvement de panique et…

**Hermione** : Justement. Ainsi ça lui laisse le champ libre pour aller essayer de voler la pierre philosophale.

**Theodore** : Bloclangue.

**Hermione** _: (fait pour parler fusille du regard Theodore)_

**Theodore** : Bonne vacances.

* * *

><p><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

_= http:/ / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__**_  
><em>**

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

_A la semaine prochaine**  
><strong>_


	33. Chapitre 32

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 32

**Repérage** : **1**h**05**m**41**s jusque **1**h**07**m**35**s

**Divers**: Désolée pour les deux semaines à vide, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de m'y mettre =/

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Un troll dans les cachots.<em>  
><em>On voit Draco.<em>  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Mais t'étais minuscule la.  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Si on regarde bien il l'est toujours hein.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : S'il faut bien regarder c'est qu'il ne l'est plus tant que ça.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Mais qu'on la pende !

_- Je voulais vous prévenir._  
><em>S'évanoui.<em>  
>Ysaline : Il est quand même classe Qui-Qui. Qui irait le soupçonner…<br>**Blaise** : (_tout sourir_e) Nous.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : Menteur.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Réfléchis un peu. Il a eu un différent avec Rogue…  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Et jamais des Serpentard n'auraient soupçonnés Rogue.  
><strong>Draco<strong> : Techniquement ça aurait été logique que si. Mais rien que pour contredire Granger je dirais que non.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : Mais j'ai rien fait ! Zut à la fin.

_Tous commencent à hurler, à paniquer._  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Dire que Weasley sera l'un des premiers à foncer vers le danger alors qu'il est terrorisé.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Le courage, Zabini. Tu ne dois pas connaître.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Je ne savais pas que Courage était un synonyme de Connerie profonde.

_- SILEEENCE !_  
><em>Tous s'arrêtent et se tournent vers Dumbledore.<em>  
><strong>Djou<strong> : Comme si quand on paniquait parce qu'un troll est dans notre école… on irait encore s'arrêter pour écouter le dirlo parler.  
><strong>Mégane<strong> : C'est Dumbledore !  
><strong>Djou<strong> : Mais que ce soit Dumbledore, Fudge ou Goyle on s'en fou : y a un troll dans l'école !

_- S'il vous plaît, pas d'affolement._  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Non pas d'affolement. Ils risquent juste de se faire écraser et tuer… vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur quand même.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : (_fouille le paquet de chips_) T'as mangé la chips de …  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : (_le coupe_) Je n'ai pas mangé de chips, donc tu la fermes, tu la boucles, tu te tais, tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne l'ouvres plus.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : (_levant le doigt, « timidement »_) La fermer, la boucler, se taire et ne plus l'ouvrir c'est pareil.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : J'espérais qu'il y en aurait au moins un que tu saurais comprendre.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Je comprends tout hein.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Alors la ferme espèce de troll.  
><strong>Mégane<strong> : Ce n'est pas gentil ça.

_- Les préfets vont ramener leurs condisciples dans leur dortoir respectif._  
><strong>Draco<strong> : C'est ridicule de préciser. Comme si les préfets de Serpentard allaient emmener les élèves dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, que les Gryffondor vont aller à Poufsouffle, les Poufsouffle à Serdaigle et les Serdaigle à Serpentard.  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Bah ça pourrait être marrant.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Et s'ils tombent nez à nez avec le troll… c'est parfait ! Comme ça le troll à une ribambelle d'élèves à tuer.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : Il est vrai qu'il aurait fallut un prof pour la sécurité.

_- Les professeurs vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots._  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : En clair les Serpentard peuvent aller dans les sous-sols et prendre le risque de tomber nez à nez avec le troll.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> & Blaise : En clair c'est ça oui. Dumbledore s'en fou des serpents.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : On ne peut que le comprendre… quand on vous voit.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Tu combats un mec aux idées étroites et convaincu que les nés-moldus ne valent rien … mais tu sembles penser que les Serpentard ne valent rien. C'est … bizarre.  
><strong>Draco<strong> : Quand on voit Granger on a quand même presque envie d'y croire aux conneries de Voldemort.

_- Gryffondor ne traînez pas s'il vous plaît. Et restez vigilants._  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Et si vous voyez le troll… vous deviez faire quoi ?  
><strong>Ron<strong> : Pousser tout le monde, se mettre à courir en hurlant « Moi d'abord, moi d'abord »  
><strong>Ysaline<strong> : Mais toi faut pas t'écouter.  
><strong>Ron<strong> : Et pourquoi pas ?  
><strong>Ysaline<strong> : Parce que tu feras ton possible pour trouver le troll.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Non. On voulait juste trouver Hermione.  
><strong>Ysaline<strong> : (_regardant Draco_) Bah ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ?

_- Comment un troll a pu entrer ?_  
><em>- Pas tout seul, les trolls sont complètement idiots.<em>  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : C'est réducteur comme manière de penser. C'est comme si on disait que tous les Gryffondor foncent dans le danger sans réfléchir juste parce que Potter fait ça.  
><strong>Draco<strong> : Parce que tous les Gryffondor ne foncent pas vers le danger sans réfléchir ?  
><strong>Mégane<strong> : Y a quelques exceptions je pense.  
><strong>Djou<strong> : Tu parles… l'exception c'est Potter.

_- C'est sans doute quelqu'un qui a fait une blague._  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Ce quelqu'un a vraiment un humour merdique, dans ce cas.  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Comme toi.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Il est très bien mon humour.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Mais oui bien sur.

_- Hermione ! Elle n'est pas au courant._  
><em>Ron grimace.<em>  
><strong>Draco<strong> : Ca c'est une tête qui signifie « Et alors c'est grave ? » ou je m'y connais pas.  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Je dirais plutôt « Hermione ? C'est qui Hermione ? »  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Je pencherais plutôt pour Draco.  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Faux frère !

_- Le troll a quitté les cachots._  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Bah oui sinon ce n'est pas drôle si Potter et Weasley ne risquent pas leur vie pour sauver le castor.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : (_le frappe_) Je ne te permets pas, Smith.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : (_lui donne un coup de baguette sur la tête_) Y a que moi qui peux taper Smith.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Je ne suis pas ton objet, Patate !  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Bien sur que si.

_Harry tire Ron par le bras pour se cacher. Mais ils ressortent presque entièrement pour voir la scène._  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : « Instinct de survie » Passable.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Désolant plutôt.

_Hermione sort des toilettes en s'essuyant les yeux Elle recule et finit par s'enfermer dans une cabine._  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Désolant pour Granger également. C'est triste ça.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Mais non, mais non.

_Le troll démolie toutes les cabines. Hermione hurle._  
><em>Harry et Ron entrent.<em>  
><em>- Hermione ! Sauve-toi !<em>  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Etait-ce vraiment utile de le dire ?  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Tu vois bien que oui… elle trouvait plus judicieux de rester sous les débris.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : Il y avait un troll dans les toilettes, Nott !  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : T'avais qu'à ne pas être dans les toilettes mais au repas, comme prévu. C'était ta faute et tu as mis en danger deux vies en plus.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : En effet je m'en moque mais j'aime bien t'accabler de reproches.

* * *

><p><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

_= http:/ / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__

__= https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)__

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

_A la semaine prochaine**  
><strong>_


	34. Chapitre 33

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 33

**Repérage** : **1**h**07**m**35**s jusque **1**h**08**m**44**s

**Divers**: Je pourrais vous demander de m'excuser pour cet effroyable retard et accuser un orc d'être venu me voler mon Harry Potter 1 et ensuite vous dire qu'il a fallut que j'aille convaincre touuut le monde de la terre du milieu qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort et que, alors qu'on allait récupérer le film : Voldemort en personne est venu le reprendre et s'est allié à Sauron et qu'on a mit quand même 2 mois à les éliminer tous les deux... mais vous auriez du mal à me croire non ? Non en fait c'est juste la flemme de lancer le film qui m'a pourchassé pendant deux mois. Ah mais c'est beaucoup je sais. Et si je met (enfin) le chapitre 33 aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce que j'ai trouvé comment me motiver (Prenez : une patate, la menace d'une photo d'araignée ... et vous avez la suite)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps ; ouai tu parles]

* * *

><p><em>- Au secours.<em>  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : T'as fait l'andouille en restant dans les toilettes, t'assume hein ! Tu ne demandes pas à deux mecs qui te détestent de t'aider.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Ces deux mecs qui la détestent sont justement venus mettre leur vie en danger pour la sauver donc… à la rigueur.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Ils pourraient venir, faire semblant de vouloir la sauver et lui donner de faux espoirs et repartir ensuite.  
><strong>Theodore <strong>: (_Haussant un sourcil_) T'es pas net toi.  
><strong>Djou<strong> : Elle a juste crié au secours hein, et vous partez dans un délire.  
><strong>Zacharias <strong>: C'est comme ça qu'on nous aime.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : On ne vous aime pas hein.  
><strong>Mégane<strong> : Mais siiiiiiii !

_Ils lancent des restes de toilettes sur le troll._  
><em>- Au s'couuuuurs.<em>  
><strong>Draco<strong> : T'es pas censée être une brillante sorcière, miss je sais tout et tout le tralala ?  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: Si. Et j'en suis une.  
><strong>Draco<strong>: On ne dirait pas.  
><strong>Blaise<strong>: Franchement, vous ne croyiez quand même pas que le troll allait préférer deux lanceurs de bouts de bois alors qu'il a un bon gros castor à se mettre sous la dent.  
><strong>Ron<strong> : Je ne te permets pas Zabini !

_- Heeey ! Gros balourd !_  
><em>Ron le touche en pleine tête<em>.  
><strong>Blaise<strong>: Il a un petit air de Neville quand même, ou c'est moi ?  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Ce n'est pas toi. / Harry : C'est toi, abruti.

_Hermione va se cacher sous les lavabos._  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Non mais… entre des trucs cassés et des trucs pas cassé tu prends ce que le troll n'a pas encore démoli !  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Je dirais même qu'elle prend des trucs encore plus dangereux.

_Le troll détruit le lavabo sous lequel est caché Hermione qui hurle._  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Après on va dire que « Les filles hurlent toujours d'une voix stridente » est un cliché.  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Mais Granger EST un cliché.  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: (_le gifle_) T'as pas bientôt fini !  
>Mégane : (écarquille les yeux) Elle l'a frappéééééééééé !<br>**Djou **: Potter : dans le placard sous l'escalier !  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  
><strong>Djou <strong>: C'est ta faute.  
><strong>Ysaline<strong> : Pas compris. Quelqu'un m'explique ?  
><strong>Djou <strong>: S'il n'avait pas sauvé Granger elle n'aurait pas pu gifler Theodore, CQFD

_- Au s'couuur !_  
>Ysaline : On ne peut pas sauter ce passage ? J'ai toujours envie de frapper Hermione à ce moment là.<br>**Theodore**: Et bien dis-toi que pour une fois : tu peux vraiment la frapper. Veinarde.

_Harry s'accroche à la massue du troll et atterrie sur ses épaules._  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Comment tu peux être encore en vie, Potter, alors que tu passes ton temps à faire des trucs suicidaires, stupides et dangereux.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : J'ai les capacités nécessaires pour m'en sortir.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Dis plutôt que t'as une chance extraordinaire et que boire du Félix Felicis n'aurait aucun effet sur toi.  
><strong>Theodore <strong>& **Blaise** & **Draco** : Oh que si ça en aurait de l'effet.  
><strong>Zacharias <strong>: Ah oui ?  
><strong>Theodore<strong>& **Blaise** & **Draco** : Le rendre plus stupide qu'à l'accoutumée.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Et bim. Encore pour ma pomme. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Quand on s'en prend à Granger tu râles.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Au début. Plus maintenant.

_Le troll se secoue dans tous les sens pour faire tomber le parasite._  
><strong>Draco<strong> & **Blaise** : Tombe. Tombe. Tombe. Tombe.

_Harry lui enfonce sa baguette dans la narine._  
><strong>Ron<strong> : Même en sachant que ça va arriver ça reste dégueulasse.  
><strong>Draco<strong> : Tu l'as désinfectée combien de fois, ta baguette, Potter ?  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Une fois.  
><strong>Theodore <strong>& **Zacharias** : (_éloignent Potter du bout du pied_) Oust.

_Le troll finit par attraper Harry et le maintient la tête à l'envers._  
><em>- Fais quelque chose !<em>  
><strong>Mégane<strong> : J'trouve toujours que c'est stupide de dire ça. Ron ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants comme ça. C'était évident qu'il ferait quelque chose.

_- Tourne et abaisse._  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Me dites pas qu'il va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire. Il ne sait pas le faire !  
><strong>Ron<strong> : Je ne suis pas un gros débile tu sais.  
><strong>Draco<strong> : (_hausse un sourcil_) Il vient de dire ce que j'ai entendu qu'il a dit ?  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Vous êtes lourd avec vos remarques là !  
><strong>Djou <strong>& Ysaline: Oh tais toi !  
><strong>Harry<strong> : (_dramatique_) Et voilà ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ! C'est toujours pour moi.

_- Wingardium Leviosa._  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait vraiment mieux réussit cette fois.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Apparemment si.  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Impression Potter. Impression. Ecoute bien tous les mots que moi y dit !

_Le troll fait pour frapper et se rend compte qu'il n'a plus rien entre les mains._  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : S'il veut éliminer Weasley, à la rigueur, y aurait qu'à utiliser Potter comme massue. Et CHLAAAK, j'te dégomme Weasley et Potter d'un coup.

_La massue retombe sur la tête du troll._  
><em>- Cool.<em>  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: J'suis d'accord avec le faux Weasley. (Tend une chips à Ron) Tiens. Tu la mérites.  
><strong>Ron<strong> : Nott te foudroie du regard.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Il est jaloux que je ne lui aie pas proposé de chips, faut pas s'en faire.  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: J'aimerais juste que tu nous foutes la paix avec tes chips.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là, tu sais.  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a proposé à celui-ci de venir !  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: Il s'est invité tout seul.  
><strong>Djou <strong>: Et après j'l'ai gardé. C'est ZACH quoi !  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Justement. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait pas le garder : C'est Smith.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour représenter la digne maison des Poufsouffle.  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Je suis pas sur que tu sois le mieux placé pour la représenter, Smith.  
><strong>Draco<strong> : Tss. Blaireau. 

* * *

><p><em>= http: / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

_Rappel : me tuer est une mauvaise idée.**  
><strong>_

_Et je n'ose vous dire à la semaine prochaine... mais on espère, hein.  
><em>


	35. Chapitre 34

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 34

**Repérage** : **1**h**08**m**44**s jusque **1**h**10**m**26**s

**Divers**: Je pourrais vous trouver une excuse bidon, abracadabrante, loufoque, stupide etc... mais cette excuse serait surtout : inutile et fausse. Je vais faire de mon mieux mais, une chose est sure : cette fic aura une fin même si elle doit tarder.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><em>Le troll tombe et manque d'écraser Harry.<em>  
><strong>Zacharias<strong> : Quand je vois la taille de ce faux Poudlard… j'me demande comment un troll aussi con aurait pu entrer dans l'école et plus encore… entrer dans les toilettes des filles.  
><strong>Draco<strong> : Et moi je m'demande comment ça se fait qu'aucun des trois glandus ici présent ne soit blessé. Rien qu'un peu au moins.  
><strong>Theodore<strong> : Moi je me demande juste comment Weasley a pu réussir son sort.  
><strong>Ron<strong>: Gnagnagna

.

_Plein de poussière vole après la chute du troll_  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Poudlard est vraiment… dégueulasse.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : Zabini…  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Venant d'une miss-je-sais-tout qui a dû être sauvée par Weasley : je n'accepterais aucunes remarques.

.

_- Il est… mort ?_  
><strong>Mégane<strong> : Bon sang mais il s'est juste prit un petit coup de massue !  
><strong>Djou<strong> : C'est déjà bizarre qu'il soit assommé.  
><strong>Ysaline<strong> : C'est sur… ça aurait été plus marrant si la massue était retombée sur Potter.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Potter est ici, tu sais.  
><strong>Ysaline<strong>: Et Ysaline s'en fou, tu sais.

.

_- Je n'crois pas, il est seulement assommé._  
><strong>Ysaline<strong>: Et t'es un expert en assommage de troll toi, bien sur.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : T'en as déjà assommé un ?  
><strong>Ysaline<strong>: Non. Mais toi non plus.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: (_mangeant la chips qu'il avait voulu donner à Theodore un peu plus tôt_) Difficile de ne pas être d'accord avec la tarée.

.

_Harry récupère sa baguette._  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Répugnant. J'aurais…  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Demandé à ton père de faire renvoyer Dumbledore pour avoir permis à un troll d'entrer à Poudlard, de faire exécuter le troll et de t'envoyer une nouvelle baguette.  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Et encore… si j'avais décidé d'être gentil.

.

_- Oooh de la morve de troll._  
><strong>Blaise<strong>: Tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que le troll se soit mouché et curé le nez avant de venir à Poudlard pour essayer de bouffer des élèves… si ?  
><strong>Djou<strong> : Quirrel aurait au moins pu veiller à le faire.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: T'imagine s'il avait éternué…  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Merci Smith… nous avions vraiment besoin de ça.

.

_Harry l'essuie dans sa robe._  
><strong>Ysaline<strong>: Potter…  
><strong>Draco<strong>: T'es vraiment un gros porc.  
><strong>Harry<strong> : (_lassé_) Moi aussi je vous aime.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Je pense pas qu'ils t'aiment bien. En fait j'pense… que personne ne t'aime. T'es un mal aiméééééééééééééééé.  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Il est même, du coup, pas aimé.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Ah ouai.

.

_Les professeurs arrivent en courant._  
><em>- Oh mon dieu ! Expliquez-vous tous les deux.<em>  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Nous avons donc la preuve qu'Hermione Granger n'est rien.  
><strong>Blaise<strong>: Et donc Weasley et Potter sont quelques choses ?  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Des enquiquineurs, oui.

.

_- C'est ma faute professeur Mcgonagall._  
><em>Les profs tournent la tête vers elle.<em>  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Rogue a vraiment l'air d'un gros paumé.  
><strong>Blaise<strong> & **Theodore** & **Draco** : C'est toi le paumé.  
><strong>Djou<strong> : (_avalant son coca_) Ne jamais critiquer Rogue devant des Serpentard. Même en tant que moldu je sais ça.  
><strong>Mégane<strong> : Mais toi tu sais tout.  
><strong>Djou<strong>: Répète si tu l'oses !  
><strong>Mégane<strong>: Mais toi tu sais tout, Djou.  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: (_à Djou, l'air de rien_) Tu peux l'asperger de coca, je nettoierais après.  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Et comme il le fera mal : je repasserais après.  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Vous êtes bizarre vous deux, vous savez…

.

_Ron se tourne vers Harry._  
><strong>Ysaline<strong>: (_à Ron_) Tu peux encore faire une tête pareille ? Ca doit être marrant de voir la différence entre ton faux-mini-toi et entre le vrai-grand-toi.  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Potter… comment tu fais une tête pareille ?

.

_De nouveau gros plan sur les profs._  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Quirrel fait la tête et personne se demande pourquoi ?  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Granger vient d'enfreindre le règlement Smith ; c'est un DRAME !  
><strong>Harry<strong> : Comment on peut ne pas soupçonner Rogue d'être derrière tout ça alors qu'il sourit comme ça !  
><strong>Mégane<strong>: Justement parce qu'il sourit. S'il voulait détourner l'attention pour aller voler la pierre… il devrait faire la tête parce que ça n'a pas marché et non jubiler parce que trois Gryffondor idiots ont faillis se faire tuer.

.

_- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll. J'ai lu plein de chose sur eux. Et je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper toute seule._  
><strong>Zacharias<strong>: Comment passer pour une idiote en même pas quatre phrases. Bravo Granger.  
><strong>Theodore<strong>: Dire la vérité ça n'aurait pas aidé tout le monde ? Granger seule dans les toilettes et deux imbéciles qui veulent aller l'aider.

.

_- Mais j'avais tords._  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Ca fait plaisir d'entendre une Granger le dire… même si ce n'est pas la vraie.  
><strong>Hermione<strong> : La ferme Malfoy, ou je te fais manger la baguette de Harry. Et tu sais où elle a traînée.

.

_- Si Harry et Ron ne m'avaient pas retrouvés… je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est._  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Et tout le monde aurait été CON-TENT.

.

_Harry voit la blessure de Rogue qui la cache aussitôt._  
><strong>Ysaline<strong> : Pauvre Rogue ! Il avait rien fait et trois morveux vont essayer de le faire tomber. Bande de ploucs.

.

_- Cinq points seront enlevés à Gryffondor._  
><strong>Draco<strong>: La vie de Granger vaut donc cinq points. C'est bon à savoir. Ca fait quoi… une noise ? Deux ?

.

_- Quand à vous deux, messieurs, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez eu._  
><strong>Theodore<strong> & **Zacharias** : Si on considère que manquer de se faire tuer par un troll est une chance…

.

_- Peu de première année auraient été capables de combattre un troll des montagnes adultes et en sortir vivant._  
><strong>Blaise<strong> : Peu de première année auraient eu la bêtise de partir à la poursuite d'un troll des montagnes adultes pour sauver quelqu'un.

.

_- Cinq points… seront accordés à chacun._  
><strong>Theodore<strong> & **Blaise** & **Draco** : Et après on parle du favoritisme que fait Rogue à notre égard ! Bande d'hypocrite !

* * *

><p><em>= snapou-black. kazeo (supprimer les espaces)<em>

**_Vos passages favoris ?_**

**_Votre avis général ?_**

_Rappel : me tuer est une mauvaise idée.**  
><strong>_

_Et je n'ose vous dire à la semaine prochaine... mais on espère, hein.  
><em>


	36. Chapitre 35

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principaux **: Théodore Nott ; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Zacharias Smith ; Hermione Granger ; Ronald Weasley ; Harry Potter ... et nos trois moldues

**Résumé**: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas ratés l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoici donc, chez les moldus rencontrés au cinéma, près à vois le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Chapitre** : Chapitre 35

**Repérage** : Début du film : **1**h**10**m**26**s jusque **1**h**12**m**18**s

**Divers**: Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat ! Non sérieusement... je suis impardonnable.

J'offre ce chapitre à Julie, l'elfe-nain-hobbit-dragon... qui m'a quand même bien boosté pour cette suite qui aurait dû (si je tenais mes promesses) être là en décembre... mais qui est là en juin (shame on me)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><em>Partez maintenant il pourrait se réveiller.<em>

**Zacharias** : Ca serait génial qu'il se réveille et qu'il zigouille Quirrell.

**Theodore** : On doit pas avoir la même notion de « génial », Smith.

**Zacharias** : Non, ça c'est sur. Quelqu'un qui connaît le sens de génial mange des chips.

**Mégane** : Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas remis ça sur le tapis, Smith.

**Zacharias** : Toi je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me parler. Y a que les Serpentards qui peuvent, la cinglée et Djou qui peuvent. NA !

**Mégane** : Saleté de Poufsouffle.

.

_Quirrell pousse un cri après avoir entendu le troll grogner et bouger._

**Drago **: Comment ce macaque en turban a-t-il pu le faire entrer dans Poudlard alors qu'il a peur quand il est assommé ?

**Ysaline **: Cherche pas midi à quatorze heures...

**Drago** : Tu ne réponds pas à ma question...

**Ysaline** : J'ai pas envie de te répondre puis j'ai rien à répondre... c'est bête ça hein.

.

_- Ron a raison Harry, il faut prendre des forces pour tout à l'heure._

**Blaise** :_ (imitant Hermione un peu plus tôt pendant le cours de sortilèges)_ Stop, stop, stop (_plus sérieux_) Elle vient bien de dire que le Roi Ouistiti a raison ?

**Theodore** : Tout arrive... (voit Zacharias sur le point de faire une énième bêtise) Y a personne qui veut virer cet idiot ? Ou au moins l'éloigner de moi.

**Harry **: Tu peux me laisser le fauteuil et venir par terre.

**Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Même pas en rêve

**Zacharias** : Il reste là (_lui tend une chips_) Je te propose la chips de l'amour éternel.

.

_- Maintenant que vous avez fait vos preuves contre un troll, un match de Quidditch devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous. Même si vous affrontez les Serpentards._

**Drago** : Le premier match de Potter... ils sont sérieux ? Y a vraiment le premier match de Potter ?

**Harry** : Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ça s'appelle Harry Potter, Malefoy.

**Drago** : Non mais ton premier match était tellement minable que je m'en souviens même pas.

**Theodore** & **Blaise** : Si tu t'en souviens... tu te moques souvent dans...

**Drago** : (_entre ses dents_) Fermez la.

.

_- Hier soir je pense que Rogue a fait entrer le troll pour faire diversion pendant qu'il essayait de passer devant le chien à trois têtes mais il a dû se faire mordre et c'est pour ça qu'il boîte._

**Blaise** : Rogue aurait pu trouver plus simple que faire entrer un troll dans Poudlard.

**Zacharias** : Puis le chien avait trois têtes et y en a qu'une seule qui a su le chopper ? Dès l'instant où on lui a attrapé la jambe les deux autres auraient dû le manger...

**Theodore** : Vu la taille du chien, t'façon... j'vois pas comment il peut juste avoir mal à la jambe...

**Zacharias** : Niveau taille surtout, Rogue il est tout petit à côté donc... déjà quand on fait la même taille c'est pas toujours facile de fuir (_se jette sur Theodore_) Regardez !

**Ysaline** : (en profite pour prendre la place de Zacharias) Youp c'est ma place maintenant (_sourit à Djou_) T'es contente hein.

**Zacharias **: J'vais où moi, du coup.

**Harry** : Par terre.

**Zacharias** : (_sourit à Theodore_) Non. J'vais rester.

.

_- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'approcher de ce chien ?_

**Ysaline** : Y a bien quelqu'un qui a voulu de ce chien à la base... c'est encore pire, non ?

.

_- Le jour où j'étais à Gringotts, Hagrid a prit quelque chose dans l'un des coffres._

**Theodore** : Juste comme ça... Hagrid avait pas demandé à Harry de ne le dire à personne ?

**Ron** : Si si Nott... il l'avait demandé. Mais bon entre Harry et Hagrid, je sais pas lequel est pire... enfin si. Quand même.

.

_- Il a dit que ça concernait Poudlard et que c'était très secret._

**Blaise** : C'est pour ça que je vous le dit alors que je vous connaît pas encore très bien... dans la Grande Salle. Bah ouais ! C'est un secret faudrait pas que je le garde pour moi.

.

_- Que c'est ce que garde le chien !_

**Drago** : Pourquoi il n'y pense que maintenant ?

**Zacharias** : Et si ça tombe c'était juste une patate qu'il devait rapporter à Dumbledore et voulait pas que Harry sache qu'ils faisaient tout ça pour une patate.

**Theodore** : T'en es une belle de patate, toi.

.

_- Il est un peu tôt pour le courrier, non ?_

**Drago** : (_sur le même ton_) Il est un peu tôt pour la ramener, non ?

.

_- Allez... ouvrons le._

**Blaise** : J'ai trop hâte de savoir ce qui se cache sous ce papier ! Vous pensez que c'est un exemplaire dédicacé du Quidditch à travers les âges ?

**Theodore** : Ca doit plutôt être une paire de chaussettes... vu la forme je pense pas que ce soit un livre.

**Zacharias** : Weasley c'est même pas ton cadeau en plus !

.

_- C'est un balai._

**Zacharias** : Wouaaaaah ! Le paquet renfermait un balai ! Qui l'eut cru !

**Theodore** : Si ça a la forme d'une pomme, l'aspect d'une pomme, le goût d'une pomme... alors il y a des chances pour que ce soit une pomme, Potter.

**Zacharias** : Son balai avait le goût d'un balai, Theodore ?

**Theodore** : Toi tais-toi sinon tu finis par terre... en plus t'es pas léger.

**Zacharias** : Si tu veux on échange.

.

_- Attend c'est pas n'importe quel balai Harry ! C'est un Nimbus 2000 !_

**Ysaline** : Et l'année suivante y a le Nimbus 2001, puis l'éclair de feu et après... après tout les constructeurs de balais sont morts !

**Djou** : Dites... Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001... ça veut dire qu'il y a eu un Nimbus 2, un Nimbus 123, un Nimbus 530, un Nimbus 1999 ?

**Zacharias** : Tu peux mettre sur pause ?

**Djou** : (_met sur pause_) Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore vous deux ?

**Zacharias** : (_se lève_) On inverse les places ; mais avant qu'il s'installe, j'vais prendre le paquet de chips et les curly.

**Drago** : Vous êtes pas possible là... vous vous supportez pas et pourtant vous... vous êtes pas possibles.

* * *

><p>J'espère que c'est un "à très bientôt"<p> 


End file.
